Power Rangers Dragon Force
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: Kimberly Hart. Former gymnast, and archeologist. When Evil Strikes Reefside again, it's up to her to assemble a new team of rangers. Lead by her daughter, a team, that draws upon the power of elements and and dragons. They are Power Rangers Dragon Force.
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer (only time): I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, a few of the season's themes would be drastically changed, plus this story would be a season as it is.

* * *

Kimberly Hart was not usually a woman that you messed around with. She was a strong, fierce, and headstrong woman. She had to be, being that was a former Power Ranger. The original pink one. The former gymnastic athlete thought she left that part of her life behind for good. Unfortunately for her, she would have to somewhat visit it again.

It was 17 years after she had to deal with anything ranger. However, as she ran away, carrying with her four jewels from an underground cave, she hated being in this position again. Having to run. This time, it was from lizard shaped warriors called Komododrones.

She had been searching for these jewels for a while. Sort of like a last request from Zordon, her former mentor. She followed any rumors for them. This had lead her to be an archeologist, along with being a physical education teacher.

Anyways, she escaped from the underground, as the Komododrones still chased her. She knew her only escape was by jumping off the cliff into the water. That is exactly what she did. She landed hard. But she knew her findings weren't gone.

Kim: Good. At least they're out of harms way.

Kim began to swim back to the nearest shore, aside from the island she as just on. As her luck would have it, a coast guard helicopter managed to spot her. It was the night time afterall. It lowered itself, and dropped a rope ladder. Kim saw it, and grabbed on, not caring who it was.

Kim would be released form the local hospital a week later, and immediately went back to her home. Her new home that is. A quiet suburbian home in the town of Reefside. She knew it was a town that was under attack a few years ago, but that mattered little to her. Her job required her to move there, to be a high school gym teacher. She was happy to be home. There was another one who was glad that Kim was back. Her daughter, Lauren.

Kim's daughter Lauren was a 16 year old blond with a strange liking for baby blue. She looked like her mother, but Kim knew she had some of her father's features as well. Especially the way she acted sometimes. But overall, a genius as well. She knew of Kim's past.

Lauren: MOM!

Lauren ran down the stairs, and embraced her mother. Kim was also very happy to see Lauren.

Lauren: Did you get them?

Kim: I did.

Kim opened up a small rectangular gold box to reveal a red, blue, yellow and purple emeralds. Lauren smiled.

Lauren: Good. I know you've been fretting about these for years. Now you have them.

Kim: It's not that simple. There are still at least three more. I have no idea where they are.

Lauren: Well I have the devices to scan their powers. We should have a look.

Kim: Yeah. Take these to the basement. I'll whip us up some casserole.

Lauren: Alright! I'll get to work.

Kim: Just in case though, don't make skin contact. I still want to look through some of the old scrolls.

About one hour later, in the basement, Lauren and Kim had finished analyzing the emeralds. They were off the charts. Kim read over the scrolls.

Kim: While these emeralds are similar to other jewels of power, their control to the users, by direct contact with them, gives them power over the elements. Others, such as the dino gems used in this town before, just gave simple powers, like a scream, iron defense, invisibility, camouflage, and super speed. With power over elements, such as these emeralds, they can unleash great power from within and around. True spirits of dragons. Those who wield them, will become warriors of great power.

Lauren deactivated the scanner, and was about to touch them, but didn't. She really wanted to. She wanted to follow her mother's footsteps.

Kim: Looks like you want to go down that path. I would advise against it Lauren.

Lauren: Mom. I hear all these stories from you about your days as a ranger. I kind of want that as well. I mean, all the work I do with all this machinery and experiments, it's not enough. I want to do more.

Kim: Well... As long as you understand that these powers are not to be misused, then you can see if you are a ranger. Certainly have the spirit of one.

Lauren: I know mom, don't worry. I will not misuse this power.

Lauren grabbed the blue one. It glowed in her hands, as she felt her hair being gently caressed by a strange wind coming from the emerald.

Lauren: I feel...light. Like the wind.

Kim: That is the wind emerald. Hopefully we'll have time before anything else begins. There is somebody that I'm gonna talk to about this. He deserves to know.

Lauren: You mean...?

Kim: Yeah. In the meantime, you deserve this.

Kim went over to a vault she had. It was kept cold. She put in the code, and opened the vault. Inside, was a wrist device. She gave it to Lauren, who continued to smile. There was an opening, and that is where she put the Dragon Emerald. She then closed the opening, with a top part that looked like a dragon eye. She slipped it on her right wrist, and it glowed, turning ti blue, before vanishing.

Kim: Being that the emerald has bonded with you, all you need to do, is say 'Dragon Force, Dragon Power'. Of course, that is...after you summon it. That's purely by thought.

Lauren: Wow. I know that you had the other young Ranger make this. I didn't know he was that much of a genius.

Kim: Oh yeah. Anyways, I think we should meet up with a certain...somebody. Boy will he be surprised. But we both have school tomorrow, so we better get some rest.

Lauren: Yeah.

The next day, after dropping off Lauren at her school, Kim had went to Reefside high, her new workplace. She was impressed by all that she saw. The school principle, Elsa Randall, was explaining how thing went here.

Elsa: We have a meeting today at lunch, that's a good time to meet the rest of the teachers.

Kim: Thanks you miss Randall.

At lunch, there was indeed a small staff meeting, to discuss what was going on that year. It was very brief. But there was one man who had recognized her, and smiled to her. Kim returned it, having barely recognized it herself. Once the meeting was over, the said teacher walked up to her.

Teacher: Wow. Didn't think I'd see you here of all places.

Kim: I know. Didn't expect to be here, but fate does work in strange ways, eh Tommy?

Tommy: Indeed it does. It's good to see you again. But...why haven't you been in contact with everyone. We were afraid you dropped off the face of the planet.

Kim: Tommy, I had my reasons to. Part of them is actually why I'm glad I'm here. Many things have happened since after Maligore. An event you should have been there for, but I failed to contact you. I wanted to, but for various reasons, I couldn't.

Tommy: Like?

Kim: Well, when I wanted to get back in contact with you, the original Turbo team was disbanded, being that you all went your separate ways. I couldn't contact you, as nobody, not even Zordon, knew where you were. But that's all in the past. The main reason why I wasn't around, was because I was fulfilling a request for Zordon. When he passed away, he sent me a message, to find these jewels of great power. Not the dino gems that you worked with, but something...greater.

Tommy: Oh. Well We should discuss this more over coffee. I know a great place.

Kim: I would love that. But I'm curious. What are you teaching here?

Tommy: Paleontology. You?

Kim: Well, I was an archeologist, but that's not what I'm teaching. I'm a phys-ed teacher.

Tommy: Really? That's good to know. Anyways, i'll see you later.

Kim: Yeah.

Later, Tommy had taken Kim to a cafe run by a friend of his, Hailey. Kim had Let Lauren know she was going to be late. They had caught up on things, and Kim had explained what she needed.

Tommy: Morphers? Wow. That's strange. So I may have to deal with training a new team, at best, right?

Kim: Yeah. I got the blueprints and a prototype made, but I obviously need more. But there is another thing.

Suddenly, Her cell phone rang. She knew it was Lauren. She excused herself. She answered it.

Kim: Lauren. Why you calling now?

Lauren: Emergency mom. Meet me at coral ridge park, as soon as you can. I believe some of those Komododrones you told me about, attacked the house. I know we were attacked, and everything is thrashed. I got out with the emeralds though.

Kim: Gotcha. I'll be right there.

Kim sat back down. Tommy was worried.

Kim: We have to get to coral Ridge Park. You're about to meet my daughter.

Tommy: You have a daughter? That's great. Who's the father, if I may ask? Do I know him?

Kim: Still protective of me always Tommy. But I'm just going to say it. You're her father.

Tommy was shocked. He had a blank look, but she shook it off quickly figuring out when it happened.

Five minutes later, Kim and Tommy were at the park. They saw Lauren being chased by Komododrones. The got out, and ran to help. But Lauren, holding the box, couldn't fight back properly. She was sending off wind blasts. One of them hit her hard, that it caused her to lose the box. Three others had come to help though. Three, out of a lot of people, who wanted to help her. The rest ran.

Those three, 2 boys, and a girl, caught the emeralds. They glowed, before they helped her, before they drove them off. Lauren smiled.

Lauren: Thanks. Who are you guys anyways?

The three that she was talking to, were three high school students. One boy was a black guy with a yellow do-rag, and a yellow jersey.

Black boy: I'm Carl.

The other boy, was slightly shorter then Carl. He had unkept hazel hair, and wore a red flannel.

Other Boy: I'm Ryder.

The girl. She was almost what you would call a down to earth girl. She wore a purple skirt with a light purple top.

Girl: I'm Karmyn.

Lauren: Thanks for the help. I'm Lauren. Normally I would have simply have thanked you guys but...well...

Lauren held out her emerald. The others did the same.

Karmyn: What were those things?

Lauren: Komododrones. Lizard warriors. These emeralds contain the power of the elements. By how they're glowing, and the reactions you got briefly while obtaining them, you've bonded with them. I hate to say it, but you're about to enter into a new world for most. I can guarantee this. Your lives will never be the same.

Ryder: What are you talking about, is this like power rangers or something?

Tommy: You couldn't be any more right.

Tommy and Kim's presence startled the three teens. They recognized them from today.

Tommy: We don't know when they'll strike again, but we'll need you to come prepared. Swing by this address in three days. All of you.

Tommy wrote his address on a piece of paper, and gave it to the three teens. They nodded. Suddenly, a Komododrone with Red armor attacked them. Tommy and Kim saw him coming, and got everyone away from the strike.

Red Komododrone: Hand them over now!

Lauren. How about no! They aren't going into the hands of evil.

Red Komododrone: We'll see about that.

Lauren: Yes we will. Dragon Force, Dragon Power!

Lauren glowed blue, before her morphing was completed. She looked like she was in an outfit similar to the old Ninja Storm Rangers outfits, except the helmet was shaped like a dragon, there was crescents going down her arms, and a kanji for Wind on the chest area of the uniform.

She rushed into attack the red Komododrone. It was an intense one, as the Red Komododrone knew how to fight. But Lauren then kept using the power of her element to gain the upper hand. Then, he was blasted by Ryder, Carl, and Karmyn, as they were able to find it within themselves to briefly control theirs. He was injured.

Red Komododrone: Well Missy...you and your friends put up a good fight. For that, you shall know the name of your destroyers. I am Hanzo the Salamander. And the one who will rule this world, is non other, then Alzalia, the dragon princess.

Hanzo then grew large, all by himself, He began to stomp on everything in sight. He almost got Lauren as well she used her power to turninto wind to get out of there. Suddenly, she glowed again.

Lauren: What's going on?

A large cloud formed int the sky, and began to fall fast. It then turned it's shape into a dragon, before a massive blue dragon did appear out if it, and kicked Hanzo down. The dragon looked at Laruen, and with it's head, motioned for her to get in. Lauren did.

Lauren: Amazing. My own Zord. Alright Wind Dragon Zord, let's fish this!

The dragon growled, flew up, and across town. As Hanzo got back up, The Wind dragon Zord rused back, both wings glowing. One wing collided with Hanzo, striking him down.

Hanzo: You haven't seen the last of me!

Hanzo then shrunk, produced a jetpack, and flew off. Lauren smiled behind her mask. Before Lauren left, the Zord spoke to her on the computer.

Zord: May I ask, before you leave, who is the one my spirit has bonded with?

Lauren: My name...is Lauren Hart Oliver.

Zord: Ah. Such a nice name. I am Redi-Kaze.

Lauren: Thank you Redi-Kaze.

Redi-Kaze: Once the others have learned to transform, my siblings will arrive accordingly. However, there is one who was used before. But due to the power being extracted, and not bonded, the full use was never there.

Lauren: Hmmm. Well I'll have to look into it. I'm sure you miss that sibling.

Redi-Kaze: Indeed child.

Lauren exited the zord, as the zord vanished. She didn't see Kim, Tommy, or the other three anywhere. Of course, she powered down once she was able to hide herself. Kim and Tommy then appeared before her.

Tommy: She's our daughter alright.

Later, in Tommy's basement, which used to be the Dino Thunder Headquarters, Tommy and Lauren had been properly introduced to each other. Lauren and Tommy were so alike, that it amazed them both.

Tommy: Listen. About your house...since it will be under repair, move in with me. It's the least I could do.

Kim: You sure Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah absolutely.

Lauren: I like it. I'll be able to live with both my parents. YAY!

Tommy and Kim laughed at Lauren's antics. But Tommy then made a quick phone call. When he was done, he smiled.

Tommy: Well, we might be able to get those morphers done quickly. An old Student of mine is swinging by here tomorrow, he's a real genius, like Billy. Also, the one who designed the Dino morphers is gonna come by as well. In the meantime, I suggest you try out your new powers, to get used to them. But in the training room only.

Lauren: Okay...ummm...dad.

Tommy chuckled. It should have been expected, considering she never exactly grew up with a father before. Also, being that she and Kim were already given a tour, she knew where it was. Kim smirked at Tommy once Lauren left.

Kim: You are still that caring, great guy I fell in love with.

Tommy: Thank you. Can't say you've changed much. Just...more intense. It suites you.

Kim: Your feelings for me never wavered, have they?

Tommy: I won't lie. They haven't. What about you?

Kim: I think about you all the time. Lauren is so much like you, and it reminded me of the great man you are.

Tommy: Think there is still a future for us?

Kim: Maybe. But...let's keep it slow. I'd like one more try.


	2. Dragon Force Ready

Three days later, Karmyn, Ryder, Carl and Lauren were in Tommy's basement. It still had various things from all of his findings, but now also had some of Kim's findings up as well, such as charts and artifacts. The Morphers were completed, and all four had merged the morphers with their emeralds. They slipped on the morphers, and they were immediately absorbed.

Carl:Wow. I can't believe this. We're Power Rangers. Is this for real?

Kim: Indeed. Being that you are, you're obviously going to be fighting against evil. As such, there are three basic rules that you must swear by. All rangers, myself and Tommy included have-

Carl: -Wait...You and Dr O were former rangers?

Tommy: Yeah. We were part of the original Earth team, though I served longer, going through a total of four different colors. My most recent stint as a ranger was here in Reefside just six years ago.

Karmyn: Wow. So will we get training with you guys?

Kim: Yeah, that would help you four a lot in the end. When it comes to your elements though, you're on your own. We never had that kind of power.

Ryder: That's understandable.

Kim: But back to the rules, or the 'Code of Honor'...Never reveal your identity, never use your powers for evil, and never escalate a fight, unless you're forced to by whoever we're facing. It is very important that you abide by these rules, for breaking them is considered betrayel.

Lauren: I think I speak for everyone mom, when we will live by them. But...what about zords. We're gonna need them. I mean...I got my own but...That's just luck.

Tommy: Of all...dammit!

Karmyn: I think that when it comes to zords, we don't need to worry. Yeah, Redi-kaze helped us a few days ago, but I believe that was only because Lauren was the only one who could morph at the time. Now that we have our morphers, they'll help us when we need them to.

Kim: It makes the most sense.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. There was a small army of Komododrones attacking the city. The six immediately left.

They got to the site pretty quickly, and the 'drones were causing havoc for everyone in sight. Eventually, the 'drones saw the four rangers, and chased after them to an abandoned lot.

Kim: It's time to show them. Activate your powers by shouting 'Dragon Force Dragon Power'.

The five did as they were told. They morphed successfully. Their outfits were similar to the old Ninja Storm Rangers outfits, except they each had a representation of their element on their chests, much like Lauren did when she first transformed.

The Komododrones attacked. But the new rangers were able to to fend them off. Even to the point of summoning their weapons. Carl had a Komodoshield, Karmyn had a Thunder Whip, and ryder had a pair of red dragon claws.

The Komododrones and the rangers clashed. The Komododrones looked like they were going to overpower the rangers, as they were still getting used to their powers. But Lauren was able to get them out of a tight spot, and managed to blast the Komododrones back a bit. But it was draining her.

Ryder: Lauren, you okay?

Lauren: I'll be fine.

?: For now, at least.

They all turned to the direction of who said that. It was a tall woman, pale skin, but with long claws, and a sage staff. She wore a black knee length skirt, black corset, and a white cape. She chuckled, blasting back the rangers.

?: So this is the rangers of Kimberly Hart? Pathetic!

Lauren: You must Azalia.

Azalia: Correct...Lauren.

This was a surprise to the rangers, that she already knew the identity of one of them. Azalia laughed again.

Azalia: What? You didn't think that an entity, such as myself, doesn't know these things? HA! You're sadly mistaken. Toximoth. ERASE THEM!

Azalia pointed her staff forward, and a giant warrior moth appeared. Azalia and the Komododrones vanished underground.

Toximoth: come little rangers, and tremble in fear. I am the bringer of death, Toximoth. Take THIS!

Toximoth flapped her wings. Her eerie, nails on chalkboard voice was bad enough, but now she was emitting this really toxic smog, filled with acidic spores. It instantly began to choke out the rangers.

Carl: *Cough* I got one question *cough*. How come *cough* we're being affect while transformed?

Lauren: *Cough* Like I would know that? It just does *cough*

Ryder *cough* I'm not gonna let this overgrown bug take us down. FLAME AURA!

Ryder was then surrounded by a massive flame, that was emitting off of him. Toximoth hissed, as the smog began to dissipate. Toximoth was pissed off, but had little time to retaliate, as Ryder charged in, and kicked Toximoth down.

Toximoth: So that's how you want to do it eh? Let's rumble!

The two began to exchange hits. As it turned out, Ryder did know a few good moves. Lauren recovered enough energy to blow away the rest of the toxic smog.

Lauren:You guys alright?

Karmyn: We'll be fine. Let's just squash this bug!

Karmyn cracked her whip, and flung the rope part of it towards Toximoth. It was electrified, and extened enough to wrap around it. It electrocuted the moth.

Toximoth: AAAAAAAGGGHHH!

Karmyn yanked the monster toward them. When it got near, Carl used his Komodoshield to give a gnarly uppercut, which sent the moth flying into the air, no longer held by the whip. Lauren followed with wind teleporting up, and knocking the moth back with her staff. As the moth came back down, Ryder blast it with a fireball, which had destroyed the wings. Now it was on the ground, smoke coming off of it.

Carl: OOOh you just got slapped around like a ragdoll. Sucks to be you right now.

Toximoth:You rangers won't get away with this

Suddenly, a ray of silver light engulfed Toximoth, causing it to grow. It grew to the size of a 20 story apartment. It then jumped up, and with it's newly regrown wings, began to spread it's toxin smog around the city.

Lauren: I call upon the Wind Dragonzord. Redi-Kaze, come to my aid!

Redi-Kaze appeared from above and tackled Toximoth to the ground. Flapping it's own wings, Redi-Kaze was able to get rid of the smog. But then, Toximoth got up, and spat on the Zord's eyes, as Lauren got in. The zord began to thrash about.

Toximoth: That's right, do the dirty work for me.

Inside Redi-Kaze, Lauren was being assaulted by sparks. It was not pleasant to be in there.

Lauren: REDI-KAZE!

Redi-Kaze: I'm sorry Lauren, but this hurts.

Lauren: Dammit! We're going to need more help then just this.

With the others...

Carl: Oh man. Now would be a good time to get the zords.

Ryder was trying to mentally speak to his element, to help summon his dragon. Karmyn was trying to figure out what to do. The three of them saw Redi-Kaze get covered in the smog, and was weakening fast, as Toximoth just kept punching the wind Dragonzord around.

Rangers: NO!

That's when the three glowed brightly. Three beams of their respective color shot in multiple directions. A thunderstorm was forming, followed by the Earth rising up, and a giant ball of fire approached. They then formed into the Earth, fire, and Thunder Dragonzords. The Thunder Dragonzord was a norwegian spikeback, and had these massive (but not quite as big) wings. The Thunder Dragonzord looked liked a cross between a T rex and dragon, with two massive tusks, and a blade like tail. The earth Dragonzord, was a Komodo dragon on tread, but had a foot option. All three were of the rangers respective color. The rangers got into each of them.

Ryder: Amazing.

Fire Dragonzord: Greetings Ryder. I am Inferuno, the flameback dragon.

Ryder: Inferuno. It's got a nice ring. I don't know about you, but I'm not letting my teammate suffer any longer.

With Carl.

Carl: Whoa. I am loving this more and more each day.

Earth Dragonzord: you must be Carl. I can tell that my emerald chose you, and chose a good one. For that, I shall reveal my name. I am Shindou

Carl: Shindou? What does that mean?

Shindou: It translates into 'Tremor'

Carl: Makes sense. Let's go and help Lauren and Redi-Kaze.

With Karmyn...

Karym: so this is the inside of a Zord. Impressive.

Thunder Dragonzord: You can admire later, young Karmyn. As for how we know, Redi-kaze informed us. I am Ikazuchi.

Karmyn: We'll have to chat later. Right now, let's go!

The Dragonzords all got into action. Ikazuchi charged and tacked Toximoth, and with the electric Tusks all charged up. Shindou then rose up, and fell down, a lot, on the downed Toximoth.

Toximoth: No fair!

As Shindou did that, Inferuno cleared the gunk off of Redi-Kaze's eyes. Redi-Kaze rose up. Shindou backed away.

Lauren: thanks guys. Now, let's say we bring it together.

Rangers: RIGHT!

The four dragons roared loudly. Redi-Kaze and Inferuno flew up, as Ikazuchi leaned back, as the feet touched the head, before rising up, forming a leg. Shindou folded it's tail in, before rising up, forming another leg. Redi-Kaze's legs folded up, head moved to chest and tail became left arm, with the tip detaching, and flying up to the head, attaching to the sides of the black head. Inferuno's wings detached, and attached to the main body. The legs folded, and the arms folded back, before attachinmg as the right arm. After a brief pose, the Rangers saw everything from within, and the controls were that like from the original megazords.

Rangers: Dragonforce Megazord, online!

Toximoth by this time, had recovered, and began to blow it's smog onto the megazord, but the megazord effortlessly blew it back with all it's wings, causing Toximoth to be hit by it's own power. The megazord then hit toximoth with a backhand slap, sending it back to the ground.

Carl: DUUUDE Sic pimpslap!

Ryder: Well, I try.

Lauren: Okay. Let's finish it off.

Dragons: DRAGON SCYTHE!

Ikazuchi's tail appeared, as a massive black staff appeared in the jaws of the right arm. The tail then attached. The Megazord flew up, then came charging back down, with the blade glowing gold, and giving off an electric effect. The megazord slashed Toximoth.

Toximoth: OOOOH...I can't...spray...anymore!

Toximoth fell over one last time, and exploded. They had done it. They had successfully completed their first mission.

With Azalia, in her unknown palace...

Azalia: Those fools may have defeated Toximoth, but they won't win the war. I will have those Dragon emeralds, and then, I will become supreme ruler of the universe!

Hanzo: Azalia. The power in those emeralds will be yours. We will do what it takes to get them. No matter how many or how little battles they win, we will secure them.

Azalia: Good. That's the kind of attitude I like to hear.

The next day, The four met up at school. They had all gotten a good night's rest from their activities from the previous day.

Carl: Man, I'm on this constant rush. We totally went out and whooped some monster butt out there.

Lauren: Yeah. Listen. Let's meet at Hayley's cyber Cafe later. My dad is friends with the owner, so we may or may not get a deal. I for one could use a smoothie after school.

Ryder: I'm there.

Karmyn: Me to.

Carl: Like I'd say no.

The four rangers departed for their individual classes, ready to face the other part of their lives. Living as teenagers.

* * *

**A/N: whew. This chapter is DONE! Thank you for the support you guys have done for the first chapter alone. I got a little challenge for anyone who is a graphics' artist, reading this story. I think it would be awesome to see what the zords would look like, plus the megazord, so anyone who wants to make some pics of them (sadly, I'm not that good), PM me. I'll post a link to my favorite ones in my profile.**

**Now, as for the names, they are all japanese translations. Here they are.**

**Redi-Kaze – Lady Wind**

**Inferuno – Inferno**

**Ikazuchi – Thunder**

**Shindou – Tremor**


	3. Battery Driven Pt1

Later that day, The rangers had met inside the Cybercafe, although Lauren was feeling tired still. She tried to hide it, but Karmyn saw it.

Karmyn: You okay Lauren?

Lauren: Huh...oh...yeah.

Karmyn: Well....you look like you're about to pass out. Anything you should tell us?

Lauren: I'm just...exhausted.

Carl: Dang girl. You shouldn't push yourself so much. You look like you're somebody who's got something to prove.

Lauren: Well...all things considered, I kinda of...do. I mean look at my parents. Two of the greatest Power Rangers ever. I do have something to prove.

Ryder: Not really. You just...gotta be yourself,. That's all we ask.

Lauren: Believe me, I am being myself.

Carl: Well still, slow down. Try to take it easy. We might not have been a team for a while, but I speak for myself, I see you as the leader.

Lauren: Thanks, but it's usually the reds who lead.

Ryder: I think you're more qualified for the job.

Lauren: Thanks. But I also just realized something. We barely even know each other. We should talk about who we are. We might as well.

Karmyn: Sounds good. I'll start. I'm a sort of typical girl, in the sense I like to shop. I am both a track runner and skateboarder, which can explain my element. I;m allergic to rabbits, and I am...unfortunately easily grossed out, which is why I can't stand insects and spiders.

Carl: Nice. As for me, well I like to work out, and have been studying Capporera since I was ten. Really, I'm just a simple guy, who likes to chill.

Ryder: Well..Dunno if you guys knew this already but I'm a bitg fan of metal music, and have my own band. I play lead, and on occasion, drums. I used to have a really bad temper, but it's cooled over the years. What about you Lauren?

Lauren: Umm...well I'm a lot of things, according to different people. As I said, I'm driven. I do like to help out others in any way I can. I'm not exactly a typical teenage girl. I also can build various devices. Sadly, I didn't get to be part of making the morphers, as I'm not quite that advanced yet.

With Azalia...

Azalia: How is the search going?

Hanzo: Thus far, we haven't been able to have any luck finding one of the remaining Emeralds. At the same time, Kimberly hasn't been able to find them either.

Azalia: I suppose that's alright. However, there is more to be done. Find me the Mystic Mother. She has something I want.

Hanzo: shall we kill her as well?

Azalia: That isn't possible. There have been attempts before, but she always escapes. Zordon has proven to be a huge thorn in my side, even in death. And to think, I once helped Rita when she was still evil.

Hanzo: You need not worry your highness. We should focus on the task at hand though. With your permission, I'd like to send down a monster.

Azalia: You don't need my permission to do so Hanzo. Just make sure it's worthwhile. What did you have in mind to send down though.

Hanzo: I've created a monster that is able to absorb energy. Seems Messogog's lab equipment still worked. I like to call this monster....Battery Sponge

A spiked creature with what looked like a giant battery on it's back appeared. It chuckled. Azalia was impressed.

Azalia: Very nice Hanzo. I know you haven't let me down yet. Perhaps we can find a lot of uses for this creature.

Sponge: It would be an honor to sere you, mi'lady.

Azalia: Good.

Back in Reefside...

Ryder had just drove Lauren home. She practically stumbled right onto the couch. The exhaustion clearly taking it's toll on her.

Lauren: What's...going on?

She would fall sleep right after, feeling a slight bit cold. However, when she woke up, she had a blanket over her, and even embraced by Kim.

Lauren: M...Mom. What's...going on?

Kim: I think you might be running a fever. I tried to wake you up five minutes ago, but you weren't responding. You're burning up.

Lauren: What...oh no.

Lauren then began to cough. It wasn't no dry cought either. Instead, the young wind dragon ranger needed to spit up something, and she did...into a napkin of course, but it was blood. She would have freaked out, if she was feeling any better. Instead, she just passed out. That's when Tommy arrived home. He quickly noticed the girls on the couch, and how Lauren was out like a light.

Tommy: Oh my. What happened?

Kim: She's got a fever. She also began to spit up blood just now.

Tommy: Damn. I noticed that since yesterday;s fight, she's been a bit sluggish.

Kim: Do you think it had anything to do with that monster they fought?

Tommy: Maybe, but...if that's the case, we better figure it out. I'm calling the others over.

That's when Lauren woke up. Her eyes had gotten a bit red. She coughed again.

Lauren: Tommy....d...dad....I'm so sorry.

Tommy: Sorry? What you need to be sorry about pixie?

Lauren smiled. For some reason, Tommy had picked an odd, but cute nickname for her. It did bring a smile to her face.

Lauren: I...I feel as if I let you two down.

Kim: Lauren....

Tommy: Pixie...please don't say that. So you got infected by a monster. Believe me, you have no idea how many times that has happened to me and your mom.

Lauren meekly smiles, before she passes out. Tommy immediately picked her up, and carried her down to the underground power base. He immediately got the body scanner to check to see what the problem was.

Tommy: Well, the good news is, if we treat it fast enough, it will only remain a fever. Bad news is, it's still a fever, and it can get worse. We have to keep her cold.

Tommy activated a few switches, and a cold mist began to spray down on Lauren. Tommy then contacted the other rangers. They were able to immediately teleport in.

Carl: Yo doc, what's the problem?

Tommy: We managed to figure out why Lauren's been tired. Turns out, she was infected by Toximoth. I need to see if you guys have as well.

Kim immediately checked them all over. They were fine though. Kim sighed.

Karmyn: She...did try to protect us a lot there so...she pretty much did get the full blast.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. There were some Komododrones attacking the City, along with the new monster.

Ryder: That's our que then. Get Better Lauren. Ready?

Karym and Carl: Yeah.

All three: Dragonforce,, Dragonpower!

Three three activated their morphers, and turned into their ranger forms. They were then teleported to the scene of where the attack was, and began to fight. Tommy then looked at Kim.

Tommy: Listen. We better go. I know somebody, who knows who we are, that can quickly help Lauren.

Tommy activated another switched. He first drew some blood from Lauren, and then, hopped on his Black Dino ATV, which he had brought up. Kim got on as well.

Meanwhile, Lauren was struggling with her life a bit. However,t he spirit of her dragon kept her company inside her mindscape.

-Inside Lauren's mind-

Lauren looked around. Inside her own head, she felt fine, except for the heat that was starting to overcome her. That's when Redi-Kaze appeared, to keep her company.

Lauren: Redi-Kaze! What are you doing here?

Redi-Kaze: We are inside your mind, young dragon ranger. It's the only way I could help you, as you've been infected by Toximoth.

Lauren: I figured that one out.

Redi-Kaze: I couldn't help but see your memory of today. I do agree with your teammates. You feel as if you must put the entire world on your shoulders. While Very Admirable, it is also a very daunting and nightmarish task.

Lauren: I don't like letting people down. Is there something wrong with that?

Redi-Kaze: To a degree, yes. You strive for perfection. Yet young ranger, there is no such thing. Drive is good, but it can sometimes get to much.

Lauren: I know. It's just....I've been in situations before, where I had let people down. It hurts the looks, and the stuff they say, when I let them down.

Redi-Kaze: Those people are obviously not people you were to be friends with. Your fellow rangers would easily forgive you if things went wrong. Things like that can happen.

Lauren: Wow. I thought everyone was like that. I guess....

Redi-Kaze: You resent your mom a bit, don't you?

Lauren: I...guess.

Redi-Kaze: While I can't say for certain for everything she's done, I can say that she's been a great help to us dragons.

Lauren: And that's the thing. She has spent a lot of her time looking for the emeralds, that I hardly ever saw her. Not to mention the fact she never told my dad about who I am until just last week! Yeah. I resent some of the choices she's made in life. I want to prove that I'm strong, that I can take the world on.

Redi-Kaze: That's reckless behavior. Don't use that mentality. Yes, from what you've just told me, you're a lot like your mother, in the fact that you don't want others to carry burdens. But really Lauren...would you have lived the events of your life any different?

Lauren: I...No. While....I would have rather my mom and dad been there my entire life, I can't help but think...that she did raise me the best she could.

Redi-Kaze: She has. You've been through a lot. Now you have a full family. Embrace it. Enjoy life. Please. I know the other rangers told you the same thing. Don't be afraid to hide your weaknesses infront of the people you can trust. They will support you.

Lauren pondered that thought for a good minute. She then smiled. Suddenly, her senses picked up something. Redi-kaze felt it as well.

Redi-Kaze: Now would be a good time to wake up. I'll keep you cool, even if yu should morph.

Lauren nodded, and saw, through some of Redi-kaze's magic, that Hanzo was actually inside the lab.

-Real world-

Lauren got up, and kicked Hanzo. He breathed heavily, still affected by her fever.

Hanzo: HA! So Toximoth did do a number on you afterall. Well I'll just have to finish you off then.

Lauren: Not...Likely. Dragonforce...Dragon power...

Lauren managed to morph. Hanzo began to blast at her, in which She tried to dodge a few of the blasts. A lot of equipment was wrecked, until Eventually, Hanzo did strike her down. He pulled out a giant serrated sword, and pointed it at Lauren.

Hanzo: Say goodbye, Wind Dragon Ranger.

A/N: Cliffy just for you guys. Will Hanzo actually finish off Lauren, or will Lauren escape. Better yet, how are the Rangers fairing against Battery Sponge.

Again, thank you all for your reviews. I'm still hoping to get some awesome fan made pics of the dragonzords on what they should look like, by you, the fans. It should be good to see lol.


	4. Battery Driven Pt2

The four rangers met with Battery Sponge and the Komododrones. Battery Sponge chuckled like mad. It clearly annoyed Ryder, who had assumed leader position while Lauren was out sick. Battery Sponge didn't even stick around though.

Ryder: Where is he going?

Carl: Don't ask me. Just dispose of these clowns

Ryder: Good idea.

The three valiantly fought against the Komododrones. The numbers were great, but They were able to fend them off. They immediately went after Battery Sponge, who was draining electricity from anything electronic.

Karmyn: Well there goes that idea.

Ryder: what idea?

Karmyn: My element. You guys though, should still be good to use.

Ryder: Good. Fire claws! Flame Blast!

Ryder gathered a giant flame, and tossed it at Battery Sponge. But the monstere only put his hand out, and absorbed it

Sponge: Did you really thing that such an attack would work on me, the great Battery Sponge? I absorb all energy attacks. TAKE THIS RANGERS!

Battery sponge unleashed many waves of energy, all knocking back the rangers, devastatin g them.

Carl: Damn. This guy's good. Earth Shield!

Carl began to block a lot of the attacks, to keep Ryder and Karmyn safe, Carl then gave a mighty yell, and pounded the ground, causing the Battery Sponge to fall onto his battery.

Ryder: Good work Carl. I have an idea guys. His body, I believe is what absorbs the energy, because I aimed for the battery, and he used his body to protect it.

Songe: Uh oh.

Carl: It seems you're right.

Karmyn: I'm up first. Thunder Whip!

Her weapon forms, and it ensnared one of Battery Sponge's legs. She punt him around, launching up in the air. He came back falling down, battery side down. Ryder sent a stream of fire, to overheat it. Carl then punched the ground, to cause a spike to emerge, right where Battery Sponge was going to land. It impaled him. Battery Sponge exploded, as the three rangers turned around from the explosion, going into a victory pose.

Carl: And...here comes the growth spurt.

Right as Carl said that, a silver beam emerged from the sky and engulfed the remains of Battery Sponge, putting him back together, and making him grow extremely tall.

Karmyn: You called it.

Carl: Yeah I did.

Ryder: Let's just put an end to him.

All three: We Need Dragonzord Power!

Karmyn: Ikazuch!

Carl: Shindou!

Ryder: Inferuno!

The three dragons were summoned, and immediately began to go on the offensive, once their respective rangers entered in.

Ryder: Inferuno. This guy's main body absorbs energy attacks. It's the battery we have to strike.

Inferuno: Understood.

Back at the Power Lab...

Hazno raised his blade,charged full of energy, and brought it down upon Lauren. But she blocked it with her Wind Staff. She pushed him back, and kipped up. They began to clash weapons, with Hanzo going on the offensive. He missed once, and Lauren struck his hard in the gut, before blasting him backwards. He bounced off a wall, and shook his head. He smirked though.

Hazno: Foolish ranger. I got what I came for. No need for me to stick around.

Hanzo then vanished, as Lauren collapsed, quickly taking off her helmet, puking up a small puddle of blood. She slowly crawled over to the cold frost area, and felt the cold helping her relax. Combined with the emerald glowing, to help keep her fever down.

Lauren: Dad's gonna kill me.

It was then, that she heard Tommy and Kim arrive back. They were shocked to see the base thrashed like it was. Lauren kept trying to catch her breath. Kim came over, and got some paper towel, and cleaned up the blood that was still on Lauren's chin.

Tommy: What...happened.

Lauren: Hanzo.

Kim: I think we'll need to increase security then.

Tommy: No kidding. But...why was he here?

Lauren: He needed something here. I have no idea what he took.

Tommy: We'll worry about it later. Right now, we need to figure a way to defeat this monster.

Tommy pointed to the big screen, to show what he meant. Battery Sponge just kept absorbing all of the attacks that were thrown towards it. Lauren sighed, before coughing again.

Lauren: I'm going in!

Kim: Not a chance young lady. You're sick.

Lauren: Did...that ever stop any of you guys?

Tommy: Most of the time, no. But you're running a very high fever.

Lauren: I'm being kept cold old man! I would rather go down fighting, then watch my friends get destroyed, from the sidelines. I'm sorry, but this is an argument you can't win. Back to action!

Lauren teleported out of the base, and into Redi-Kaze, who was ready to go.

Redi-Kaze: I'll try to make this as quick as possible. I can't guarantee much though. This one's tough.

Lauren: Then *cough* Let's hit it with the Wing Blade.

Redi-Kaze: Hang on!

Redi-Kaze's wings glowed, and swept in, striking Battery sponge down, and bursting the battery.

Ryder: Lauren? Why you out?

Lauren: I'm not letting you guys take all the credit.

Carl: Well we did destroy it's small form.

Karmyn: Let's finish this. I need to shop after this.

Lauren: You do that.

All 4: We need Megazord power NOW!

The four dragons quickly combined, to make the Dragonforce Magazord. They instantly flew up and summoned the Dragon Scythe. They charged it up, and flew down, slicing right through Battery Sponge.

Battery Sponge: NOOOO! I failed you!

Battery Sponge then exploded, as the megazord landed.

One hour later, Lauren was aback in the cold zone. Her fever however, was still very much high. Kim sighed, and began to gather a few things to get Lauren to the Hospital, as she had passed out by now.

Tommy: We need to keep her cold still. But it's this virus that Toximoth gave her. I don't understand it though. Why is it only affecting her.?

Ryder: Maybe it came in skin contact. I noticed that her uniform had a slight rip in it when Toximoth arrived. Though a few poison mists were shot at all of us.

Tommy: Well, regardless of how it happened, I hope she gets better soon. It's not nice to see your own child deathly sick. To make matters worse, I discovered what Hanzo was after.

Just the mere thought of what the dragon general was after, caused Tommy to punch a hole into the nearest desk. He winced in pain from it, but he was far more angry at what was stolen.

Carl: Is there anything we can do to help doc?

Tommy: Not right now. We have to wait until Azalia makes her move. If what I think I correct, the a really powerful zord is coming back to life, and it will not be pretty. Not at all.

Carl: Wait wait. So you know exactly what it is they're after. Tell us. You hiding anything. We know that you were a power ranger in the past, but I don't recall of this 'other zord' unless if the evil dudes can make their own.

Tommy: They can. But this one, was not theirs. It was...my first one. The original Dragonzord. I got it...when I became the first evil ranger. Evil green. That....is how I got my start.

This surprised the three others. They knew that Tommy was not joking about it being just another monster they were after. Is was a really powerful zord that had a great amount of strength. One that Tommy hoped wouldn't be revived, for evil purposes.


	5. Upcoming plans

Two days after facing the Battery Sponge, Lauren was released from hospital, having had not only the fever broke, but given the medicine for it. She was indeed feeling better. She still trained herself constantly when she wasn't busy, but she always found some sort of fun in it. Although lately, not so much. It was, as if she was missing a certain element. And Tommy noticed during one of their spars.

Tommy: What's wrong pixie?

Lauren: Nothing dad. Nothing at all.

Tommy: We just got over this. Don't hide things. Please. You're not alone.

Kim, who had been watching the whole time, sighed, by smiled as well. She knew what the problem was exactly. However, she was also looking over various reports, of not only schoolwork, but more discoveries.

Kim: I think she misses her main sparring partner.

Tommy: Huh?

Kim: Let's face it Tommy, she's a lot like you in that aspect. If she doesn't have one of her main sparring partners, she doesn't find it as fun. That's very true with you, as I know when you spar with Jason, Adam, or Rocky, you have a great time.

Lauren: Yeah. That's pretty much it. But that's the only problem.

Kim: Well I think you're in luck. In about a week, there will be a reunion for the original teams, over in Angel Grove. It's gonna be fun, and you'll be able to meet up with Heather, and have a great spar.

Lauren: SWEET!

Tommy smiled at that. He was aware of that happening. Yet he knew that part of this whole thing was a covert operation. He had to somehow prevent the resurrection of his dragon zord. He had little doubt that it wouldn't be much of a threat, and that's the thing that bothered him the most. He didn't want to see his zord destroyed. He already had to deal with the loss of the white tiger, and even the dino zords. He hated to think about doing it again, with his first zord. He was very close to that one.

Of course, that thought sparked a memory from the night before, just before He and Kim went to pick up Lauren.

-Flashback, night before-

Tommy had grabbed his keys, ready to get Lauren from the hospital, when suddenly, a burst of light entered into the living room. It blinded him for a second, before he saw a beautiful, woman, dressed in a royal white gown, carry one of those fancy spectator goggles.

Woman: Hello Tommy. It's good to see you again.

Tommy: Who are you?

The woman chuckled for a second. The laugh seemed somewhat familiar. But it was all in good nature. This woman didn't seek to harm him at all.

Woman: I am...the Mystic Mother. But we've met before Tommy. Before I became what I am right now. The ultimate sorceress of good magic. I have to thank Zordon for that. Wish I could personally, but due to his demise, I was able to become good.

Tommy: so you were once evil?

Mystic Mother: Evil? Tommy, I was the one who started you on becoming a power ranger!

This took Tommy by surprise, a lot. He tensed up, knowing this person was once Rita Repulsa. He ground his teeth, and also fell into a battle stance, when Mystic mother chuckled again.

Mystic Mother: Relax Tommy. I'm not here to turn you evil. No no no. I have much more important things for you. I know about the little ranger reunion going on in Angel Grove. While you're there, keep an eye out for your Dragon Zord. I have a feeling that Azalia will indeed try to create a new dragon ranger. In fact, I'm kind of...hoping she does. But you, and your comrades have to make sure she never uses that power. Once she has that emerald rebuilt, there will be a less chance of you guys winning, as when she has the power, of all seven elemental dragons imbued within her, she will be unstoppable. Just one is bad enough.

Tommy: Okay. But...why my Dragon Zord?

Mystic Mother: Tommy my boy. Azalia once helped me. She owed me something. With the green emerald, she managed to separate it into four components. The zord, dagger, wax, and coin. Weaker then it's original form. I know, as she stole the remaining wax from me. Just one little bit was all she needs. You might be the green ranger again...or you might not. Personally, you've done more then enough, serving on four teams. I don't want you to go through it again.

Tommy: It's kind of to late. My daughter is one right now, and every single time she goes out there, I worry. Hell, she just almost died. I think that if I did become a ranger again, I would feel better.

Mystic Mother: Well...you can. Temporarily. See, that's another thing I'm here for. I've been contacting most of the other rangers from the original team. Kim being the first one. I want you to have this.

Mystic mother handed Tommy a golden coin. Tommy's eyes widened at the sight of it. He recognized what it was.

Tommy: The white ranger power coin/ But it was destroyed by Goldar.

Mystic Mother: Correct. But my powers were able to restore the ninjetti power coins. I have little doubt that Azalia will escalate things in Angel Grove. Hence why I need most of the original team there. I would say all, but...well...you know.

Tommy: Yeah. I know about what happened to Trini. But...what about Billy. Thought he was on Aquitar, and couldn't become one again.

Mystic Mother: Humans and Aquitians are different. He couldn't survive there. But he's like an ambassador now. Also, thanks to my power, I was able to fix that small problem. Also, you need not worry about the command center. Yes, it's gone, but because of my power, you guys will be able to summon your zords. Both ninja, shogun...and even titanus.

Tommy: Wow. Thanks. But, what about Jason and Zack. They never got ninjetti powers.

Mystic Mother: Like Kim to Kat, Rocky and Adam passed their powers to them. Anyways. You know what to do. If you have to destroy your first zord, do so. I know how close you were to it, but if it's under her control, then you'll have no choice.

Tommy: I...understand.

Mystic Mother: Good. Oh, and don't be surprised if you guys do get another ranger. A white ranger...to be exact.

To prove her point, Mystic Mother held out her hand, and a white emerald was glowing brightly. Tommy smiled.

Mystic Mother: I was able to secure this before I found my palace raided. I will look over Reefside for a worthy candidate. But before I go Tommy...It was good to see you again, and good luck.

Mystic Mother vanished from sight, as Tommy looked both happy and shocked.

-End Flashback-

It was then, that the alarms went off. Lauren sighed. Tommy and Lauren rushed to see what was going on. This monster was a Ronin like monster. Big, bulky, carried swords, and was like a samurai, except a dark one. Hence a ronin. Kimm immediately contacted the others.

Kim: guys, we got another monster on our hands. It's over at the mall. Inside, in fact.

Karmyn: I see that one. He's gonna pay for destroying people and merchandise.

Carl: On our way over.

Ryder: Roger that.

Kim cut the feed, and saw that the others had transformed, and engaged the monster. Lauren smiled.

Lauren: Well, I'm feeling healthy, and ready for this. DRAGON FORCE! DRAGON POWER!

Lauren transformed, and teleported to the scene of the attack. She had her staff summoned, and began to wail at the monster, but she was pushed back. The others helped, but they were pushed back as well.

Monster: HA! Like you could do anything to Rokushi. You're nothing. All these garments as well are pathetic.

With Azalia...

That idiot. He cares more about fashion! Dammit.

Hanzo: I should have gone in place. But he seems to be doing alright besides that.

Azalia: True. Are the preparations ready to head to Angel Grove?

Hanzo: Yes.

Azalia: good. But we'll need some assistance. You know what to do.

Hazo: Yes my queen.

The Ronin began to blast all of the nearby stores. This was really starting to piss Karmyn off, who wrecklessly charged forth, and tried to hurt Rokushi. But Rokushi, with his giant sword, slashed her down to the ground. He was about to finish her, when she managed to catch the blade.

Rokushi: Resistance is futile, little girl!

Karmyn: I will not lose to a creep who makes a mockery out of fashion. I might be a Valley Girl, but I'm...no...PUSHOVER!.

Karmyn Dug deep within her own ability, to unleash a powerful electric charge upon Rokushi. This electrified him, and blast him backwards out of the mall itself. Karmyn tried to get up.

Lauren: Wow. Good one Karmyn.

Karmyn: Thanks. I just don't like seeing things destroyed, aside from these freaks.

Ryder: Now's our chance though. Let's combine.

Carl: Word dawg!

Carl opened up the mouth of his shield, and placed it out front. Ryder put his claws on top. Lauren separated her staff, and put both on the sides of the shield. And lastly, Karmyn took the rope of her whip off, and placed inside the shield's mouth

Rangers: FIRE!

A four elemental blast was shot towards Rokushi, and it blew him up. The silver ray of light hit the fallen monster, making him grow. He then started slashing things.

Rangers: We need Dragonzord power NOW!

Karmyn: Ikazuchi!

Carl: Shindou!

Ryder: Inferuno!

Lauren: Redi-Kaze!

The dragons appeared, and as the rangers teleported in, the dragons came together, forming the Dragonforce Megazord.

The zord flew up, and used Redi-Kaze's wing blade, but combined with Inferuno's wings as well. It swiped Rokushi hurting it.

Lauren: Time to finish this.

The Dragon Scythe appeared, and charged up. But Rokushi blocked it with his sword. They tried to parry each other, but it was a tie.

Lauren: We should have expected them to be stronger. I just wish there was some way we could do more.

Ikazuchi's voice: There is. Each of you has a cord attached to their chairs. Plug it into the helmet, and channel your element. One at a time. Karmyn. It's best if you do it this time.

Karmyn: On it.

Karmyn plugged herself in, and began to emit electricity. It powered up the Ikazuchi leg

Karmyn: SUPER LIGHTING KICK!

The Megazord parried Rokushi's blade, before a supercharged superkick hit him right in the chin, electrifying him, sending him backwards, and exploded.

Carl: Whoa girl. That was one hard kick you gave that monster. Nice.

Karmyn: Thanks. I hoped it was enough.

One hour later, at the Cybercafe, The four were looking forward to their break. Karmyn was showing off a new lavender sundress she had bought that day, which looked good on her.

Lauren: Say guys. I forgot to mention this, but if you guys want to come, and I highly recommend it, you guys have been invited to a ranger reunion in Angel Grove.

Carl: For real?

Lauren: Yeah. The original team is going to be there. The very same team my mom and dad were part of. I'm so stoked about it.

Ryder: But what abut here? What if Azalia decides to attack?

Lauren: I don't think it's gonna happen. This last one was just a quick one. If anything she'll be attacking Angel Grove. I believe that the reason she had Hanzo steal the dragon coin and dagger, was to make her own ranger. And she needs a zord. What better one, then Dad's first zord, the original Dragonzord.

Karmyn: Sounds good, but still...

Lauren: Guys. I wouldn't be suggesting this if I knew reefside wasn't safe. I happen to know that reefside will be well protected enough for one week while we're gone.

?: She's right you know.

Lauren smiled, and turned around. She, and the other rangers saw a tall, early twenties latin male, decked out in white. Carl recognized him.

Carl: You're trent Mercer, world renowned comic artist. Also known for various other works. This is dope!

Trent: Thanks. But yeah. Lauren's right. Reefside will be safe.

Karmyn: And...how do you know about us...?

Trent pulled up a chair quickly, and sat down. Lauren still smiled. She knew the reason. But were slightly surprised the others didn't.

Trent: I'm actually one of you. A ranger. White Dino Thunder ranger. Dr. O filled me in on what happened when Lauren was sick, and I agreed to come and help out here, since I was gonna be in town for a couple days anyways. So any monster attacks, I can deal with. I got the experience. My powers are all charged up and ready to go.

Ryder: That's a relief.

Carl: Man, we should chill one time. We could use some pointers and whatnot.

Trent: Looking forward to it.


	6. Angel Grove Pt 1: Day at the beach

Spring break in Angel grove meant beaches and babes galore. It was no surprise that Carl and Ryder were looking forward to seeing the birthplace of the Power Rangers, and meeting the original team. Lauren and Karmyn were as well, but b3ecause of the babes...it was more so for the boys.

They traveled in two vehicles. Kim drove in a camper, which had enough room for everyone to walk around during the five hour trip. But Tommy drove an 18 wheeler, saying it was for ranger business.

So when they did arrive, they immediately went to a hotel, by the beach. The bar that was attached to their hotel, was run by a couple of Tommy and Kim's high school buddies, Bulk and Skull. In fact, when they came there, bulk, the rounder, but smarter of the two ex bullies and ex cops, greeted them.

Bulk: Hey guys. Wow it's been a long time Tommy...what like eight years?

Tommy: Yeah. Been extremely busy with my work. It's what being a teacher can do.

Bulk: Huh. Didn't think you were the teacher type.

Tommy merely chuckled at that, as he knew what Bulk was referring to. Bulk quickly made some lemonade for the two.

Bulk: so, I take it you two are back together? Well, if you are, best of luck you two.

Kim: You're good Bulk. Yeah we are. The love...never really left. Just...it was complicated.

Tommy: Yeah. so...how has Angel Grove been?

Bulk: safe. No more need for you guys. But even so, if there was a new threat, I'm sure others would step up. There's only so much you guys can do before that job gets to you.

Tommy: Yeah. Which is why I enjoy the peaceful life. But I admit, I do miss the action.

Bulk Chuckled at that. Yeah, he knew about Tommy and Kim being Power Rangers, after finally finding out the last time Tommy was in Angel Grove. Bulk then smiled, seeing Lauren and her friends.

Lauren: Hey Bulk.

Bulk: Hey-ey. Good to see you again kiddo. These some buddies of yours?

Lauren: Yeah. We're just here to try to have a good time. Stress from things calls for a vacation.

Bulk: I know. Wait so...

Lauren: Yep.

Carl: What's he talking about?

Bulk: No need to worry Kid. I know about 'the power' and how it has different forms. Went to high school with these two, and eventually found out. Your secret is safe with me.

Carl: That's cool. I'm Carl By the way. Earth Dragon Ranger

Karmyn: Karmyn. Thunder Dragon Ranger.

Ryder: I'm Ryder. Fire Dragon Ranger.

Lauren: That's the team. As for me, I am the Wind Dragon Ranger.

The two ex rangers and the dragon rangers were lucky nobody else was around so they didn't need to worry about conversation. The sun was bright on the outdoor bar, but it was still early.

Bulk: Dragons eh? Well that's a good animal to go with. Strong and powerful. Best of luck for you guys. Well, we'll catch up later. I gotta set up for this martial arts competition I have going on in a couple hours. It's for teens.

Lauren: Really?

Bulk: Yeah. It will be great for you. Couple of your buddies from before are gonna be in there.

Lauren: Sweet.

Tommy: Oh but...we're supposed to have a reunion here later on.

Bulk: I know. Which is why I am holding it today. Figured you guys would like to see it, plus potentially help some of the upstarts

Kim: Aww that's sweet. Yeah it should be fun to watch. You gonna enter Lauren?

Lauren: Do you really need to ask that mom?

Tommy: It's a yes then.

A couple hours later, a couple of the other Rangers had joined them. Rocky and Aisha to be exact. Rocky was still wearing blue from his Zeo days. He and Tommy were helping Bulk Set up the rings.

Rocky: I still find it hard to believe you're a teacher.

Tommy: I know what you're saying, I find it hard sometimes myself. Though for you, I'm not surprised you're a chef.

Rocky: Yeah. What can i say, my stomach is always hungry kind of like that-

Tommy:-Please don't remind me.

With the Dragon Rangers, they had actually gone to the beach. Ryder and Carl were chilling by one of the stands, when Ryder saw a girl walk out from the water, all soaking wet. He smiled when he saw her.

Carl: Cute chick?

Ryder: Yeah. That one.

Ryder pointed out to who he was talking about. Carl just chuckled at Ryder, which confused the fire Dragon Ranger.

Carl: Man, that's Lauren.

Ryder: Seriously?

Cral: Yeah bra. Saw here in that little number when she got here.

Ryder: Wow.

Carl: Got a thing for her or something?

Ryder: I'm not sure. I think so. I thought she was pretty before, but...seeing her like this...wow.

Carl: she's a real beauty man. But trust me bra, girls like those prefer guys who aren't just about their looks. She's hot and all, especially since she's fifteen, but She would appreciate a guy who cares more about her looks.

Ryder: Well...that's good to know. Still, I'm going to ask her out one time.

Carl: good luck bra.

With Kim, she had actually went for a bit of driving on her own. She actually was to meet with somebody who lived in the city. Justin Stewart to be exact. The Blue Turbo Ranger. She was actually at his apartment right now, and he welcomed her in.

Justin: good to see you back here Kim. What can I help you with. Still with the dragon emeralds?

Kim: Yeah. You've been a great help. With everything.

Justin: Hey, you know the saying. Once a ranger, always a ranger. I'm just helping keep the power in good hands. Speaking of, here you go.

Justin pulled out two morphers and two communication watches. One was white, and one was green. Kim Smiled.

Kim: That was quick.

Justin: Yeah. Not to hard, once I knew how to do them.

Kim: Thanks. Speaking of this, I need you to keep surveillance in the city. I believe Azalia is in town, and is trying to remake the green dragon emerald. No. She is. It was once in her possession,. But she gave it's powers, in a weaker form, to Rita Repulsa before. She has the parts she took. If she has it at full power, she'll be able to absorb it's power, which is never good.

Justin: No problem Kim. I'll let you guys know. All of you. Since the original gang is in town as well. Think of this condo as an unofficial command center. As for teleporting in here, nobody will see it.

Kim: Thanks. Billy has taught you well.

Justin: Yeah. Glad he took me under his wing when he came back from Aquitar. To bad he couldn't live there, but at least he is an ambassador for both worlds.

Kim:Anyways, I'll catch you later.

Justin: Yep. I'll be around.

Kim smiled, as she left. She went right back to Bulkmeyiers (the name of Bulk's bar) to meet with the others.

Back at the beach, Karmyn walked up to Carl and Ryder, in a two piece lavender bikini. She ordered herself a drink, before turning to the boys.

Karmyn: I am loving this vacation. But Lauren seems to be really liking it, as she's ran into a couple of her friends here. They want to play some volleyball with us. You guys up for a three on three game?

Ryder: I'm game.

Carl: Let's play.

Wiuth that, Karmyn led the two boys down to where a volleyball net was set up. Lauren and her two friends were there, talking with Laurne. Karmyn arrived with the boys, and got Lauren's attention.

Lauren: so you guys decided to join. Sweet. Oh, before I forget, Ryder, Carl, these are my two best friends here in Angel Grove, Heather, and my Uncle Jake.

The four exchanged greetings. Jake was lean, just as tall as Carl, The tallest of the dragon rangers) and had messy light brown hair. He wore black trunks with a green stripe on each leg. Heather was a couple inches shorter then Jake, very curvy, and had platinum blond hair with a couple of blue streaks through her hair. She wore a very light grey bikini.

But Ryder was very curious as to why Lauren had an uncle that was their age., and he did ask. Lauren quickly explained that Kim's dad had another kid, about a couple years before Lauren was born.

Jake: Boys against girls?

Heather: I'm up for that.

The game was played. It was pretty even, and both sides were having fun.

Meanwhile., with Azalia and Hanzo...They were at an empty warehouse by the harbor. Azalia had almost finished the emerald, while Hanzo simply watched.

Hanzo: Are you sure you can trsut your own son to help us out, my queen.

Azalia: I do. I understand he may not always agree with me, but he will not fail me. But I must ask, why do you have your own concerns. Is it because he reminds you of...you?

Hanzo I...it;s not that.

Azalia: Afraid he will betray his mother...just like you did.

Hanzo: My mother was a fool. Like most dragons. They don't see that with the great power that dragons wield, that it should be used as such.

Azalia: Couldn't agree more. Now let's get this done. The sooner I have possession of this emerald, I can then significantly increase my own powers.

A few hours later, the competition was underway. Everyone, from the original ranger team, and the zeo team, plus Tommy's brother David, was there. The only person who wasn't there, was Trini, as she passed away in a car crash about ten years back.

Adam park, the Green Zeo, and 2nd black ranger, was the host of the martial arts event. The male division was all the way done, with Jake being the winner, and now, it was Lauren and Heather, in the finals for the female division. Heather and Lauren both wore similar outfits, like their beach wear, except it was sports bras and boy shorts, along with gloves, pads, helmts and boots.

It was a close match, with Heather greatly giving Lauren a run for her money. But Lauren, with some new skills she managed to get from Tommy, was able to pick up the victory.

Later, the three teams were chilling. It was getting close to sunset, but the teams didn't mind.

Billy: I'm glad we had this guys.

Jason: Yeah me to man. It's been a while.

Aisha: To great times guys.

Rangers: To great times.

They had to careful about what they said, as more people were around. But eventually, all the festivities had worn everyone out, by the time it was eleven, so thus, everyone was soon asleep.

In the morning though, just as the Dragon Rangers were gonna head to the beach, Lauren's communicator went off. It was Justin.

Lauren: go ahead Justin.

Justin: Lauren. If you haven't seen the news. Your dad's first zord has risen up. I'm also getting readings from there, emerald readings to be exact. I would suggest you get down there as soon as possible. I'd teleport you guys, but I can only teleport you guys to my place.

Lauren: Alright, we're on it. Let's get to the back of the hotel.

The four rangers quickly went there, meeting with Tommy and Kim, as Justin had alerted them as well.

Tommy: Before you guys morph, I want to give you guys these., the Dragon cycles.

Tommy Opened up the 18 wheeler carrier, and revealed four motorcycles, designed for speed, and color coded.

Lauren: Thanks dad. Let's do this guys.

Kim: Wait. There's also a monster attack. Seems that,they sent some sort of fire beast, and he is attacking at the harbor as well.

Ryder: I'll go after him then. If it's fire, it's my element to control.

Rangers: Dragon Force, Dragon Power!

The four immediately transformed into their ranger forms, and hopped on their dragon cycles, and sped away. Once they were out of range, two figures snuck away, having seen everything. Luckily for them, Kim and Tommy weren't looking. But to be exact, the two figures that snuck away, were Jake and Heather.

Jake: Wow.

Heather: Yeah. I don't know about you, but whatever they are doing, it sounds dangerous.

Jake: I know. Let's get to the harbor. We'll confront them there.

Heather: Good idea.

Heather quickly got her cell phone out, and called for a taxi. Jake was still very much surprised. The four who he and Heather were playing volleyball with, were rangers, and Lauren was one of them. To makes things worse, Kim and Tommy knew. That's what he was thinking.

But he wasn't concerned about that right now. He was concerned for his niece. He didn't want her to get hurt, whatsoever.


	7. Angel Grove Pt 2: A Green Hope

The battle at the harbor had already begun. The rangers were taking on some Komododrones. The monster that was with them as well, was a fire lionman, called flame-mane. It was launching fireballs all over the place, but Ryder was able to counter them. Azalaia had also summoned Tommy's Dragonzord, before she threw the emerald at it. Its back, minus the tail, became all spiked, and massive cannons formed on it's shoulders, before the dragon would be absorbed into the emerald. The glowing emerald then dropped onto the nearest roof. Azalia was tired. She collapsed.

Azalia: Hanzo. Doing all of that just really put a drain on me. Please. Get me that emerald.

Hanzo: With pleasure.

Hanzo ran and jumped up to the building where the emerald had floated down to. Lauren saw this, and teleported away. Being that Ryder was busy with Flame-Mane, it was up to Carl and Karmyn to clean up the drones.

Carl: We always seems to get the dirty work, eh thunder princess?

Karmyn: True, but then again, I can't complain much. Been practicing with your element?

Carl: Yeah. You?

Karmyn: Of course. Let's rock this.

They both jumped up. Carl was the first the land away from the drones. He punched the ground hard, causing the Komododrones to fall together, and Karmyn shocked them when she landed.

Up on the roof, Lauren and Hanzo looked at each other, weapons prepared. Hanzo even smirked.

Hanzo: I must say Lauren. I do enjoy our fights. I would assume Redi-Kaze has taught you well, as you fight exactly like she does, when in her smaller, more fighter capable form.

Lauren: I'll take that for what it's worth.

The two began to clash. The emerald finally landed softly. Blasts were hurled, weapons clashed, and blows exchanged. Both were getting tired from it. But Hanzo made a mistake, when he looked over Lauren's shoulder, to see Jake taking the emerald. Lauren Hit a hard shot to the head, followed by a massive wind blast, that sent Hanzo into the ground below. Lauren then looked around, to see Jake, almost melting and reconstructing, as he held the emerald. He got up, as it glowed brightly.

Jake: What...just happened?

Lauren: Hmmm...I guess this means that the emerald chose you to be it's ranger.

Jake: I see. Don't you and the others have one then Lauren.

This startled Lauren. She sighed, recomposed herself, and the vizor and mouth part of her helmet went inside, to show her face. Jake smiled.

Lauren: Normally I'd say this is something that you shouldn't be remotely involved in. Hell, I almost died once already. But as it is, you have greatly helped me and the others, preventing Azalia from getting her hands on the original Dragonzord and the power it has. As soon as mom arrived, she'll have your morpher.

Jake: Wait. Sis, knows about this?

Lauren: Are you kidding? She's the original Pink Ranger. Before we were born. She has also been the one responsible for securing the dragon emeralds.

Jake: Wow. Well as for how I found out...well me and Heather were looking for you guys, as you did say to meet you guys outside the hotel. We found you behind, were the loading docks are, and hid as we saw you morph.

Lauren sighed. She then saw the 18 wheeler pull in, right below them, and Kim and Tommy came out. Lauren grabbed Jake, and teleported the both of them to the ground.

Lauren: Mom. I need the green morpher, NOW!

Kim: Okay. But why though.

Jake: Hey sis.

Jake walked out in front, with the emerald brightly glowing. Kim was shocked, but quickly recovered. Tommy also saw this, and smiled, tossing the green dragon morpher to Jake.

Lauren: Slip the morpher onto your wrist. Open it up. There is a place to put the emerald. Put it in, close it, then to morph, say Dragon Force, Dragon Power.

Jake nodded, and did what he was told. He morphed, looking exactly like Tommy did, except with some dragon patterns and a kanji for water on his shield. He felt strong.

Jake: This is incredible. I feel amazing.

Kim: Well then little brother. Congratulations on being a ranger. You are the green water ranger.

Tommy: It's a relief to see somebody who I see responsible enough to handle the first Dragonzord. It was mine before. But even then, I feel you'll be more synchronized then I was.

Jake: Maybe. But enough chatting. That fire monster needs to be defeated, and we're just wasting time.

Lauren nodded, as her helmet vizor and mouthpiece were shown again. Both immediately jumped into battle, with Jake managing to channel a powerful enough water blast to weaken Flame-Mane.

Flame-Mane: Grrr...looks like a 5th ranger. No matter. You'll all perish. TAKE THIS!

Flame-Mane blasted all the rangers, but they all dodged, and all went in, quickly using a flurry of kicks to knock Flame-Mane to the ground.

Carl: Yo. Who are ya man?

Jake: Carl. It's me, Jake. I managed to retrieve the emerald before the bad guys could.

Ryder: Good to know. Let's finish this guy off.

Azalia: Not so fast rangers. I think that he deserves to play a little bit more. SILVER ENCHANTMENT! MAKE MY MONSTER ALL POWERFUL!

Azalia blasted Flame-Mane with a silver ray of light, which caused the fire lion to increase in size. He then began to blast things.

Rangers (minus Jake): We need Dragonzord power NOW!

The call was heard, but nothing came. This shocked the rangers.

Lauren: I feel Redi-Kaze approaching, but she's not here.

Karmyn: Maybe they also have to travel?

Jake: Dammit. What do we-

Jake was suddenly cut off when he felt the powerful glow of summoning happen. But he was also starting to suffer from a brain overload, as he was trying to recall all the memories. Eventually, he regained his footing, and smiled behind his mask.

Jake: I won't let this guy win. Let's have my Dragonzord work it's magic.

Jake summoned the dragon dagger flute. Once that was done, the mouth cover slid into the helmet, as Jake brought it to his lips. He began to play the enchanted melody, that would summon the water Dragonzords. It rose from below the water. Jake then hopped in, as the dragon began to advance.

Jake: This is incredible. Sis, I won't let you down.

Water Dragonzord: It is good to be of use again. Might I ask your name?

Jake: I'm Jake. The new green water ranger.

Water Dragonzord: Greeting Jake. I am Gogyou. Place the dagger in the slot beside your right hand. We're both gonna do this.

Jake: On it. Let's start off with this.

Jake pressed a missile button, and it activated the finger rockets. They dazed Flame-Mane for a second, but Flame-Mane came back with a flurry of fire punches, that sent Gogyou into the water.

Jake: Big mistake. TRIPLE TSUNAMI CANNONS!

Gogyou rose from beneath the water, and blasted Flame-Mane with three massive water rays, that doused the big kitty, but it didn't finish the monster off. Azalia powered it up, making the flames appear. But that's when it was assaulted by all the other Dragonzords, as they had come to fight.

Gogyou: Good. Now with the power we have, I think we could all combine, to form the Super Dragonforce Megazord.

Redi-Kaze: You always did like to steal the words out my mouth Gogyou. But it's good to see you back in action.

Gogyou: It's been a while, but I'm still good to go.

The transformation began. Shindou, Ikazuchi, and Inferuno all formed their parts. Redi-Kaze's legs separated, and the body split Gogyou's feet receded, chestplate separated, fingered went into armor, and armor came together. The head and cannons also separated. Redi-Kaze's tail became the right arm, as Inferuno became the right arm. Their wings attacked to the back, as the separated body of Redi-Kaze became the head and shoulders. It was complete.

Lauren: Ready for your first megazord battle uncle Jake?

Jake: Let's do this!

The new megazord began to battle against Flame-Mane, who kept launching fireball after fireball against the new megazord. But the right arm kept blocking until they got in close, and punched Flame-Mane down. A wind Slash later, and Flame-Mane was hurting.

Flame-Mane. Grrr...you won't win.

Lauren: We already have. Prepare the Dragon Scythe!

The Dragon Scythe, now attached with Gogyou's chestplate, formed. They powered it up with all five elements, and did a massive Scythe Slash, to finish off Flame-Mane. The monster exploded.

With Azalia...

Azalia: Dammit. That was a powerful one as well. We were so close Hanzo.

Hanzo: I know. I'm sorry that I failed you.

Azalia: You did your best. I know that you can't succeed all the time, but you're doing well as it is. I'm not quite concerned yet. It's when Zero get's involved that I start to panic.

Hanzo: Hate to say it, but even I agree. But yeah. The rate things are going, we need...him afterall. Your son.

Azalia: Yeah. He should prove to be more then enough of a challenge for the rangers.

Hanzo: Yeah. Take a couple days off. Reforming that emerald took a lot out of you, then you care to show.

Azalia: Fine. I'll do it.

Later, at Tommy and the Ranger's suite...

Jake: Kim. I'm gonna have to come back with you to Reefside. But I think the only way dad will approve is if he knows.

Kim: You do understand the secrecy, right.

Jake: Yeah. It's like any other masked hero. They don't want their identity public. But still...

Kim: We could...always make up some sort of excuse, like saying that you wanted to try someplace else.

Jake: Perhaps. It's not like I have many friends here. Besides, he says that my happiness is extremely important.

Lauren: I'm sure gramps will understand.

Heather: Speaking of Reefside...my dad just got a new job as a museum curator, and he has to uproot us. Now I know I got family there, it's a sweet deal.

Lauren: Oh yeah! That is good.

The rangers began to chat amongst themselves. Tommy however, had stepped away. That is when a ball of light appeared before him.

Tommy: Hello again.

The Mystic Mother formed, and smiled at Tommy, handing him a box.

Mystic Mother: I had been watching everything with keen interest. I am somewhat surprised that Kim's own little brother is now the commander of the original dragonzord.

Tommy: Yeah. That's the white emerald?

Mystic Mother: Correct. I think that Lauren's friend, Heather, is the perfect candidate. When the time is right, give this to her. She will help greatly.

Tommy: Not a problem.

Mystic Mother: I'll be dropping in, from time to time, when need be. The power of the dragons, it's more fierce then whatever has happened before. Whenever I have more information, I'll gladly help.

Tommy: Thank you.

Mystic Mother vanished in a flash of light, and Tommy smiled. He went inside, with the jewel box in hand. He put it to the side.

Tommy: Well, I'm just glad that everything in Angel Grove as successful. You guys, just chat amongst yourselves. Me and Kimmy here, have a date. So I must say, thanks for taking care of the monster problem before hand.

Lauren: No problem dad.

Tommy smiled at his daughter, as he and Kim both left the suite, happy to finally have a night to themselves, back in their hometown.

A/N: Whew. I hope all the suspense towards this was worth it. For those of you who are disappointed that Tommy is not gonna be a ranger, I'm sorry. I just felt he had long since served his purpose as a ranger, even though he is the absolute best one. But need not fret. Something big is about to happen.


	8. Angel Grove Pt 3:Black and white

Azalia was not doing to well right now. The spell to recreate the green emerald had taken a lot out of her, and Hanzo knew it. Hanzo looked at Azalia, as she slept, admiring her.

Hanzo: I had given everything up for you my queen. I don't remember when it was, but I knew that there was one day, that suddenly drew me to you. I had been cursed by this form since then. But had I had my true warrior form, you'd had of noticed me, and we'd be together. Instead...you...you had to do what you did, and it resulted in your son being born.

?: You talking about me?

Hanzo turned around to see Azalia's son. He was in the shadows, and dressed all in black, even covering his face. Hanzo growled.

?: You forget Hanzo, that you're just her bodyguard. But for me, I am her son. And I would gladly show you to never forget your place. As it would seem, I do have a mission to carry out. Now if you don't mind...I got to get out of here. Unlike you, I got some serious business to do.

With that, Azalia's son vanished into the shadows. Hanzo sighed, still watching as Azalia slept.

Elsewhere...

Lauren was training on top of the hotel roof, by herself. Nobody knew she was up there. She enjoyed the wind caressing her hair, even if she manipulated it herself. Still, she was not in a good mood. Inspite of everything, she was not happy with herself.

Lauren: We should have beaten that monster much quicker then that!

She launched a powerful air bullet, which luckily, didn't strike anything. That's when she heard some clapping behind her. She saw a masked figure.

?: Impressive Wind Dragon Ranger. I must say. Your frustrations are delectable. You seem frustrated with yourself, because you believe that the world relies on you far to much. Well what if you decided to just...let go...screw the world.

Lauren: I would never do such a thing.

?: Who are you fooling? Not me. But Lauren...perhaps you're fooling yourself. I can sense the inner darkness within you. So Lauren, let me see just how true of a warrior you are. Dance with me.

He rolled up his right sleeve, to show a dragon morpher. Lauren growled when she saw that. Her's appeared as well. They circled around each other.

?: Make no mistake. I am not one of you. Well I am, but I am far superior to any of you. I am the doubt inside your heart. Your anger, your pride. I am those emotions you try to control, that eventually go chaotic. My name is not important, but for now, you can call me Itachi. The Chaos Dragon Ranger. And...the son of Azalia.

That threw Lauren for a loop, as she was so shocked, that she didn't even notice him transforming. She was decked, and landed near the edge. She got up, and transformed herself. That is when she let loose on wind blasts.

Itachi: Excellent.

A black shield covered the black colored dragon ranger (the patterns being gold and white mix), preventing him from being hit. But when he deactivated it, he fell onto one knee, before he turned into a black streak. Lauren was able to keep up, they both striking each other down quite a lot. Lauren eventually let out a mighty yell, which caused a massive tornado to form on the roof. But then, she was struck down by a black beam.

Suddenly, that's when she heard her communicator go off. It was Ryder.

Lauren: What's going on?

Ryder: Your parents are being attacked at the restaurant. We have no idea where you are, but get down here. It's Hanzo. He's after something again.

Lauren: Kinda busy right now. But I'll be there as soon as I can.

Ryder: you're needed-

Lauren: SHUT UP RYDER! When I say I'm busy, I'm BUSY!

Itachi began to laugh, before he himself melted into the ground. Lauren muttered a curse under he breath. She hopped down to where the fight was, now which had come outside of the building. Hanzo was currently fighting Carl and Jake, and wasn't fairing to well. Lauren then stomped on him.

Lauren: What is it you want Hanzo? The white emerald? HA! As if I'd let you take such a valuable item.

Hanzo: Like the dragon coin and dagger?

That comment pissed off Lauren to no end, and she viciously attacked Hanzo. But Hanzo was able to throw her off, before getting blasted by a really powerful wind blast. She looked up, to see the Komododrones taken care off, but a monster that had drill spikes on it's back attacking the others. Suddenly, she saw it getting blasted back by a white light. Lauren appeared where it came from, seeing a new ranger. A white one.

Lauren: Heather?

Heather: Yeah. Seems like everything was in place afterall. What with my parents moving to Reefside at the end of the week.

Lauren: Yeah. What;s this guys' name.

Monster: I am Drillslash.

Lauren: Yeah that's nice, and all, but I don't care much.

Lauren ran up to the monster, attempting to strike it with her staff, only to be shot back and into the nearby wall. She got up to shake it off.

Ryder: You okay?

Lauren: Yeah. Sorry I went off like that earlier. But We...have a bad ranger on our hands as well. Where he went, I don't know. All I know is, that we need to beat this guy.

Ryder: Agreed. I've been working on better flame projectiles, but even then, they don't affect this guy much.

Lauren: Then let's give him an extra hot one. You power up a flame blast, and I'll assist it.

Ryder did that, and Lauren did her part. They both fired their elements, fusing to create a massive flame tunnel, which struck down Drillslash, destroying it. Ryder, Heather, and Lauren went to help the other rangers up.

Jake: I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad that Heather is the Light Dragon Ranger.

Karmyn: Totally agree.

Suddenly, a black Dragon came down it had massive wings, and a long neck, and a long muzzle for a dragon. Lauren saw who was on top of it.

Lauren: Itachi!

Carl: Who's Itachi?

Lauren: The Chaos Dragon Ranger. The one who kept me occupied before. He's extremely good. To make matters worse, he claims he's Azalia's son.

Ryder: No way.

Karmyn: Unbelievable.

Itachi appeared before the rangers, as Hanzo got up, snarling at the Chaos ranger.

Itachi: Leave us Hanzo. If your intent was to capture the white emerald, you obviously failed. Mother may understand that failures happen, but she has such low tolerance for them. Trust me, even I don't want to fail because of that. Now get out of here, before I destroy you myself. As for you rangers...i'll see you in Reefside. But before I go...I got a bit of a parting present for you.

Itachi tossed the debris of Drillslash a little silver coin, which quickly remade and grew Drillslash to epic proportions. Itachi hopped back into his Dragonzord, and flew off.

Rangers (Except Jake and Heather): We Need Dragonzord power NOW!

The four dragons of wind, fire, earth, and thunder appeared, and began to attack Drillslash, who had no problem holding their own.

Drillslash: Pathetic. Take this.

Drillslash gave a powerful uppercut to redi-kaze, before slashing it's spine, and drilling into the dragon.

Lauren: UGH! Redi-Kaze!

Inferuno tackled Drillslash, before flying back up, and launching a barrage of fireballs at him. Shindou was also causing Quakes, preventing Drillslash to regain proper footing. Ikazuchi the also tackled Drillslash from behind, taking some damage.

Ikazuchi: Damn...note to self...attack the front.

Karmyn: No kidding, the wiring in here's a bit damaged.

Back with Jake and Heather, Jake had summoned his dagger, and had called upon Gogyou.

Heather: Ohhhhh...I wish I could be of some help. This monster just doesn't want to stay down!

She glowed brightly, as a massive white flash appeared. A white version of Itachi's dragon appeared, and blasted the monster of it's feet.

Drillslash: Uigh. Give...UP!

He rose up, and quickly thrust his drill claws into the ground, causing a huge quake, even causing the dragonzords to have trouble having to keep their balance.

Carl: HEY! That monster is ripping our quake abilities. That's whack.

Shindou: No kidding.

Heather was able to hop into her zord. She admired the inside. She then heard the dragon's voice.

White Dragon: Young warrior of light. Thank you for calling upon me. Your drive to help your friends and others summoned me. I am Shiro.

Heather: Thanks. But is there any way we can help Lauren and her dragon, because they have suffered some major damage.

Shiro: Not a problem.

Shiro opened it's mouth, and blasted Redi-Kaze. The blast was actually a healing blast, which recovered part the zord.

Lauren: Thanks Heather.

Heather: Thank Shiro for that one.

Redi-Kaze the flew over to Drillslash, and lifted the monster from it's position, and threw it down. The dragons then lined up to each other.

Karmyn: I think it's time we give this monster a hard lesson in reality. Don't mess with the power rangers. I think it's time we give him the Megazord.

Lauren: Sounds good.

The Dragonzords all assumed their positions, and came together. The only difference was that Shiro replaced Redi-Kaze's tail, with the wings straight up.. Drillslash got up, and forth, and attacked. The Megazord used shiro's wings as a shield, before pushing back, and delivering a powerful blast of light.

Heather: This is amazing.

Lauren: You get used to it. But my patience grows thin. Time to finish this. Dragon Scyth!

The Dragon Scyth was summoned. They powered it up, and slashed Drillslash in half. Or at least, that's what they thought.

Drillslash: HA! Such a weapon wouldn't affect me at all.

In the megazord cockpit...

Lauren: MOTHERF-

Carl: -Easy there Lauren. We will defeat this guy.

Gogyou: Might I suggest something. When I was used in conjunction with the dino zords, My drill tail was used to make the drill staff. Redi-Kaze's tail also has the same capabilities. Why don't you guys use two drill staffs then.

Jake: I'm down with that!

Heather: But first...

The white Dragon arm managed to pick up Drillslash, and toss him aside, as the scyth turned into a drill staff. The other one appeared right after.

Ryder: Let's do it guys.

Heather: YEAH! Lauren, I'm gonna have to thank your dad again for trusting me with the white emerald.

Lauren: What I don't get is, how did he get it?

Redi-Kaze: Matters not Lauren. For now, let's do it.

Rangers: Right! Dragon drill Staffs!

The super Dragonforce Megazord flew up high, got the drills spinning, and charged right back down, Striking Drillslash with both drills. Powerful burst of sparks appeared over the monster, as the drills were removed.

Drillslash: This sucks!

Drillslash fell backwards, and exploded. Lauren smirked behind her helmet as the other rangers cheered for their win.

Later...Lauren was wondering why she was being especially aggressive. She had even noticed that some of her blasts had a dark hue to it. But aside from that, she was glad to see that Heather was now part of the team.

Heather: Thinking over today?

Lauren turned around from the balcony, and nodded.

Lauren: What turned out from a day where I wanted to enjoy some peace of the roof, turned to be another mission. To make matters worse, we do indeed have an evil ranger, who wants what Azalia wants. I can't stand it.

Heather: Lauren. Don't take it personal. You know things will happen. I know you haven't changed much, but you aren't so stubborn now. You accept help. Just remember...the world may feel like it's placed on your shoulders. Perhaps now it is. But I've always been more then willing to help you bear that weight. Judging by everyone else...they want to as well.

Lauren sighed, and smiled. She agreed. She embraced Heather, before she walked off, heading to bed. But it would not be an easy night's sleep for her, as she kept being disturbed by something. She didn't know what it was, but she felt something odd and different about her.

Getting up, she went to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on her face. Because she was in a tank top, she was able to see something off about her skin. There was a strange mark, what looked like three spiraling barbed wires, inbetween her left shoulder and breast, just above the heart area.

Lauren: What the...? What is this?

A/N: Sorry about not updating in a while...been busy and trying to figure out a good way to get Heather as the white ranger, and for that, I'm sorry about the disappointment. I'll try to get another chapter out soon enough.


	9. Time For Time Force Pt1: The Flame Chase

The vacation was drawing to a close, and thus the rangers were heading back to Feefside. Generally it was a quiet ride, which was surprising for both Kim and Tommy. The trailer they brought with them had more then enough room for everyone to roam around. Tommy was driving the 18 wheeler though. Ryder was with him.

Ryder: Dr O. Mind if I ask you about your time as red ranger?

Tommy: Sure. What do you need to know?

Ryder: Well from what I gather, Reds are normally considered to be the leader, although in this case, we both know it's not. But what did feel like to be the leader.

Tommy: Well to be honest, I never considered myself on a higher level then my teammates. Yeah, I was more experienced, but we simply worked well together. For the most part, I can see it with all of you as well.

Ryder: I agree sir. But also, what kind of powers dd you have?

Tommy: Can't consider them powers like the elements, but they were good ones. The zeo crystals gave us enhanced senses, and generally stronger attributes. Power wise, I'd have to say my first powers were the most abundant, but it was at a cost that they would be easy to lose. But my Zeo powers. It was amazing. We all felt as if we could carry the weight of the world on our shoulders. And often, it felt like it.

Ryder: Wow. Nice.

Tommy: What about you. What does fire do for you.

Ryder: Well...it depends on my mood really. Fire is very much an emotion driven element. Well, Adrenaline more like it. As I gain momentum, I feel stronger, as if I can take down anything in my path, leaving it all in a blaze of glory. Sorry about that pun.

Both males chuckled at that. Ryder then sighed. Tommy noticed he was a slight bit depressed.

Tommy: What's wrong?

Ryder: It's...girl trouble. Ever since I met this really...and I do mean gorgeous chick, I feel...nervous around her. It's not just the looks I admire...it's everything.

Tommy: sounds like a real keeper.

Ryder: It's Lauren.

This made Tommy flinch for a second. But he quickly regained his composure. Ryder though, did fear for his life a bit, knowing that his science teacher was indeed protective of his daughter.

Tommy: Well...your honesty is appreciated. I'm assuming you'd like to date her.

Ryder: Can I?

Tommy: Yeah. Why not. You're a good kid Ryder. A bit dark and moody, but overall, a good kid. But you know what will happen if you break her heart, don't you?

Ryder: If I ever did, I'd have to kick my own ass first.

Tommy: Good to know.

Ryder then noticed the city sign that they were about to pass. He smiled when he saw it.

Ryder: Silver Hills. Forgot that we passed through here.

Tommy: Yeah. You seemed to have been a little ticked off when you were asleep through it coming to Angel grove. What's in Silver Hills that you wanted to see.

Ryder: Oh...my dad and brother.

Tommy: Heheh...I knew it. I knew you had connection here. Just wasn't quite sure.

Ryder: You know my dad and brother?

Tommy: I've met them a couple times. Generally nice guys. Want to say hello to them?

Ryder: Please.

Tommy smirked. He dialed Kim's Cell number, then programmed it so they could talk over the radio, as some vehicles had that feature.

Tommy: Hey Kim. Let's stop for a while here in Silver Hills. Looks like Ryder wants to meet with his family. Kim: alright.

Suddenly, sirens were going off, as a demon-like creature was speeding through the streets in a vert fast car.

Ryder: One of Azalia's creatures?

Tommy: Dunno. I suggest you guys chase it.

Ryder: I know this city fairly well. I got no problems going alone. That being said, have everyone meet me at city hall.

Using his element, Ryder turned into a stream of fire, and went into the back. He put on a helmet, released the door, got on his dragon cycle, and rode off.

Tommy: I'm seriously going to hurt hat kid for that stunt.

Ryder drove off, getting hot on the monster's trail. It was a monster he hadn't seen before. Suddenly, at a big intersection police jeeps surrounded the two. Many SWAT like officers stepped out, with their guns ready to fire. Their commander, who's rank was shown by the red berretta he wore, stepped in front, along with his second in command, who had a black baseball cap and a large wrist device.

Commander: That's enough mutant. Surrender quietly.

Monster: As if. Now out of my way.

The moster shot a massive fireball at the two, only for Ryder to catch it.

Commander: Whoah. Citizten...You shouldn't be here.

Ryder then turned his head towards the commander, before pulling off his helemt. He smirked at the commander.

Ryder: Hello to you to Wes.

Wes: Ryder?

Ryder tossed the fireball back at the monster It destroyed the vehicle.

Monster: Dammit. That's my favorite ride. Well then, let me show you my special ability!

He used his powers, which caused the debris to attacked towards him. Soon the monster had massive exhaust pipes and wheels attached.

Monster: I'm Turbo Burn. And I'm here to raise some hell.

Ryder: Didn't know your boss passed though here.

Turbo Burn: They did alright. In fact, we were hoping to ambush you.

Co-Commander: Whoah whoah whoah! Ambushg him? What does he have that you need.

Wes: That is a good point Eric.

Ryder: I know exactly what he's talking about big brother. Why don't I show you...Dragon Force...Dragon Power...Element of FIRE!

Ryder was transformed, and attacked Turbo Burn. But Turbo Burn was stronger, and tossed Ryder out of his way, before clearing a path, and speeding off.

Ryder: Dammit.

Wes: I guess you have some explaining to do, eh little brother.

Ryder: As much as I'd like to chat, that monster is on the loose.

Eric: You're gonna need some help.

Ryder: Taken care of.

Ryder got on his Dragon Cycle, and sped off fast.

Wes: Guardians! Back to your vehicles. We got a mutant to chase down.

Soon, the chase did wind up at City hall, where Turbo Burn was surrounded by the other rangers, as Ryder caught up. He smiled, knowing that they had him trapped.

**A/N: Yup. A more Ryder based Chapter to show that he's not the only one in his family that's dealt with these things. Next chapter, the present day time force rangers team up with the Dragon force, to kick some serious ass. And as always...R&R lol**


	10. Time For Time Force Pt 2: Dragon Rush

Turbo Burn was not happy to see other rangers. He then sent out a mass barrage of fireballs, only for Ryder to cancel them out. The silver Guardians pulled up right after. Ryder turned to them.

Ryder: Stay out of this Wes. This is ranger business only.

Eric: I happen to agree with him on that Wes.

Wes: You would Eric. Ready?

Eric: You know it.

Wes: Time For Time Force!

Eric: Quantum Power!

They transformed, shocking the dragon rangers. But Ryder smiled underneath his helmet, seeing his brother, along with his brother's best friend, turn into red rangers.

Ryder: Looks like we really need to catch up then. But for now...

All eight rangers attacked Turbo Burn. Turbo Burn did the same. But the Rangers were clearly owning him, due to the mass number advantage. But Turbo Burn punched Ryder hard in the stomach, before kicking him into the wall. Turbo Burn then launched more fireballs at everyone, which helped him gain an advantage.

Turbo Burn: Losers. I don't see why Azalia wants your powers. Oh well, at least you guys will burn underneath my flames.

Ryder jumped back in, with his fire claws out and ready. The two exchanged fireballs, all canceling each other out.

Suddenly, Turbo Burn was sliced and shot down, by the Battlizer forms of Eric and Wes.

Turbo Burn: Damn. That last one hurt. TAKE THIS!

A massive fireball, almost the size of a house was launched towards Eric and Wes. They were almost engulfed by it, until Ryder manged to step infront, and stopped it himself. He was able to negate it after a minute, but by then, turbo Burn had escaped. The rangers got back on their dragon cycles.

Ryder: Another chase. That's two in one day.

The dragon rangers sped off. Eric and Wes followed them as best they could with their battlizers. Suddenly, Kim spoke to them over a transmission.

Kim: Get the monster yet?

Karmyn: Miss Hart, this one is a slippery one. Keeps escaping. Fast to.

Kim: I have just the thing. Remember last night how I wanted to borrow the dragon emeralds?

Carl: Yeah.

Kim: It was to synchronize the cycles. They now have a united attack called the Dragon Rush. In order for it to be truly effective, you'll need all six of you being there. Call upon it, pull the blue switch. Just make sure you have your target first, or you might crash into something you don't want to crash into, like a wall. We do try to keep the damage to a minimum.

Lauren: Got it mom.

Ryder: Ready?

Lauren, Carl, Heather, Jake and Karmyn: Ready!

Rangers: Dragon Rush!

They all merged into a massive dragon shaped energy, and rushed to Turbo Burn. Turbo Burn, as fast as he was, couldn't outrun it.

Turbo Burn: Crap!

He was engulfed by the attack, and destroyed. The rangers got off their dragon cycles, and looked at the debris.

Heather: It isn't over, is it?

Lauren: I don't think so.

Itachi: Quite correct.

Itachi appeared before them, in full morph. Lauren growled, and began to launch massive wind blasts at Itachi. But he kept dodging them like it was nothing.

Itachi (thoughts): It's working alright. Soon, I'll have her serving mother.

Itachi: Well, don't let me stop you. In fact, if you want a good challenge...take it to the next level. My Dragonzord...Kurai...I summon you. Make my monster all powerful!

The black dragon zord appeared in a black flash, shot at the debris of Turbo Burn. Turbo Burn was put back together, and grew.

Turbo Burn: I'm back. BURN BABY BURN!

Ryder: Ah Hell no.

Eric: So you guys defeated this thing. It's obvious with it's size enhancement.

Wes: Well Eric, I believe this is your cue.

Eric: Damn right. QUANTASAURUS REX!

Eric's special T-Rex zord came up from underground, and charged at Turbo Burn, but got tossed to the ground.

Eric: Convert to Megazord!

The Q-rex immediately turned into it's megazord form, but Turbo Burn was still far to strong for Eric's zord to go against, flooring it with massive fireballs.

Rangers: Dragonzord power!

They each glowed, as massive beams of colored light shot into the air. They figured out how to travel with their zords, summoning them without them having to travel from city to city. Immediately, they began to attack. Of course, Ryder had brought Wes into Inferuno.

Wes: Whoah. This is nice bro.

Ryder: I know. But tell me, how did you get your powers.

Wes: Mine come from the future. A criminal from the year 3000 traveled back. Four rangers chased him, and when they found out that I was the ancestor of the future red ranger, they gave me his morpher. Eventually, we did catch the criminal, along with Eric, who had managed to find a lost experimental morpher. You?

Ryder: Was in school one day, got attacked by these warriors called Komododrones...which I'm surprised to say we haven't encountered them much in a while...anyways. They were chasing the blue ranger, as she was holding onto the source of our powers, which are emeralds that give us the power over elements. WHOAH!

Inferuno dodged a massive punch that Turbo Burn was going to send. Wes and ryder recovered from the dodge rather quickly, and sat back down.

Ryder: As I was saying...Lauren lost the three emeralds that she had, that weren't used. Carl, Karmyn...the yellow and purple rangers, all caught one, and I got the red one. Immediately, they bonded with us, and Kim hart, the one who found the emeralds, gave us the morphers to allow us to use the elements as rangers. Since then, we have called upon our sentient zords to do battle. Jake and Lauren would join us in Angel Grove, but to our dismay, the emeny has one, and I think it's the worst one to use.

Wes: Darkness, correct?

Ryder: Yeah.

Carl: How you guys holding up there?

Ryder: We're doing fine. Listen, I haven't seen this monster have any jumping abilities, so I'm assuming it can't jump, or at least not to well.

Lauren: so you're suggestion that Carl quakes this monster? Sounds like a plan.

CarL: I'm on it. Shindou, let's Rock!

Shindou rose up, and slammed against the ground hard, which caused Turbo Burn to lose it's footing and fall down. Shindou then kept quake stomping on Turbo Burn, to damage it more.

Jake: He needs top cool off.

Gogyou shot missles and water blasts at Turbo burn, which further damaged the racing monster, before Ikazuchi came in and shocked it.

Lauren: Good job guys. Time to finish this.

Turbo Burn was slowly getting to it's feet, as the Dragons combined. But the Q-rex Megazord struck Turbo Burn down again.

Eric: Quantum Blizzard!

The Q-rex Megazord froze Turbo Burn in place. Eric chuckled to himself, knowing that he had his revenge. In the super Dragonforce Megazord, Ryder took the fire cable, and attached it to himself, and channeled his element through

Ryder: I'll take this one. Scorching Heavens!

The spikes all went erect on Inferuno, before they all glowed bright orange, and massive fire shots emerged from the dragojn, all landing on the frozen monster, effectively destroying it.

Wes: That was AWESOME!

About an hour later (plus with everyone demorphed), Ryder was in Mr Collin's office. Ryder's father had just learned of everything. While Wes and Eric were taking the others, including Tommy and kim, on a tour of bio Labs, Mr Collins merely looked at Ryder.

Mr Collins: Wow. A lot has happened since the last time you were here Ryder. And it was like what...four months ago?

Ryder: I'll say. I'm mostly shocked that Wes has powers as well.

Mr Collins: Well son, it shouldn't matter if he does or not. It's certainly something worth bragging about to your comrades. But aside from being a new ranger, how is everything else?

Ryder: As in?

Mr Collins: Oh, life. You know...girlfriends, studies, your mom. That kind of stuff.

Ryder: Mom's fine. Currently have no girlfriend, but unfortunately, I got fan girls. As for studies, It's going good. Trying the best I can.

Mr Collins: Good. That's what I like to hear.

Ryder: What about you dad?

Mr Collins: Well...I'm doing a lot of stuff for the city. Yeah, I do like making money, no doubt about it. But with all the research going on, we're also helping the world. That's top priority. Especially since one day, Bio Labs will be a key part in helping maintain the universe.

Ryder: Oh...really?

Mr Collins: Yes. You should remember back in 2002 when we were trying to make some new power rangers powers. Although you were quite young...though were exposed to the radiation. Thankfully, nothing happened to anyone there, except maybe enhanced sensed. But one of our scientists, actually isn't from Earth. She comes from another planet. And around the universe, there is a police force, that she is a part of. She is going to help establish a base, here on earth.

Ryder: Wait. Is it that one chick who looked like she was always wearing cat ears?

Mr Collins: Yeah. Except those are real. Kat Manx is her name.

Ryder: Interesting. Well who knows...maybe once I'm done being a ranger, I can help contribute to this police force.

Mr Collins: Maybe. Most important thing is first, you must complete your education.

Ryder: I know dad. I know.

Mr Collins: Good.

The other rangers came back into the office, very impressed with what they saw.

Lauren: Dad, I thought you had some cool stuff...but damn Ryder...I'm officially jealous.

Tommy and Mr Collins chuckled at that joke. Heck, all of them did. It was good to, as they all needed the laugh.

Later, Lauren was looking in the mirror. She was in one of the rooms at the Collins mansion, much like everyone else was. She was sharing it with Karmyn though. She looked at the mark. It had since expanded. She was starting to panic.

Karmyn: what's wrong Lauren?

Lauren: nothing.

Karmyn didn't believe her. She came in, and was shocked.

Karmyn: Since when did you get a tattoo?

Lauren: This...isn't one. This is a mark. I'm pretty sure I know where I got it from.

Karmyn: Itachi?

Lauren: Yes. It's so...painful as well. The more I use my powers, the more I feel myself losing to it. My entire upper chest, as you can see, even with my tank top on, is covered in it. And I know that it's becoming more and more apparent when I use my powers. I'm scared of what's to come...of me.

Karmyn: You don't think that Itachi is going to turn you against us?

Lauren: That's the entire plan He basically said that he wanted me to just let go and cause havoc. Maybe one day, I will...not as an evil person, just to have fun...but with this...I might become evil. I know it. I've become more aggressive and reckless. I won't stand for this any longer.

Karmyn: Well...I understand the concern. Here. Hold out your hand.

Lauren did as she was told. Karmyn connected with her own, and actually transferred some of her powers into Lauren. After a minute, she stopped, and collapsed.

Lauren: Huh?

Karmyn: I gave you some of my powers. I forced it into you, only not to harming point. I'll need to recover a bit. While my element may not be the right one to do so, at least you'll have some extra power, and a bond between friends to help fight it.

Lauren...I...thank you Karmyn.

Karmyn: No problem. Can you...help me up.

Lauren: Oh, sure.

As soon as Lauren helped Karmyn onto her bed, she grabbed a shirt, wint into the washroom to change. That's when Karmyn heard a knock.

Karmyn: It's open.

The door opened, to reveal Ryder. He was slightly shocked to see Karmyn sleeping.

Ryder: Oh...sorry...didn't know you were asleep.

Karmyn: Not really? What can I help ya with.

Ryder: Well...I was kinda hoping to see if Lauren was around. Wanted to see if she wanted to catch a movie with me.

Karmyn: A date with her?

Ryder: Ummm...yes. Got a problem Karmyn?

Karmyn: Naw. If you want to date her, that's cool with me. but if for some reason you break her heart, I'm gonna seriously hurt you.

Ryder: Fair enough.

Lauren suddenly stepped out of the washroom. She smiled a bit, as she put her hair up.

Lauren: Hey. I just heard everything. Sure. I'm pretty much ready now if it's just casual.

Ryder: Oh it is. Thank you Lauren.

Lauren: Not a problem Ryder. Not a problem.


	11. Raging Bull

School had resumed as usual for the Dragon rangers. Jake and Heather quickly adapted to their new environment. There wasn't an attack for two weeks. At the Cyber Cafe though, Heather saw a very handsome young man, a bit older then her (probably a year) with spiked up black hair with a slight ponytail.

Heather: Who's the cutie?

Lauren: Dunno. Looks like he works here.

Carl: Oh him. His name's Tyrrel. He's new like you guys are.

Heather: Awesome. I think I'd like to talk to him.

Heather went up, and did indeed introduce herself to Tyrrel. Lauren chuckled.

Lauren: She is weak against cute boys.

Ryder: Oh...and you think he's cute?

Lauren: He's...eh to me. I got somebody else in mind first.

Ryder: Really?

Lauren: Yeah.

The two smiled at each other. It's not like they hid their blossoming relationship from their friends, but they were taking it slow. Also, Lauren did tell the others about the dark markings on her, and like Karmyn, they willingly gave her a portion of their powers to help her ward off the darkness. But she could still feel it swell deep within her. She did find out that she had some better abilities, like she was physically stronger, faster, could breath underwater for a long time, amongst other abilities. Needles to say, she liked her enhancements.

But it didn't stop the darkness from swelling. It slowed it down, but she knew one day, she'd have to face it herself.

But back to the present...Five of the six rangers (Heather was still flirting with Tyrrel), they were just lounging about in the Cafe, watching some TV there. Suddenly, the broadcast cut to a news report on the Komododrones attacking the city. Everyone was in a panic. By this point, all the rangers, Heather included, went around back, and morphed.

Lauren: Let's do this.

Soon, the rangers were in battle against a larger then normal fleet of Komododrones. It wasn't easy, but they did manage to win. But they were mostly after Lauren, who with the constant battling, got frustrated, and began to get extremely aggressive.

Lauren: Who's next?

Hanzo: We are!

Hanzo, Itachi in his ranger form, Azalia, and what looked like a minotaur, all walked forward to the rangers. Lauren growled, and shot off a lot of wind blasts.

Azalia: It seems that your plan is slowing down. I thought it was fool proof.

Itachi: It...It is foolproof.

Azalia: It's obviously not working if the full effects haven't kicked in. And you call yourself MY SON!

Itachi turned his head to Azalia, and a low growl was heard from him. He then charged in, with the Minotaur, to the rangers. Hanzo joined them, and their combined powers were able to intimidate the rangers a bit, as they kept blowing past them. Lauren went in, for a flying kick towards the beast, but it swatted her away, she landed a fair distance away, leaving her out cold, and demorphed.

Itachi: Excellent Tauros. You take it from here.

Tauros: No problem. I was built for this stuff.

Itachi looked over in the direction of Lauren, and went after her. Ryder looked, and was pissed off.

Ryder: Sorry guys, but it's to big of a risk.

Carl: Don't worry, we got this one.

Ryder ran towards where Itachi was going. Eventually he caught up, as Itachi was forcing more dark energy into Lauren.

Ryder: Let her go NOW!

Itachi: Bite me, red ranger!

That momentary distraction got Lauren's senses back, and she managed to escape, along with blasting Itachi back. She then began a relentless assault upon Itachi, who was barely able to keep up. She then hit him had in the stomach, blast Itachi into the air, before teleporting up, morph, and smashing him back to the ground. The damage was intense, that it caused Itachi to demorph. But he was covered in black, from head to toe. Lauren spotted the morpher, and stepped on it, breaking it. Itachi managed to grab his emerald, and escape.

Lauren: Coward.

Ryder: Whoa. That was...amazing.

Lauren: Well...that's because I am.

Back with the others...Hanzo and Azalia had already left, and Tauros was trampling the others. Carl was up, his dragon shield summoned. Taurus was going at him full charge, when Carl slammed the ground, causing Tauros to get launched in the momentum allowed Tauros to keep going flying towards Carl, who then managed to give a stiff uppercut to Tauros's gut. When Tauros landed. He was clutching his gut in pain.

Tauros: You'll pay for that.

Lauren and Ryder had since joined, and the others got up. They combined, and blasted Tauros away.

Lauren: That was effortless.

Carl: Speak for yourself, that guy ran us over.

Lauren: Please. That's just you guys being weak. I hope you're ready, because he just grew.

True to Lauren's word, the bull was back and bigger then ever. The dragonzords immediately came. The rangers hopped in, and got ready.

Carl: Man, what is with her today?

Shindou: Can't say. I don't know about you, but...RUN!

Shindou immediately got away from Tauros, saving them from being crushed.

Redi-Kaze: Lauren. You must resist the darkness.

Lauren: I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. Now beat this guy quickly!

They all tried, but they were unable to hit Tauros. They did combine to make the Super Dragonforce Megazord. But Tauros still was proving to strong for them, when he kept charging.

Lauren: Okay. I get that he's tough. I think we should hit him with an aerial assault.

The megazord flew up in the air, just in time, before it got hit again. Even then, it was hard to maintain. The damage was very clear. Tauros then chuckled, knowing that it held the advantage.

Lauren: Is everyone okay.

Karmyn: For the most part, we're fine. I don't think the dragons are.

Shiro: She's right. I got hit pretty badly there.

Lauren: There goes the double drill idea.

Tauros: Come down here and face your maker!

Heather: We're gonna have to strike sometime, but I think that Double drill was our best bet. The Scythe won't be powerful enough.

Shindou: Might I offer a suggestion. Use me.

Carl: It's worth a shot. Alright, I'm hooking myself up. EARTH POWER!

Carl hooked his element and lifeforce directly into the megazord. The leg that was Shindou glowed brightly The megazord flew up into the air, before plummetting back down, foot first, and rapidly spinning, with missiles flying out. All hit Tauros.

Tauros: OWWW!

Finally, the spinning megazord hit Tauros on the head, sending him flying. The megazord landed on the ground, as Tauros expolded.

Carl: Wow. I feel...

Carl passed out, demorphing in the process.

Jake: Wow. Must have really took a lot out of him.

Lauren: I feel really dizzy.

Ryder: We all do.

The rangers had won that battle. They left the megazord, as it vanished. Lauren put Carl on the ground, and everyone kneeled, as he was starting to wake up.

Lauren: You did good Carl.

Carl: Uhhhh...thanks.

Elsewhere, inside Azalia's fortress, Azalia was throwing things around. She was getting furious.

Azalia: Who's idea was it to send a bull out there?

Hanzo: Your son's.

Itachi: Shut up.

Azalia: Should have known. I have given you, chance after chance. My patience is wearing very thing with you. I've done everything to make you understand what must be done for us to rule, yet you have this attitude about you, that you don't care.

Itachi: Well with you being the way you are, maybe I don't care.

Azalia: Well you better learn to. A warrior you are, but you're unreliable. I didn't breed to create an unreliable bonehead!

Despit his cloak covering his face, Azalia knew she had hit a nerve with Itachi. He rose up, clearly pissed off. But Azalia shot a silver bolt at Itachi, who took it, and was blown backwards.

Azalia: Leave me.

Itachi struggle to get up, and limped away. He went to his own room, where he fell asleep, accessing his mind.

He saw a dark world. It had some chaos, but had some order as well. It wasn't all dreary. Kurai then approached, and knelt it's head to Itachi's level, as Itachi jumped up. Kurai then raised it's head up.

Kurai: something bothering you?

Itachi: It's my mother again. All those insults. I keep trying to please her, and for a while, it looked like I was. But...I don't think anything will ever satisfy that woman.

Kurai: You still love her though, don't you.

Itachi: A small part of me does. I may not have grown up around other children, but I can tell this isn't how a mother is supposed to raise her child.

Kurai: You're right it's not. I sense there is no love in her, only lust and hatred.

Itachi: You and me both. I can't stand being used as some tool. Yet what else am I supposed to do.

Kurai: I can't make that decision for you, but I will stand by you.

Itachi: Thank you Kurai. Well either way, I need the wind ranger's help. With all the darkness in her, she'll work for me in overcoming mother. But perhaps...maybe I'm going about this the wrong way. Maybe,I should just join them. Don't know if they would forgive me though.

Kurai: I'm sure they will. Personally, I would love to meet with Shiro on less hostile terms. It's been a while.

Itachi: Don't need to know, thank you very much.

Both sentients of chaos chuckled at that little exchange. Itachi then rolled up his left sleeve. There was a marking there. He hated that mark. It was something he himself could not get rid of. A spiraling tribal band up his arm, that Azalia had put on herself, so that she could control him. But he knew of something that could help him.

Itachi: It's only a matter of time Kurai. Mom might be an extremely powerful sorceress, but she is not unbeatable. But we need something to break her spell of containment over me.

Kurai: Might I suggest that we take a trip to the underworld?

Itachi nodded in response to that. He liked the idea. He slowly rose up, standing on the head of Kurai, and looked down. Emerald still in his hands.

Itachi; Yes. I know exactly what you mean. There is a very powerful weapon down there. A weapon of light. If I can break this spell that mother placed over me, she'll have no control over the chaos ranger anymore. Even if I do lose my life in the process, it will be worth it. I just hope that the white ranger, will be able to fill her role afterwards, if they survive.

A grunt was heard from Kurai, agreeing with Itachi. But as Kurai lowered his head, he whined a bit. Even Itachi could tell that Kurai was in love. Although Kurai did outright say it to Itachi before.


	12. Shifting winds of fate

At least another week went by without any incident. For the most part, the rangers were thankful. But Lauren was getting way to excited. Her personality was becoming more and more violent, wanting to take on anyone.

So one night, she was out, in the city, morphed. But her suite was darker. She was on top of the School, waiting for somebody to show up. That's when Itachi, cloaked and all, showed up.

Lauren: It's about time you showed up.

Itachi: Well it certainly appears that my plan is working afterall. You want to fight and destroy everything in your path, correct?

Lauren: Of course. Nobody is as powerful as I am. Hell, I'd like to take on Your mother right now.

Itachi: In time Lauren. But I think it's time I revealed my true plan. I'm neither good or bad. I am simply chaos. Though I'd much rather help the rangers then help my mother. But as it is, I have no choice. Hence where you come into play. You have to look as if you're trying to kill the rangers, while I help you guys, in searching for the one weapon that could free my from my mother's control. But...thanks to what you did last week, I need even more help. I need a new dragon morpher.

Lauren: Hmmm...alright. But as long as you promise me a good fight, then I will agree.

Itachi: The only fight I can guarantee is against the rangers. But yes. You and I will go one on one, no power, just a straight up fight. Deal?

Lauren shook Itachi's hand, and chuckled. They then both vanished from sight.

Next day at school, Tommy had just finished handing out all of the recent tests that had just been marked. Lauren scoffed when she received hers, as she had gotten a D plus. Passing, but not satisfactory for her. But at the same time, she didn't care much.

Once class was over, she quickly met up with Ryder, and surprised him. He smiled when he saw her. They kissed for a second, before they began to walk together.

Ryder: How did you do?

Lauren: D plus. No big deal.

Ryder: To your parents, it might be.

Lkauren: Don't care much.. Listen. I gotta go. I'll see you at the cafe?

Ryder: sure.

Lauren went on ahead/ in fact, her direction was the rooftop. When she got up there, she saw somebody changing into a cloak. She recognized who it was, and felt that it was also Itachi. She smirked.

Itachi: You made it. So is the morpher ready?

Lauren: Yes. I also know who you really are now. But I don't intend to do anything about it.

Lauren Handed Itachi the new morpher, and he equipped it.

Itachi: Thank you. Dragon force, Dragon Power!

The morph worked, as he transformed into his ranger form. He then looked at Lauren, while sitting down.

Itachi: I'm heading to Briarwood. The closest portal to the underworld is there. From there, I plan to get that weapon. I should be able to free myself then. However, there are certain risks involved. for example, if the wrong person touches the sword, it will potentially kill them. But better dead then serving mother any day.

Lauren: You promised me a good fight. You're not going to die until I get it.

Itachi: Fine

Itachi then shot a dark bolt at Lauren, who reacted in time, to dodge it.

Lauren: Dragon Force. Dragon Power!

Lauren was now transformed, and had her wind staff ready. She charged at blocked her with his twisted blade.

Itachi: Let's not hold back. No rules, contrary to what we agreed to before.

Lauren: I had hoped you said that.

Lauren blasted Itachi with a wind blast, which at the close range, caused him to go flying down. She landed right above him, but was blasted by a dark bolt. Haring the commotion, the other rangers (already morphed), plus a bunch of students, came out to see it. Ryder, Jake, Heather, Carl and Karmyn instantly took Lauren's side.

Lauren: Back off. He's mine.

Karmyn: but we're here to help you.

Lauren then turned to them, and blasted them all backwards, into the crowd. Everyone was clearly shocked. Especially since her color had darkened to navy blue.

Lauren: Next time I say back off, you better listen! Don't spoil my fun.

Itachi and Lauren went and fought again. But they didn't keep it just in one spot. It was more like a fight through the city. Cars jumped on, windows broken, everything. Finally, they clashed their powers in the middle of the streets, causing a massive shockwave. But the battle was over. Both looked at each other, and collapsed.

Lauren: That was fun Itachi.

Itachi: Most definitely.

Suddenly people were screaming, as giant footsteps were heard. They both looked up and, saw Hanzo, just stomping away.

Itachi: Looks like you'll have to call your zord now.

Lauren: Can't. Redi-Kaze is being a stubborn fool, and refused to let me summon her. OOOOHHHHH! and I so want to fight again!

Itachi: Take this then.

Itachi passed her a silver coin, and she gabbed it. Knowing it was meant for her to grow large, she tossed it to the ground, and was enveloped by a massive cloud, that grew her. She then gave a mighty wind blast to Hanzo.

Hanzo: Grrrr.

Lauren: What's wrong old lizard? Can't fight like you used to?

Hanzo: You'll pay for this!

Lauren: That old line? Jeez, you'd think you so called villains would come up with something original. But I suppose it' still the same ass kicking.

Footsteps could be heard, as the Dragonforce Megazord (minus Redi-Kaze) approached. It stood behind Lauren. Lauren smirked.

Lauren: Easy there guys. I got this. But I do appreciate the help.

Ryder: That's more like the girl we know.

Lauren continued to smirk. She summed her wind staff. But the way it was summoned, it went right through the megazord. This damaged all the other rangers, before she flung the megazord at Hanzo, flattening him. Lauren then punched the megazord, but a massive tornado erupted from it, further damaging it, until the zords themselves vanished. The rangers were on the ground. They were still morphed.

Heather: We ailed guys. We couldn't contain her darkness. We've seriously lost here.

Ryder: I'm not giving up. Lauren's still in there. I know it.

Lauren: Actually loverboy, this is the real me.

Lauren was now infront of the rangers, having shrunk back down to size. She chuckled, liking the fact she had them all at her mercy.

Lauren: I've always loved a good fight. So much, I always sought one. Before, I did it discreetly, and kept it within the rules. But now, the rules don't matter to me. If I have to scour the entire universe for a thrill, I would do it without question. But you know one thing I enjoy more then a good fight. I get orgasmic chills at victory!

Lauren then continued to chuckle, as the rangers, injured from their fall, were trying to hold themselves up.

Lauren: Today, I had a few good fights. But why don't we make things a bit more...interesting. Meet me in Briarwood in three days. Why that little town though. Simple. It holds the closest gate to the underworld.

Jake: Why should we come?

Lauren: You're curious as to why. Plus you want to somehow turn me back into a good girl. Well this is your only chance. If not, well I won't stop Azalia from taking over. With me alone out of her way, She will make quick work out of all of you, then this world, and the rest of the universe. Especially since she plans to absorb all the darkness from the underworld. So if you're really heroes, you'll follow me, or be squashed like cowards.

With that, and another chuckle, she vanished from sight.

A few minutes later (thanks to help from Itachi) Lauren and Itachi appeared in Azalia's palace. She smirked.

Azalia: Well well son. Looks like your plan worked afterall. She did all the dirty work for us.

Lauren: I only did it because they got in my way of a good fight. Make no mistake about it Azalia, once we're done in Briarwood, we're enemies again.

Azalia: Agreed: but what is the real reason as to why we want to lure the rangers into Briarwood.

Itachi: It's simple mother. We lead them into the underworld, defeat them, seal them inside, capture the gate keeper, as slowly let their power leave them. When they're at their weakest, we snatch the emeralds, and then leave them there, preventing them from escaping however, there seems to be only one hole in my plan.

Hanzo: Your plans always seem to have some sort of flaw to them.

Itachi: Hello to you to Hanzo.

Lauren: you heal fast.

Hanzo: only for needed movement. You did a number on me, no doubt about it. No surprise considering you're Redi-Kaze's chosen. Or at somewhat now. Couldn't help but notice she wasn't there. Pity.

Lauren: Alright Hanzo. Now you're pissing me off. What's you're deal with her anyways. Why the hell do you respect her so much, or at least wish to fight her!

Hanzo growled, while Azalia chuckled at that. Hanzo sighed, figuring now was as good as time as ever to reveal a truth about himself.

Hanzo: The reason I am able to use win power on occasion, along with my respect for her...well I'd be a fool to not respect my own mother.

With that, Lauren demorphed. She looked at Hanzo questionably, taking in all this information. She smirked. The black markings now visible all over her, including her face.

Lauren: And so the plot thickens. Well this is certainly interesting. Either way, a big fight is coming up. But seriously Itachi, what's the flaw?

Itachi: If you're truly Tommy and Kim;s daughter, they would have filled you in on everything. All ranger teams, including RPM. That almost did earth in had they not contained Venjix before destroying him.

Lauren: Oh...right. Mystic force. Those two bit magic fairies? HA! Don't make me laugh. While they may have elemental power, ours is far more concentrated, and more passionate. They will not be much of a threat to me. We'll just trap them in the underworld as well.

Itachi: Perhaps we need not worry then. I knew it was no mistake trying to recruit you.

Meanwhile, back at Tommy's lab, the remainder of the team gathered. Kim was visibly upset. More so then anyone else.

Tommy: We shouuld have see this coming. But we were all blinded by other things. You guys tried to contain her evil, but it wasn't enough. We didn't know how dark her spirit was.

Ryder; I feel as If I let you down most sir.

Tommy: Non of you did if you can honestly say you did your best.

Heather: I know I did. I have faith everyone else did as well.

Everyone else nodded. Tommy sighed. He currently had information on Briarwood up on the screen.

Tommy: We're gonna have to go there if we want to stop Azalia, and bring back Lauren.

Karmyn: Isn't there another ranger team there? That should give us some more time to gather our strength.

Tommy: while it is a good idea to gather our strength, it would cause us more harm in the end if we did it that way. Yes. The Mystic force resides there, but even then, they may very well be no match for Lauren alone, nevermind any other enhancements No. We have to go there. Our strength this time, is overwhelming numbers.

Kim: I'm not letting Azalia get away with this. I've had to avoid her for quite some time to make sure the emeralds were safe. To make sure I found them first. But she has taken something far more precious to me then just come power rock. Regardless of what anyone thinks, I'm coming with. This Crane will not surrender.

Carl: We sure could use the help for sure.

Tommy: This white tiger ain't gonna sit still either.

Kim: Wait. You have the white tiger back?

Tommy: Yeah. All of the power coins have their powers restored. But I'm choosing the tiger, because it has the warrior capabilities I need. But...I think at least one more can help us. If I could contact him at least.

Voice: That won't be needed.

Everyone turned around, to see two glowing energies. They then materialized. One was the mystic mother, the other, was Tommy's brother, David Truehart.

Tommy: Bro!

David: hey bro. Rita here sensed you needed my assistance.

Tommy: Most definitely.

Mystic mother: I can transport you all to Briarwood in the morning. But for all intent and purposes, I think there is something else going on. Like...the chaotic one searches for something in the underworld. He does not respect Azalia, and wishes to be free from her. But her powers rival, if not exceed my own, and thus has Itachi trapped. I wouldn't to that to my own son, even though he might deserve it.

Jake: Well it won't matter much ma'am. We need to succeed. But the problem is, our dragons got heavily damaged in our last fight.

Mystic mother: Well aware of that fact. Don't worry, they are strong. I forsaw this happening, and thus, I have called upon a new source of power, one that will be more then happy, to help you. They have yet to arrive, but they are close. One these guardians come, the score will be evened.

Kim: Thank you. Wow. Never thought I'd say that to...you...no offense.

Mystic Mother: Non taken. Listen. I'm going to be transporting all the required zords over to Briarwood. They will remained veiled until needed. In the morning, I'll transport you there, allowing you to get a head start, and hopefully cutting off Azalia.

With that, Mystic Mother vanished, to do what she needed to do. The rangers all smiled, their first ones today, that held hope for them.


	13. A Mystic Adventure Begins

Three days had past since Lauren's betrayal. She was now in Briarwood, along with Hanzo, Itachi, and Azalia. Though only Lauren was out in the public. And she certainly was getting some attention to herself, considering every male that looked at her 9within her age group mostly0 all turned their attention to her. Instead of her normal wear, she showed more skin. Short baby blue miniskirt with a navy blue tube top, and she was liking the attention she was receiving.

Lauren (to herself): To think that all I needed was some darkness. I love everything about me now.

But Lauren knew she wasn't here for any real social call. No. while she liked her newer, more free personality, she kept having to struggle to keep her emotions in check, because she would lash out. She needed to find the underworld with Itachi, in order for her to be herself again.

Right now though, she was inside one of the local hang out places for teens. One she knew she would have to go to. It was called the Rock-Porium.

That's where she found herself in. she was casually checking out the music selection. But her intent was not music, despite the fact they were playing some good tunes. No. she knew who the employees were. They were Briarwood's rangers. It helped that Tommy kept tabs on all the rangers.

She sensed a presence behind her. She knew it was one of the Mystic Rangers. So she kept up her appearance of browsing.

Manager: an I help you ma'am?

Lauren smirked to herself, before turning around, and meeting face to face with the store manager.

Lauren: Oh I'm fine. Just an out of towner. Though I do have questions about this town.

Manager: Really? Well I can tell you for certain, that Briarwood certainly has it's fair share of interesting stories.

Lauren: I've heard. Also heard they were about magic. Am I correct...Xander?

The manager, now identified as Xander was a little shocked that she knew his name, until he realized that he was wearing a name tag. He nodded.

Xander: Well misss...

Lauren: Lauren.

Xander: Right. Well, I'd be more then happy to tell you about it. Why don't we discuss this more later, over supper. My treat.

Lauren: Sure.

Xander: Great. Anyways, I'll meet you at this restaurant at 8 pm. Sound good?

Xander handed Lauren a piece of paper, with some writing on it. She smiled, and accepted it.

Xander: Dang. Well it looks as if my shift here is over. I'll see you later tonight then.

Xander then went around back, and left. Lauren smirked, knowing she'd probably get some information out of him later. Although she was tapped on the shoulder, by an enraged female, with pink hair.

Lauren: Can I help you?

Girl: Yeah. I just have a warning for you. He's a chronic flirt.

Lauren then chuckled at that. The pink haired girl, not finding this funny, had a disgusted look on her face.

Lauren: That's not a problem. But I think you're just jealous. Hung up on him much?

The pink haired girl was trying to remain neutral, but Lauren sort of hit a nerve there. Lauren smirked.

Lauren: Tell you what, miss.

Girl: It's Vida, for your information.

Lauren: Whoah whoah whoah. No need for hostilities. My interest in magic is real, and from what I hear, there is a magical parallel world, and it's located here in Briarwood somewhere. You show me it, and I'll leave pretty boy hanging.

Vida: I'm not sure if I can trust you.

Lauren: either way, I'm getting the answers I want. Personally though, I think I'd rather get it from him. He is...kinda dreamy.

This made Vida snap on the inside. She took a deep breath, and let it out. She nodded.

Vida: Okay. I'll show it to you.

Lauren smiled, knowing she got what she wanted. Vida immediately led her outside, and then opened the portal, leading the two into the magic world.

Lauren: Wow. Right out of a medieval story.

Vida: I hope you can understand that, I'm not really supposed to bring outsiders here. Doing so, I've broken a few rules already.

Lauren: true you have. But I knew how to get you to do so. Now. I suppose you'll have to pay the price for it.

Vida: Huh?

Lauren: turned around, and the black markings appeared. She then attacked vida, casuing the birds to fly away.

Some time later, back in Briarwood...

Xander was waiting for Lauren, when he saw somebody he recognized approach him. Namely one of his co-workers, and co-ranger, Chip.

Xander: Chip? S'up mate?

Chip: Big trouble man. That girl you were supposed to meet tonight. She's evil I tell you.

Xander: Evil? How?

Chip: Lemme explain from the beginning, of what I know.

Xander: Okay.

Chip: Well, sometime after you left, Vida and that girl got into an argument, and Lauren managed to convince Vida to show her the magic world in exchange for ditching you.

Xander: Ouch. Wait. Why would vida...she still likes me, doesn't she?

Chip: It's obvious man, even to me.

Xander: Then that is obvious. But...YES!

Chip smirked, before he continued.

Chip: Anyways, not long after that, they went into the magic world. It was a while before anything happened, thus Madison, Nick, and I were getting worried. That's when HE came in.

Xander: He?

Chip: Uhhh...tommy oliver. You know...the greatest power ranger of all time.

Xander: Greatest...please.

Chip: No joke man. Considering all his accomplishments. Oh man, you had no idea what it was like to be in the legend's presence!

Xander: alright alright. Quit it chip. You're gonna burst if you don't stop.

Chip: Right right. Well it turns out he was looking for her. The reason beng, that she was his daughter. He told us that she told them to come to Briarwood if they had any chance of stopping her, and a few others from going into the underworld.

Xander: Oh crap. If they open it up again, there's no telling what could happen.

Chip: Exactly man. But after that, we all went into the Magic world, to find Vida brutally beaten, and her Mystic Morpher stolen. Udonna and Leanbow are taking care of her now, but there is no question now, that evil is back, and we need to stop it!

Xander: Right mate. Let's go then.

Xander and chip left the restaurant, and immediately teleported into the magic world, and into their former base, Rootcore

Elsewhere...

Lauren, now fully morphed, had looked at the gold armored warrior before her, who was now on the ground hurt and injured.

Lauren: Solaris Knight Daggeron. It seems I have trumped you. It was a fun battle, but now, to victor, goes the spoils.

She took the magical lamp weapon of his, and smirked underneath her helmet.

Daggeron: Such power...I've never felt anything like it. Ugh. You'll pay for going against us. You shouldn't have betrayed your kin.

Lauren: I'm neither good or evil, just wild. And in the underworld, I will get my challenge. Considering the weapon I seek is there.

Itachi then prepared a circle around him, Azalia, and Hanzo (as they had since gotten into the magic world). Lauren threw Daggeron out. Lauren rubbed the lamp, and the feline genie, Jenji, appeared.

Jenji: I am Jeni the genie. I can grant one wish to whomever holds my lamp.

Lauren: My wish is for us to be teleported to the Criss saber, located in the underworld. Only those in the circle though.

It was then, that everyone noticed that all of the rangers, mystics, dragons, Tommy, David (he was now Zeo ranger five) and Kim were coming close. But the next thing they saw, was they were in a dark room...more like on a giant platform. Azalia and Hanzo managed to land alright, while Lauren and Itachi didn't have such a good landing.

Itachi: Damn.

Azalia: Why did you come here?

Itachi: The Criss blade Is powerful. But I'm confident that I can overpower it, and use it along with the sword of darkness to defeat the rest of the rangers.

Azalia: Very well. I'm going to go and find some of the remaining monsters. My powers will increase here. Hanzo...stay here.

Lauren then looked behind her, to see that Heather had gotten in as well. She smirked. Hanzo also noticed this, as Azalia left.

Hanzo: I'll take care of her, you two do what you need.

Lauren and Itachi both approached the Blade. By then, Heather had engaged in a fight with Hanzo.

Itachi: Ready?

Lauren: You?

Itachi: Kinda. I can't believe I gain my freedom. NOW!

Both touched the blade, and a massive pulse of white energy blasted the platform, knocking everyone out. Black energy escaped from both Itachi and Hanzo.

Back in the magic world...

Tommy: Dammit. Whatever they're after, it's worth something alright. Wish I knew what it was.

Red Mystic Ranger: We all do sir.

Ryder: Well Nick, we'll have to be ready for it.

?: HAHAHAHA! You think that's gonna be enough? Prepare yourselves.

A warrior covered in metallic skeleton armor jumped out into the open. The then dropped what looked like a silver coin, and grew massive. He chuckled.

Monster: Feel the power of Skull Knight at his best.

Everyone was shocked. It was bad enough that one team couldn't form a megazord, but two was just beyond bad. Indeed, things looked a bit grim, especially when Skull Knight began to blast and slash everything in it's sight.

Kim: Stay focused guys. We will not give u. We haven't yet, and we sure won't now!

All rangers: YEAH!

David: I think Tommy and I will take care of this one. ZEO BATTLE ZORD!

A red warrior zord with massive arms flew down, and landed behind David as he said it. Getting the hint, Tommy summoned the white tiger, and coverted into warrior mode immediately. They both jumped in their zords.

David: Let's see how he can deal with the power of two Olivers. Tommy, I've been looking forward to doing this with you for a while now.

Tommy: same here bro. Let's end this monster before more damage is done.

The Skull Knight began to rung after both zords. Both of them stood tall, ready to being the fight.


	14. Return from darkness

Lauren woke up n the middle of somewhere completely messed up. Colors and everything were swirled and twisted together. She panicked, not knowing where she was.

Redi-Kaze: Relax child.

Lauren: Rei-kaze!

Lauren turned to see the giant dragon there. The dragon lowered it's head, as Lauren gave the muzzle a hug. Lauren then got on top, and sat there.

Lauren: Where are we?

Redi-Kaze: Your mindscape my dear. But all things considered, it's gotten really messed up. Usually happens when somebody's soul is split initially.

Lauren: My soul was split?

Redi-Kaze: Very much so. Into seven different parts. When people of powerful magic, such as yourself, gets magic that changes who they are, this is a side effect. Now granted, all your friends did it to help, but it truly happened after touching the Criss blade.

Lauren: Ah.

Redi-Kaze: Everyone's power has turned into an emotion, except for Itachi's. If Azalia knows of the soul split, she will no doubt try to take the darkness, and use it as her weapon. Luckily it will not have morphing grind access. Bad news, it will know all your moves, have your abilities, and will be tough to beat.

Lauren: But will I...lose my powers over time, due to it being a 'clone' of me...should this...'dark half' become real?

Redi-Kaze: No. But I sense that there are things regarding you, that will make you even stronger in the future.

Lauren: I'll cross the bridge when it happens. But I do have a question. Why didn;t you tell me that Hanzo was your son?

Redi-Kaze: So you know. I have my reasons. Mainly due to the fact, it hurts when I see him being controlled like some mindless puppet.

Lauren: A puppet?

Redi-Kaze: Yes. That mask he wears brings out his rage, and thus, allows easier control over him for Azalia. But Hanzo is unaware he's being manipulated. When they were young, Azalia tricked Hanzo into wearing that cursed masked, making him believe that he was in love with her, and would do anything she would ask. But I know better then that.

Suddenly, the colors began to swirl even more, until a new scene appeared. It was a large meadow. 7 other Laurens appeared. Coincidentally, they all had the same markings as she did when she was under Itachi's influence, except just in different colors.

Redi-Kaze: Your trials will begin soon enough. But until then, your emotions must be kept in check, otherwise, you'll lose your mind, and control of your powers.

Lauren: Thank you. For everything. You sure I no longer will act like that...wild...me?

Redi-Kaze: Not as badly. But the first thing you should do when you get out of here, is apologize, and let everyone in on the plan.

Lauren: I will. Do I...have the strength to wake up.

Redi-Kaze: Barely. But it will be enough. Just don't fight.

With that, Lauren found herself leaving her mindscape, and waking up. She had seen that, Heather was up, and approaching Lauren.

Heather: Lauren!

Lauren: hey.

Heather smiled. Yes, she was demorphed. She then looked over Lauren real quickly.

Heather: I no longer see you veiled by darkness. In fact...everyone here no longer has it. Even Hanzo.

Lauren: Then the plan worked afterall. Itachi's curse is gone. But...he might be dead.

Heather then got up, and Saw Itachi. But like Lauren and herself, he was demorphed. There was no cloak to cover him, so Heather saw his real face, and was flat out shocked to see who it was.

Heather: Tyrell?

Lauren: Yeah. It was him all along. I merely helped him get here. And for all that I've done...I'm sorry.

Heather: You did what you had to do.

Heather then picked up Lauren, and brought her over to Tyrell. Heather began to heal him.

Heather: He's alive, but barely. This should sustain him.

Suddenly, there was some crackling thunder behind the two girls. What they saw, was Azalia, and a general from the underworld.

Meanwhile, back in the magic world, the two warrior zords were having a difficult time with the Skull Knight.

Tommy: Tiger Fang Blast!

A massive fireball shot from the tiger's mouth, and Slkull knight took the imact, before slashing the Tiger.

David: TOMMY!

The zeo battlezord then clotheslined the skull knight to the ground, temporarily stunning it.

Tommy: Thanks for the save.

David: anytime. What do you say about trying to combine the two. If we can't beat this thing with two zords, then let's show them the power of 1 really powerful one.

Tommy: I agree, but it's never been done before like this. But it can't hurt.

The two zords lined up against each other, back to back. The tigerzord's shoulder pads folded down, as the Zeo cannons lined up. The Zeo helmet then replaced the tigerzord's head. A new cockpit was formed with the two brothers inside there. It was mostly like the tigerzord's in the fact there was the glass balls to initiate it's fire fang.

David: this is awesome. It actually worked.

Tommy: Didn't think it was possible, but it is. Zeo Tigerzord, battle ready.

David: Let's finish him then.

Tommy ten grabbed a few of the orbs, and placed them in the launcher. The Skull Knight got up, but by then, it was to late for him, as the cannons and tiger-head all shot massive fireballs at it, completely destroying the monster.

Fast forward a few minutes, everyone was in rootcore. They were having a better time to calmly introduce themselves, which also included Udonna and Leanbow. The white and crimson mystic rangers, plus the red Mystic ranger's (real name being Nick) parents. Vida's siter, Madison, was helping Vida get more comfortable, and was trying to help heal some of her injuries.

Daggeron: well, all hope isn't lost. At least I have this.

Daggeron limped forward, and Gave Vida her morpher. It shocked her, but she smiled when she got it back.

Daggeron: Lauren said she had no more use for it, and gave it to me before we fought. But...just how powerful is she.

Leanbow. Let's not forget, she is born from two rangers. Like nick, she is more powerful then anyone else that would be a ranger.

Nick: Probably. That's why I should have taken her on. At least I could have won.

Ryder: You don't know that for sure Nick. She is a lot more powerful then we give her credit for. She even took down the Dragonforce Megazord with ease.

Nick: Maybe. But it's not worth talking about. We need to take action. I don't know about you guys, but the underworld gate is open again, and thus everything could be thrown into wack again, all because of her, and those others creeps she was with.

Karmyn: To true.

Udonna: Need not worry much, Claire is working on closing the gates for good again. At least since we defeated the dark master before, the monsters won't be as powerful, should they escape. We are also very Lucky that Jenji didn't teleport himself with them, and instead, returned to his lamp.,

Jenji: got that right.

Jake couldn't help but chuckle on how Jenji popped out like that from the lamp a bit. But his expression sombered, as he clutched his dagger tightly, remembering that it was Gogyou who took the most damage. They didn't have a body to use the Megazord at the moment.

Back in the underworld...

Azalia: So my son failed. Pity. Oh well. I managed to now recruit, a much more competent warrior. Meet Imperious.

Imperious was a tall figure, wearing what looked like royal garb, over a mummified encased body. He shot a few blasts from his fingers, stunning Heather.

Azalia: I may have lost two warriors today, but I also gain two more.

He raised her hand, looking at Lauren. She already knew of the soul split, and forcefully extracted it from Lauren. When it materialized, it looked like Lauren, except it had navy spiked hair, a pair of wings, and a massive cloak. Also, it had massive claws.

Azalia: It would seem as if everything I going good now. Welcome to my ranks...Slasheria

Slasheria: My please to join. I just want to destroy stuff.

Azalia: You can. It seems that little power is of use here to me, but a gain, is a gain.

Heather: I won't allow you to get away with this.

Azalia: Please come up with something better before you attempt to destroy me.

Heather got up, and grabbed the Criss blade from the slab it was in. It glowed brightly, and released. Azalia shot a powerful wave of energy at Heather, but she blocked it with her new weapon, before firing a bolt of light at the two.

Suddenly, multiple yellow blasts were shot at Azalia, who managed to dodged them. Two massive glowing eyes the formed, looking right at her.

?: Well it's about time I woke up. Now I can be of use to everyone. I always knew we'd meet again Azalia.

Azalia: Ragnarok.

Ragnark's eyes glowed blowing the three villains back. Ragnarok's eyes glowed a bit, before the bodies of Hanzo, Tyrell, Heather and Lauren all vanished, and wound up inside him. He looked like he was a space craft dragonzord.

Lauren: Where...are we?

Ragnarok: Inside your new carrier dragon. I'm Ragnarok, the space travel dragon. And we have to get out of here. The gate is closing. I'll explain more of me. But thank you miss. You and that boy woke me up. Hang on.

Ragnarok rose up, and then blasted towards the top, before turning into an energy ball, escaping the sealing. Once in the magic world, Ragnarok returned to it's real form, which looked like a dragon space craft. The dragon landed. Naturally, the others noticed this, and went to it. Ragnarok opened it's doors, letting all the rangers in.

Jake: Wow. This thing was hiding down there all this time?

Kim: be cautious, it might be a trap.

Lauren: It's not mom.

Everyone turned around to see Laurned, leaning against the wall, partially collapsed. She was breathing heavily. The bodies of Heather, Hanzo, and Tyrell were there. Heather herself woke up.

HeatherL; Hey guys. Where are we?

Ragnarok: Allow me to explain. I am the coolest, sleekest, wise and powerful, space craft dragonzord you'll ever meet. I am the great Ragnarok. For the Dragon Rangers, I'd like to get to know you better. For the other rangers, you're honored guests here.

Heather: Nice. Let's just hope Azalia remained in the underworld. Those 2 monsters she had with her are viscious.

Lauren: no kidding. Especially since one of them is basically what you guys had to deal with from me lately, except a lot worse.

Ryder: Meaning?

Lauren: Oh besides my powers need to be further trained if I don't want to accidentally harm you guys, the dark taint in me became a separate soul, with Azalia made into her own monster.

Carl: That's great and all...but why is Tyrell here?

Heather; He was, and still might be, the chaos ranger. Unfortunately for him, Azalia forced him under her control until he couldn't take it. Hence why he used Lauren. To get his freedom. Dunno if he'll live through it. Asfor Hanzo, I don't know why he's here.

Ragnarok: hmmm. I knew the young warrior would eventually break free from Azalia's control somehow. I never doubted him for a second. But even still...brainwashing...not cool.

Tommy: Agreed.

While everyone was catching u inside Ragnarok, on the outside, Azalia, Imperious, and Slasheria leaped off of him.

Azalia: damn. Don't want to do that again.

Slasheria: Whatever you say boss. I just want to fight. Gimmie some komododrones.

Imperious: We should strike now while they're weak.

Azalia: Agreed. Imperious...you do the honors. Slasheria, when they come out, go all out.

The three gave an evil chuckle, before they began to attack. Right now, it was time for a massive battle. One that would be unforgettable.


	15. The Great Battle of Briarwood

**A/N: Before I begin this, I just want to say thank you everyone for your positive feedback. I will get to fixing up grammatical mistakes soon enough. Also, a couple of you were wondering who Tyrell is. He is Itachi, except it's his name he would prefer to use. He made his name debut a few chapters back, hence why the Dragon Rangers recognized him.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

Lauren was having a hard time breathing. Her energy was still absent from her. Yet she was trying to regain it It didn't help that everyone was looking at her with neutral looks on their faces, begging to get some answers.

Lauren: I can't say sorry enough for the things that happened. Believe me, I tried to hold back. But once Tyrell forced dark magic into my power power, it caused a chain reaction that forced me to do horrible things. But what you don't understand, is that Itachi...AKA Tyrell, only recruited me to help him be free from Azalia.

Carl: Wait. Hold up. To free himself from his own mother? I don't get it.

Lauren: I barely understood myself. All I know is, Azalia is much crueler then we originally thought. She tortured her son for years, and placed a spell that would make sure that he would obey her. However, there was one way of breaking free, for both me and him. One thing, Azalia couldn't overcome. The Criss blade. Your new weapon Heather.

Heather nodded, knowing that the swivel edged sword was indeed very powerful. They then heard footsteps, and out came Hanzo, without looking like a giant lizard. He looked more human, except his hair was pure white, eyes blue with slits, and teeth had small fangs.

Hanzo: It's true. I've been her prisoner for many centuries, thinking I was in love with her. Ugh.

Lauren: but things are worse now then ever. I don;t know if Azalia escaped or not, but if she did, then we're in big trouble,. Because she managed to acquire a new monster, in the form of a much darker and more violent version of me.

All the rangers on board were shocked. That's when they all felt an explosion to Ragnarok's side.

Ragnarok: Well they're here. And it would seem like another is with them. Check it out on the holoscreen.

The cockpit glass darkened, and turned into a screen. Out there, was indeed, Azalia, Slasheria, and Imperious. Daggeron was fuming a bit when he saw Imperious, and the mystic rangers were not surprised.

Azalia: I'm surprised it took you guys this long to see me. But I know that we're talking. Come on out rangers, or I send my new friend, and my favorite monster, out on the city. And believe me, both Imperious and Slasheria want pure and utter destruction.

The screen vanished, as the rangers got up. Lauren growled, causing the temperature to suddenly rise up. Lauren then calmed herself down, to cool things off.

Lauren: I'm outta here. I'm not sitting back.

Ryder: You sure about that?

Lauren: Honestly Ryder. I've never been more certain about something in my life. My energy may not be up to standard, but my will has never been stronger. For all the things I've done, I not only owe you this, but everyone else. I never back down.

Karmyn: I don't care what you did to us, because we know that you were putting on a show. I'm not going to hate you for that, for whose to say any of us would have done the same. No. We stand tall, never give up.

Car: I'm with you guys all the way.

All the other rangers cheered in approval. Ragnarok opened it's hatch, and all the rangers walked out. Azalia smirked, seeing them all lined up, ready for a fight. Of course, besides Imperious and Slasheria, Azalia had created two new monsters. A spider warrior, and a wasp warrior.

Azalia: You have to forgive my impatience, but while waiting, I created Flap-sting, the wasp, and Tweedle, the spider.

Tweedle: looks like a delicious meal.

Flap-sting: Let's see them stand against us.

Kim: It'll take more then a couple of insects, an evil wizard, my daughter's evil personality, and you to stop all of us. We outnumber you. And we're drawing the line here Azalia. Whatever you're after, we won't let you have it.

Azalia: Shame. It's to bad I don't take no for an answer. Looks like Hanzo broke free. Pity, considering he was my best warrior.

Hanzo: You had me under some weird lust spell for hundreds of years, and I'm non to happy about it. Ranger power or not, I'm with the rangers.

Azalia: Your loss then. But before we begin...bring me the body of my son.

Footsteps were then heard from behind, as a weakened Tyrell walked down the hatch, and joined the other rangers.

Lauren: You're alive?

Tyrell: Yeah. Turns out with all the evil being purified, I was able to survive.

Azalia: Itachi. Come back over here NOW!

Tyrell: NO! I will never work for you again mother. In the sixteen years of my existence, you've treated me like garbage, and forced me under your will. You tried to break me into an evil person, but I'm not evil. Chaos Ranger I might be. But the great thing about chaos, is that it has no real side. It works in whatever way it so desires. And if they all forgive me, I choose to work with the rest of the Dragon Rangers.

He looked over at them. They all slowly nodded, and he smiled.

Tyrell: It ends here mother! I am nobody's puppet! I may have just woken up from having that spell and any evil hold you had over me being purified, and I admit, I feel drained like Lauren and Hanzo, but I speak for us, that our will is strong enough to more then make up for it. And Itachi is a name I will no longer use. I'll use the name I have been using to blend in. I am Tyrell. The Black Chaos Dragon Ranger.

Azalia: Suite yourself. I got no problem killing you.

Tyrell: Ditto. Everyone ready!

All rangers: Ready!

David, Kim, and Tommy: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!

Tommy: White Ranger Power!

Kim: Pink Ranger Power!

David: Zeo Ranger Five, Red!

Mystic Rangers: Magical Source, MYSTIC FORCE!

Dragon Rangers: Dragon Force, DRAGON POWER!

All morphs were done, and on display, was a grand total, of eighteen rangers, with Hanzo to help them. To balance things out Azalia and Imperious summoned a lot of Hidacks and Komododrones. Imperious, Flap-sting, and Tweedle joined in the fight, clashing with all the rangers and Hanzo. Azalia and Slasheria left all of them, and hit Briarwood. They landed on top of a skyscraper through Azalia's magic.

Slasheria: Dammit. Why couldn't you let me stay and fight?

Azalia: While you're powerful, you're still new. Test your powers out some. Besides, if the others just so happen to actually fall, Imperious can grow them.

Slasheria: Okay. Well might as well get started.

Slasheria then began to blasts off several massive wind blasts, which caused a lot of damage through Briarwood.

About an hour later, Slasheria had really damaged a lot of buildings. She was having a lot of fun. That's when Leelee, a friend of the Mystic Rangers, came out from the Rock Porium, where she to also worked. She was hyperventilating when she saw what was causing the damage.

Leelee: I thought this was all done. Where are they?

At that moment, the nineteen came through the magical dimension, exhausted, but still in good shape. LeeLee smiled.

LeeLee: Thank god. But who are those other eleven?

That's when massive stomps were heard, as giant versions of Flap-sting, Tweedle, and Imperious came through. Imperious gave his evil laugh, awaiting what was to come.

Slasheria: Looks like the zords are about to be summoned. You want me to assist them?

Azalia: No. I've already considered this battle won, considering the increase of magic I have. Let's leave them be for now. We'll head back to Reefside. There, you will cause as much mayhem as you like, for there is another ranger team to fight there.

Slasheria: I can't wait. Let's go!

The two villains teleported out of sight. The rangers were finished catching their breath. They looked up at the massive creatures. They even had to dodge them.

Carl: This day never ends.

Jake: Tell me about it bro. First taking down that army of grunts, then nearly becoming spider food and target practice. Now this? Hell Gogyou ain't even finished repairs.

Lauren: Let's worry about that later. Redi-Kaze will be able to make due.

Ryder: Inferuno still needs repairs as well, so the megazord is out.

Tyrell: Not entirely. My dragon, Kurai, can be used. So let's do this.

Kim: The Crane zord won't be much help unfortunately.

Hanzo: Wish I could help as well.

Udonna: For those that can fight, we will.

Udonna chanted a spell, that allowed her to grow large. She then began the battle with the three giants.

Daggeron: Solar Streak Megazord!

Daggeros' Train zord came to him, and when he and Jenji entered into it, it transformed into the Solar Train Megazord.

Leanbow: Come forth Catasotros!

The legendary stallion Catastros came through a spell circle, already transformed. It merged with Leanbow to create the Centaurus Wolf Megazord.

Nick: Spirit of the sky. Mystic Firebird!

Xander, Chip, Vida, and Madision: Spirit of the jungle. Mystic Lion!

The two zords were summoned, and instantly formed together to make the Manticore Megazord. It charged to fight with Tweedle. Tweedle tried to use it's web, but the Manticore Megazord's flame wings prevented it from being of any use.

David: Our turn. Red Zeo Battlezord!

Tommy: White Tiger Thunderzord

The two brother's zords were summoned and went to aid the Manticore Megazord. All that were left, were the dragons. The six working dragons zords instantly came to their aid, and formed the Dragon Force Megazord, with Shiro and Kurai being the new arms. That's when Ragnarok beamed up Jake, Ryder, Kim, and Hanzo.

Ragnarok: I'm not going to let the evil win, not if I can do something. You guys assume piloting and weapons, and rock them.

Kim: Thanks Ragnarok.

Kim sat down in the main pilot chair, while Hanzo, Ryder and Jake assumed weapons. They then took off to fight with.

With Flap-sting, he took on the Dragon Force Megazord, and kept hitting it with sting barrages, causing some good damage, before the wings of Kurai and Shiro were used for shielding.

Lauren: Ugh. This guy's good.

Karmyn: Let's get in clover.

The Megazord moved in a bit, before hitting an electric super kick, which sent the monster back.

Tyrell: Heather: Let's use our power. Our wing shields can also produce massive energy waves.

Heather: On it.

The two channelled their power into Shiro and Kurai, which launched two massive waves from their wings. They hit the recovered Flap-sting, destroying it.

With Tommy, David, and the Manticore Megazord, all but the Manticore were covered in webs, also they were being shot at. The Manticore though, pushed through, and clawed the spider to the ground.

Nick: Tommy, David. Help out the others. We'll take this one.

Tommy: You got it.

The Manticore charged up it's Fire staff, and it drilled right through Tweelde, destryoing it as well.

With the rest of them, Imperious was managing to block their attacks, as he was in his ancient mystic mode, from when he was a good guy. He slashed Udonna down, before he was slashed by Leanbow.

Imperious: Where's your honor, ganging up on me.

Daggeron: We may have our honor, but we will not let you destroy any others because of it. If we have to use numbers to our advantage to utterly destroy you, we will.

Leanbow: Well said.

That's when Imperious was attacked by Ragnarok, with Gatling energy bullets and a massive gold ray. This distracted Imperious, which then Udonna to kick away Imperiou's sword. That's when Tommy and Davif, now formed the Zeo Tigerzord. Came in.

Kim: Alright guys. Take it from here. Finish this last one so we can call it a day.

TommyL Yeah.

Leandow: Magical Seal Slash!

Udonna Blizzard Blast!

Daggeron: Solar Track Rush!

David and Tommy: Zeo Tiger Barrage!

All the finishers were hit at the same time, effectively destroying Imperious once and for all. The five megazords, and Udonna, all managed to do their end battle poses, before turning back to normal.

Later on, most of the rangers were partying inside Rock Proium, along with two former terrors, Itassis, and Matoombo. However, Lauren, Tommy, and Kim were nowhere to be seen. Everyone knew where Tommy and Kim were, as they were out on another date, but Lauren whereabouts were unknown.

Ryder: has anyone seen Lauren?

Xander: Last I checked, she simply stepped outside, mate.

Ryder nodded, before he to, stepped outside. He saw Lauren sitting underneath a tree, gazing up at the night sky. He joined her.

Ryder: Hey.

Lauren weakly smiled, before she sighed. Ryder was curious as to what was going on.

Ryder: Nice view here, eh?

Lauren: Yeah.

Ryder: Something troubling you?

Lauren: Yeah. A lot of things. For one, unless if I want to hurt you guys, I can't display extreme emotions. That's why it became hot in Ragnarok earlier.

Ryder: Ah. So intense anger is one.

Lauren: Yeah. I'll reign in my powers, but...I'm still ashamed of all that has happened. I swore I had everything under control. I guess Tyrell really wanted me to help him.

Ryder: He did. He's extremely sorry for what he did to you. Hell He didn't block me from almost punching him. I stopped because it wasn't worth it. I could tell he meant it.

Lauren: You forgave him easily?

Ryder: Yeah. I mean...based on what he told us, he really wanted an escape, and considering he was willing to die, he has a good heart, despite his powers being chaos.

Lauren: True.

Ryder: But you Lauren... Yeah you did extremes, but we all knew that you would eventually break free, and be your real self. Unfortunately, we also have Slasheria to deal with, and judging by the damage done before we got into the city, she's powerful alright. But it isn't your fault.

Lauren: I know that. I know you guys forgive me, but...I'm having a hard time forgiving myself.

Ryder sighed, before he smiled, and let Lauren lean on his shoulder. He hated seeing her like this. It tore him up on the inside.

Ryder: Things happen for a reason. Considering we're power rangers, it makes sense. What you have done did do damage, but in the end, it will make you a stronger person, and warrior. It has made the entire team stronger. Not to mention we have Redi-Kaze's son, Hanzo, as our ally.

Lauren: Yeah.

Tears of happiness and sadness sprung from her eyes. Ryder say this, and gently cupped her chin, before wiping a few away. The two then leaned in for a very romantic kiss, under the full moon light and shining stars. A shining light on top of Rock Porium formed quietly. It was the Mystic Mother.

Mystic Mother: They all fought valiantly today. I'm proud of them all. Soon, the Dragon Rangers will further unlock their powers, as each grow through many trials. But they will need all the help they can get. Azalia has grown stronger. But Lauren...perhaps she is the most powerful of them. Surely, one of them will get training from him, and will stop Azalia.

As the Mystic mother stopped her soliloquy, she smiled at the couple, as they just finished their moonlight kiss.


	16. Origins

The next day, right in the morning, everyone boarded Ragnarok. Good thing that the carrier dragon could carry a couple of eighteen wheelers as well. It wouldn't take very long to get back to Reefside, (although they did stop outside of angel grove to drop off David) and that's also finding a place in the mountains to hide itself. Before everyone left though, Ragnarok had asked for their morphers quickly.

Ragnarok: There. I've made a connection between the morphers and myself. You can use me, as a base of operations from now on if you so wish to.

Tommy: Well, that's good. However, you'll need all the data that we have already. We'll move it over so you can keep up to date.

Ragnarok: that sounds good. Anything else before you guys leave?

Carl: Actually. Yes there is one thing.

Ragnarok: Okay. Ask away then.

Carl: I'm trying to wrap my thoughts about something. How is it, that Hanzo is the son of a zord? I mean it's awesome and all, but just...how is it possible.

Hanzo sighed. He sat down on one of the chairs, thinking about his past.

Hanzo: Well I suppose you guys should know about the origins of your powers, and just how long of a threat Azalia has been. Over thirteen thousand years. She's always been extremely powerful. But to be more specific, I should tell you more about Arcandria, the home planet of the Dragosyn

Karmyn: Dragosyn?

The cockpit glass faded to black, before showing image of a planet, similar to earth. Everyone took at seat, as Hanzo began to explain.

Hanzo: The Dragosyn were a race of peace protectors. Human in general appearance, aside from our eyes, and our nails. However, we could change into dragons, during certain events and circumstances, but that will be covered another time. There were also eleven powerful Dragosyn that would emerge every so often, and usually, it's when their previous predecessor passed away or retired. It was divided into 3 different classes. The first class, contained seven of them. They each contained the powers of the elements. Which is the very same power that you guys wield right now.

The seven rangers looked at their morphers, all in awe. The 'human' forms of the zords were seen. The females were all in elegant dresses of their elements, while the men had different colors of armor on. The black and white warriors, presumably Shiro and Kurai, were rather close, as Shiro cuddled up against Kurai, and both looked happy.

Heather: Awww how cute.

Tyrell merely looked over at Heather, and blushed slightly he knew that the attractions between Kurai and Shiro lied strong withing him and Heather, and he welcomed it, because he saw the same things Kurai saw in his mate.

Hanzo: The next class was the guardian dragosyn. They directly served the emperor or empress of dragons. They had more power then the elementals. Although if the three went up against the seven, it would be hard to determine what team won. Then of course, the ruler of the Dragosyn, was naturally the most powerful. Male or female, this one Dragosyn was respected by all.

Ryder: Where does that place you Ragnarok?

Ragnarok: I am neither one of the three. Although I was amongst the fastest, and my power was great, I never opted to be one of them. Did it limit me? A bit, but I felt my use was more based on knowledge, culture, and delivering messages.

Hanzo:Now for when it all began, thirteen thousand years ago.

Images of a great battle took place. Many evil monsters, including some familiar faces to Tommy and Kim, appeared.

Hanzo: When this battle happened, our race became nearly extinct, and the powers of the elements were almost destroyed. All because of a powerful sorceress Dragosyn desired ultimate power. She claimed to have been the most powerful of the Dragosyn, but she was far from it. She wanted to rule. It happens every so often, but this one, she was able to get her hands on some serious power, and even managed to form the original alliance of evil. Scorpius, Master Vile, Ivan Ooze, and Dark Specter. She gathered them, convincing them to gather their power and resources to take over the universe. Take a wild guess who that was.

KimL Oh jeez, lemme think...Azalia?

Hanzo: Of course. For personal reasons, our home planet is where it started. The eleven warriors, plus Ragnarok, all fought valiantly, but they were defeated, and nearly killed. I myself, was still but a young lad at the time. And when I saw my mother, near death, after my father was mercilessly killed, I couldn't bear it.

Hanzo let a couple tears fall from his eyes. Clearly some of the memories haunted him to this very day. The rangers looked sympathetic at him, because they knew that his pain was great. But Hanzo continued regardless.

Hanzo: However, we had been great allies with one planet. One planet that in the end, had saved the Dragosyn from total extinction. That planet...was Eltar.

Tommy: Eltar? Did you guys know Zordon then?

Ragnarok: Indeed we did. Sad he's no longer with us. I liked that wise sage.

Hanzo: He was a very wise man. With the technology of Eltar and Arcandra, the eleven, plus Ragnarok, remained alive, but in their permanent dragon forms. They essentially, became zords, in order to help fight off the evil alliance. We did. But it was not all done. The elements sealed themselves off into emeralds, giving their power to those they felt worthy. You guys. But...by then, I was grown up, and one of the best warriors around. I wanted revenge still. But Azalia tricked and seduced me. She put that mask on, which is what you fought. Made me do her bidding. I had o will, but I was falsely given belief that I willingly joined her. Eventually, mom and the others sealed us away, but not before three things could happen.

Lauren: Three things?

Hanzo: yes. While evil, before being sealed, I had incredible dark magic, and I taught it to someone who would join the alliance. Someone, who made a huge name for himself. My student, far more ambitious for power then I ever was. He would become known through the universe...as Lord Zedd.

Tommy and Kim visibly shuddered at that memory of the vile villain. The fact that they had his mentor amongst them now was quite unnerving to say the least. Hanzo then continued.

Hanzo: Two more things happened. One, Azlaia managed to steal two emeralds. The black and green ones. She would later lose a bet to Rita Repulsa, and thus gave her the green emerald, in a more diluted form. Your original powers Tommy.

Tommy: Well we all knew that much.

Hanzo: True. But we were sealed shortly thereafter, and remained imprisoned for a long time. It was only about eighteen years ago, we were freed. We came across other evil people, and even got things moving for the evil alliance again. But now knowing that the power of the elements had been sealed into them, Azalia wanted to absorb the full power of the emeralds. But fortunately, she needed rangers first in order to fully tap into them. And right after the sealing was unraveled eighteen years ago, she had Tyrell here.

Tyrell: Yeah. It sucks that she is my mother, but I'm glad for my existence either way. But...do you know who my father is, or was?

Hanzo sighed. He shook his head, giving Tyrell his answer. Suddenly, that's when the alarms began to sound. Everyone was wondering where they could see what the problem was, when the cockpit glass began to display Slasheria, in a fully grown form, fighting off what looked like the White Dino Ranger's Dino Stegazord, and winning.

Lauren: I guess that's our cue. Ready guys?

Others: Ready.

Dragon Rangers: Dragon Force! Dragon Power!

Jake: Green aqua dragon power.

Heather: White light dragon power.

Tyrell: Black chaos dragon power.

Karmyn: Violet thunder dragon power.

Lauren: Blue wind dragon power.

Carl: Yellow Earth dragon power.

Ryder: Red fire dragon power.

Once they were all morphed, Ragnarok took off, as the rangers went to the roof. They all summoned their zords, except for Jake, who was standing still, looking at his dagger.

Jake: Please Gogyou. Please be fine

He then nodded, opening up the mouth piece. He put the dagger in position, and used it to summon Gogyou from the sea. All the rangers instantly went into their zords. They began to attack, and just in time as well, as Slasheria had finished off the Dino Stegozord.

Lauren: We were told of everything by Hanzo. All things considered, I could see how easy it was for Azalia to capture him.

Redi-Kaze: I know. He was still just a boy when we were turned into zords. I don't regret it, for I don't want to rest until Azalia is defeated.

Lauren: Yeah. Open up communications with the others.

Redi-Kaze instantly did, and Lauren spoke up. Something was bugging her, and she knew that she had a possible solution, towards defeating Slasheria.

Lauren: Guys. If we combine our powers into one, we'll be to slow to defeat her, for she's like me, and uses speed. On top of that, she also knows all our moves when combined as one.

Carl: And how do you know this?

Lauren: She is a result of my darker side, thus her fighting skills are extremely similar. However, if we attack from multiple angles, we should be fine.

Kurai: need not worry. Shiro, Gogyou and I can form a new megazord, called the Terra Dragonzord.

Heather: Let's do it then.

The legs of Shiro and Kurai separated, and they merged to form two legs. The wings the vanished, and covered the legs, as Gogyou formed the chest and head of the new form. The remainder of Shiro and Kurai attached themselves as arms. The other zords formed the Dragonforce megazord. The two went in for the attack.

Slasheria: Finally.

Slasheria rushed to the two, and slashed them both. The Dragonforce Megazord tried to punch Slasheria, only for her to dodge. But she was unable to dodge two streams of light and darkness from the Terra Dragonzord.

Slashera: Didn't see that one coming. Hyper tornado!

Slasheria began to spin rapidly, forming a massive tornado, which kept emitting thin waves of wind, slicing and slashing everything in it's path.

Lauren: Aim for the base.

Jake: On it.

The Terra Dragonzord fired off a dark blast, stopping the tornado, and it successfully stunned Slasheria. The warrior then felt the wrath of two drills. But she resisted them going through her. Before she could successfully counter, the Dragonforce Megazord hit Slasheria with a charged up Dragon scythe.

Slasheria: You've won this round rangers, but i'll be back.

Slasheria vanished from View. The rangers were relieved to not have to deal with her now. The rangers left their zords, and the zords vanished back to where they come from.

Later on, outside of Tommy's house, Hanzo was looking at the stars. He dearly missed his mother, and wished he could do more.

Tyrell: Penny for your thoughts?

Hanzo: Just a few things. I miss my mother, like you would not believe.

Tyrell: You're lucky that way then. But it's strange you know. A week ago, we were at each others throats, trying to one up each other. Now, we're on the side of good, talking like we've been long lost friends.

Hanzo: The evil influence within us is gone Tyrell.

Tyrell: Yeah. Plus Tommy has offered me to move in. It's nice to at least have a home, knowing that I'm not exactly a weapon. Sure...I have to use my, powers, but still. Could be worse.

Hanzo: Yeah. For now though, I'll live in the base. Kinda weird saying in Ragnarok.

Tyrell: No kidding.

The two former warriors of Azalia smiled, and enjoyed the peaceful night air. They both relished in it, for they had not truly ever experienced simply the calm of night. But they knew many battles were still ahead. They both would fight on, along with the rest of them.


	17. Adjustments

It was rather peaceful in Reefside, with no monster attacks in recent days. Good thing to, as the rangers all had to worry about other things in life. However, Lauren could barely focus on anything. She constantly found herself meditating, as to prevent her own powers from fluctuating out of control.

Right now however, she had walked into the Cyber cafe, trying to wind down after the events of the day. To her surprise, she was Hanzo there, working for Haley. He had a pair of gloves on, wore jeans and a blue flannel t-shirt, and his hair was tied back. He smiled, as he got Lauren's order.

Lauren: Well...certainly didn't picture you being a waiter.

Hanzo: I just needed to get out of the base. Gets lonely. Besides, everything else isn't to much of an adjustment. Just gotta hide a couple things, that's all.

Lauren: True. Anyways, I'll take a stawberry Kiwi smoothie please.

Hanzo: Got it.

Lauren sat down at the bar counter (even though the place wasn't a bar at all) as she waited for her smoothie. Hanzo quickly served it to her, and she appreciated it, paying for the drink.

Hanzo: Well, looks like you've had a rough day.

Lauren: You could say that. The reason I look like such a mess, was a chemistry incident.

Hanzo: Chemistry? What does attraction between two people, cause a mess?

Lauren: Not THAT chemistry. Chemical mixing in science.

Hanzo: Ah. Didn't know. Never had to deal with that much, but I do get what you're saying now.

Lauren: Yeah. Well Science isn't exactly my best subject, and thus, I usually get nervous and frustrated. Guess what kicks in these days when that happens. Static electricity in the air, and a little bit of heat. All the chemicals didn't react to it to well.

Hanzo: Yeouch.

Lauren: Yeah. Oh well. I'm working on that. Got the random dust and particle movement to stop, as I got that part under control.

Hanzo merely chuckled lightly at that, as he got back to work. That was when Ryder, with his guitar strapped to his back, came in, and sat down beside Lauren. She smiled, and the two kissed.

Ryder: Hello there gorgeous.

Lauren blushed a little bit at that name. She was not used to been given such complemtns, and be accepting of them. But she did with Ryder, without a doubt.

Lauren: Hey. How was your day?

Ryder: Good. Saw the science lab's mess. Apparently all the chemicals used simultaneously exploded. What happened?

Lauren: I got nervous. Enough said.

Ryder: Good point. Anyways. How's about the two of us watch a movie at my place tonight? Mom's out of town, and I could use the company.

Lauren: Sure. Though I can imagine how pissed off dad's gonna be when he finds out it was me who blew the lab up.

Ryder: Naw. He knows you have a hard time reigning in your powers.

Lauren: Point taken.

Meanwhile, at the Oliver Residence...

Tyrell was waiting patiently for his dragon cycle to be fully operational. It was built, but now had to syncronize with his emerald. Tommy sighed, as he graded papers. Both were in the dino dragon lab.

Tyrell: Something wrong?

Tommy: was hoping that the students would have better marks for mid-term. But they don't. Oh well. Not going to complain much. However, I must say, that the Science lab was messed up badly today. Don't know why though.

Tyrell: Ah. I was in there when it happened. All the chemicals spontaneously exploded. I think it was Lauren though. She said chemistry and most science frustrates her.

Tommy: Well she shouldn't have just blown everything up. That's abuse of powers.

Tyrell: Not really, considering she has a hard time controlling them right now. Regardless, it happened, can't change it.

Tommy: Suppose not.

Tyrell then began to pace around. Even the raptors managed to sense he was worried, and despite their ferocious nature, they all looked sympathetic towards him. Tommy noticed this.

Tommy: Something wrong?

Tyrell: Don't want to jinx it, but I'm getting worried. Mom never hesitates to attack. She's up to something, and I want to know what it is.

Tommy: Well, considering that you're her son, you know how she operates, so yeah, I can understand your concern. But don't let it consume you. Have some fun. It's the weekend.

Suddenly, Tommy's cell phone went off. It was a text message. He looked at it, chuckle briefly, and replied to it. Tyrell then looked at his watch.

Tyrell: I'll focus on having fun later. Right now, I gotta get to work.

Tommy: Alright. See you later.

Tyrell nodded, and ran off in one direction. Since the base was still operational, All Tyrell had to do to get to the cyber cafe was to use one of the underground passage ways.

Elsewhere, in Azalia's Castle...

Azalia: Soon Slasheria, we'll ave a true fighting machine, capable to causing the dragon zords to fall.

Slasheria: It is impressive. The Komododrones do so much work for you. Amazing, aren't they.

Azalia: For pawns they are. But, we shouldn't let the rangers rest anymore. Create me a unique monster.

Slasheria: Damn. I wish I could take those rangers on. I know I can beat them.

Azalia: You failed the last time. You'll get your chance soon enough though.

Slasheria: Yeah yeah.

Slasheria vanished, and reappeared in the old lab of Mesagogg. She had some items she gathered, and put them in a machine which created a monster. She smiled, as it came out.

Back in Reefside...

It was now late, and Lauren and Ryder were at his out, watching a movie. Well they would be, if they weren't busy making out on the couch. That's when the glass broke, and a really loud scratching sound was heard. It hurt them both.

Lauren: OWWWW!

Ryder: WHAT THE HELL!

they both tried to morph, but were unable to, because they were in serious pain. That's when they were teleported inside Ragnarok.

Lauren: Whew. What was that.

Ragnarok: Monster attack, what else.

Ryder: Dammit.

Ragnarok: No time. I've alerted the others. The monster that attacked was called Speakerblast. A monster that uses sounds to attack, and can amplify them to decibels not meant for human hearing.

Lauren: Will our ranger forms block the sound?

Ragnarok: Not by much sadly. But you still have to fight it. Now go! The others are on their way.

Lauren: Right.

Ryder and Lauren: Dragon Force, Dragon Power!

They both transform, and teleported back to where Speakerblast was. It was a fairly tall monster, that mad multiple turntables part of the body, and he kept scratching to project massive sound waves drom his massive speaker shoulders

Speakerblast: How do ya like my mad skillz rangers?

Carl: They blow. Why don't I show you how it's done.

Speakerblast: I'm good. Here's my latest mix.

He began to scratch again, which caused actual blasts to be hit. Non of the rangers could get close. Carl was taking this personally, as he was a DJ himself. He summoned his shield, and hit the Earth splitter attach, but was unable to properly hit it.

Speakerblast: Nice try, but you just don't cut it. Take THIS!

Speakerblast turned the volume up a lot, and hit a massive blast at the rangers, which sent them all flying backwards, to down the hill (seeing as how the residential section they were in was on a hill). They could still hear all the ringing from the attack, and it drove them all crazy. After a minute, they were teleported to Ragnarok, and were able to get some hearing back, due to their ears healed by Heather.

Lauren: That's twice you saved us.

Ragnarok: Be as it might be, we have to get there. Hanzo, you ready?

Hanzo: Let's take off.

Ragnarok took off from the mountains and flew overhead, and blasted Speakerblast down. Hanzo smirked.

Hanzo: Take this opportunity to get him. We'll stick around in case if he grows. Take the cycles.

Tyrell: Wait. Is mine even ready?

Hanzo: Duh. You're transformed now, aren't you?

Tyrell: Oh yeah. My bad.

Lights came on, as the Dragon cycles were now in Ragnarok. They each got on, and they teleported out. They were at the bottom of the hill now.

Lauren: Good position, as we're lined up. Let's show this hack that you don't mess with the Dragon Force Rangers, especially when a couple of them are having fun

Karmyn: Wait wait...I was having fun to you know. I was having a good time shopping with my mom.

Carl: I don't think that's what she meant Karmyn.

Lauren: You're right Carl. But enough talk. Let's Rev!

All the rangers revved their Dragon Cycles up, and charged forward. They build up speed as they ascended the hill. Once they were near the top, they all were ready, as they all pressed a butt on the Dragon Cycle's dashes.

Rangers: Dragon RUSH!

Once Speakerblast was up, he saw a massive multicolored dragon rush right at it. He was unable to dodge, as it shot right through him, and in the wake of the dragon rush, the monster exploded. The rangers all stopped riding.

Carl: I'm glad we're done with that one. His mixes were terrible.

Ryder: I second that.

They all went over to look at the debris of Speakerblast, only to discover that there was non. Lauren smiled, before turning towards her teammates.

Lauren: If I were the zords, I would be celebrating the fact I didn't have to deal with that.

Jake: No kidding.

Carl: I dunno bra. I'm not convinced. We beat this one, thanks to Ragnarok, but...something tells me this particular fight isn't over yet.

Karmyn: You need to relax man.

Carl: You're probably right. I just wish I knew what this feeling of dread is really about.

Ryder: I can't explain myself. But for the next few days, I think it's safe to say we should keep an extra lookout.

Lauren: Yeah. Hanzo. Teleport the bikes away.

Hanzo (over communication): You got it.

The bikes suddenly turned into energy, and entered into Ragnarok. The rangers all parted ways, satisfied with what they have done for the night.

Back in the dark forstress of Azalia...Azalia was looking inside a massive crystal orb, along with Slasheria.

Azalia: Why didn't you make that monster grow?

Slasheria: It's routine if I did it. Besides...now they're worried. Personally, I hoped they got cocky, and let their guard down. I'm not going to waste such value myself. Speakerblast almost had them. Ad I been in the fight with it, the rangers would have surely lost.

Azalia: Perhaps. Well If you're planning on making another one, make sure it's more powerful.

Slasheria: That was the plan. And believe me, they ain't going to have much luck going against this one.

Azalia: I like to hear that. Make sure you deliver.

Slasheria smirked. Clearly, she was not liking being treated like garbage. But she was grateful for her existence, so that may have evened things out a bit.

Slasheria then began to get to work on re-creating Speakerblast, only with a couple of enhancements. She chuckled to herself, liking the new creation she just made from an old monster. And this one, looked ready to rock.


	18. Carl's Personal Struggle

Despite the fact she had successfully resurrected Sound Blaster, Slasheria was not overly impressed with the results she saw. She tried to make him stronger, but was not able to quite to her satisfaction. Even with his increased sound power, she was not impressed. He was destroying things left and right on the island. The monster turned to her.

Sound Blaster: Can I go now. I really want to rock the city.

Slasheria: No. Inspire of the fact that you are more powerful, I don't see a different outcome. You're missing something. But what is it.

Azalia: He'll do just fine. If he fails, he fails. But, maybe it's time we started playing a bit more dirty. Maybe it's time that we take down the weakest link of the rangers, and begin a chain reaction.

Sound Blaster: How will you go about that Queen?

Azalia: With this.

Azalia held up a massive guitar. The monster took it, nodding in thanks. Salsheria sighed, but smirked at the same time. She didn't doubt Azalia's skills one bit, but it was Sound Blast she doubted.

Back in Reefside...

Everyone was at the Cyber Cafe again. Carl looked depressed, and was barely even drinking his smoothie. He even broke a pencil in frustration. This surprised them all, as he just up and left.

Jake: What's wrong with him?

Ryder: It's hard to explain. Yesterday, he was all happy and stuff, but now, Carl's sort of gone into a recession of sorts.

Lauren: Recession?

Ryder: For as long as me and Karmyn have known him, he's always had some sort of confidence issues.

Heather: Him? But he's...Carl. He's a tank.

Tyrell: Even tanks have their flaws Heather. But I don't get it either.

Karmyn: Whatever it is, I'm going to find out.

Karmyn up and left, heading outside of hangout. She saw Carl, who was sitting under a tree, starring at a cliff edge. He sighed.

Karmyn: Something wrong?

CarL: Naw.

Karmyn: Don't give me that. What's wrong. Seriously. I thought that I was your best friend.

Carl: You are Karmyn. But...I don't know anymore. Got dumped today by Alexis, over a freakin' text message.

Karmyn: Ouch. I got no comment for that.

Carl: Thanks. But...I can't even maintain a relationship. It's like...nothing for me ever goes right.

Karmyn: You're wrong Carl. You're seriously wrong. We both know Alexis was shallow. You're a great guy to hang around. I could not ask for a better friend from a guy.

Carl: Thanks for that. But. It's not that. Lately, I've been noticing that out of everyone, I'm usually the first to go down, and that I can't contribute much to the team. Simply put, I'm not worthy of being a ranger.

That's when Karmyn heard enough. With literally lighting fast movement, Carl felt a painful slap across his cheek, and a really dark glare from Karmyn. Carl was even intimidated by her glare.

Karmyn: How Many times do I have to tell you, that you're not weak. You're more then what you see yourself. You may see yourself as somebody who can't do anything right, but I see differently. I see a warrior who can do no wrong. And obviously, the power, and especially Shindou, agree.

Carl: I just don't see it. But I'm certainly gonna try.

Karmyn's expression softened, and she smiled, and sat right beside her friend, and gave him a 1 arm embrace. She even saw Carl crack a smile a bit, which to her, was progress.

Karmyn: I know that your past has affected you in a lot. But it has not, and will not destroy you. You have something within you, that will come through when you need it most. Please. Don't doubt yourself. Ever.

Carl: Thanks Karmyn. But I'll have to think about it for a while. I'm gonna walk home. A good walk outta help.

With that Carl got up. Karmyn went back into the Cyber cafe, as she saw Carl walk down the street, hands in is pocket, looking down. Once Karmyn was in, she went back to the ranger table, and sat down.

Karmyn: Well, I don't know how much I got through to him, but...I hope it's enough.

Ryder: You and me both.

Karmyn: Did you tell about his past.

Ryder: That's for him to reveal.

Suddenly, the front of the building was blasted by Slaeria, who has what looked like an army of Komododrones. Everyone but the rangers, and Hanzo, all fled in panic. Hanzo made sure Haley was safe in the underground, before he summoned a katana.

Lauren: Not now. Oh well. Let's do this.

Rangers: DRAGON FORCE! DRAGON POWER!

The rangers transformed, and charged at the large number of Komododrones. It was not easy to fight them, especially in closed spaces. What was even worse, was Slasheria was hitting them all with powerful win blasts to keep them distracted.

With Carl, he was passing by the quarry, just close to where he lived, when suddenly, he was blasted down. He got up, and saw Sound blaster, with a guitar.

Sound Blaster: Missed me?

Carl: Not really.

Sound Blaster: don't think about calling your friends. They're a little tied up at the moment. HA! Sound Blaster then began to jam with the guitar, making massive sound blasts that destroyed a lot of things. But Carl managed to hold his ground.

Sound Blaster: Hurry up and transform would ya? I'll make your end a glorious one.

Carl smirked. From what he knew, it was always a mistake to allow a ranger to morph. But the monster wanted him to, and thus, he got himself up from his knees, and got into position.

Carl: You asked for it. Dragon Force. Dragon Power! Power of Earth!

Carl, now transformed, summoned his shield and charged at sound Blaster, who simply chucked records at him. He blocked them. But then he was met with an electric shock blast from the guitar, before being blasted off his feet by a guitar rif. Carl got up.

Sound blaster: Queen Azalia is right. You truly are weak. First to go down, and have to use a shield. At least the others have actual weapons to use.

Carl was shaking in hatred of being called that. It was bad enough he was doubting himself, but he was also losing. He yelled, as he charged forward. He went to hit Sound Blaster, but Sound Blaster easily blocked him, punched him hard in the gut, before he smacked Carl over to the edge with his guitar.

Sound Blaster: When the weakest link falls, the rest will eventually follow. So here is your curtain call!

Carl slowly got up, only to be hit with a really hard sound blast, which sent him into the depths of the quarry. He skidded and bumped down the wall, before he landed in a heap down at the bottom. The monster jumped and followed.

However, Carl saw himself somewhere else. It was in a valley, and he saw Shindou beside him.

Carl: What's going on?

Shindou: You more or less got knocked out.

Carl: Great. I knew it. I couldn't do it. I'm sorry Shindou, but I'm not worthy of your power.

Shindou: And there is a point that we disagree on young one. Carl. I saw how you fought out there. You didn't let him get to you much. You have a strength within you that is just waiting to be unleashed. You just have to believe.

Carl: How can I? I am always feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. I try to grin and bear it, but I can't anymore. I am exactly what everyone has always said about me. I'm a failure.

Shindou: those who go out of their way to call somebody a failure, those people, are the real failures. They don't see the real people, and they put them down. You're a good kid, maybe a bit sensitive, but by no means you're a failure. Your fight proved it.

Carl: How?

Shindou: You pushed yourself hard there. I saw that you were close. Close to getting something powerful. And you will get it. Whatever you do Carl, don't give up. Because despite what those monsters are saying, your friends will never give up on you.

Carl: I...Yeah. They haven't. I know that they don't view me as a case study, but as an equal. For the longest time, I had a hard time believing in it. The fact is, I did take on sound Blaster alone. I can honestly say, that I tried. But...if I have to, I'll keep pushing myself until they arrive, so we can finish him off together. I just know it in my heart, that my friends are the real deal. And it's time I stepped up.

Shindou: I'm sending you back.

Carl felt his mind return to the real world, as he heard the footsteps of Sound blaster approach. He then saw the guitar shadow. He rolled out of the way just in time, and delivered a hard kick to the face, before he punched the guitar in half with his shield.

Sound Blaster: HOW!

Carl: Simple. You're right. There are times I doubt myself. More then I would like to think. But there are those who refuse to believe that I'm not worth keeping around. I fight for them. I fight to prove to myself, and to others, that I am worth something. You may have won round one against me, but you will not win the battle.

Sound Blaster: Big words. Take this!

Sound Blaster began to record scratch, and it caused more powerful sound waves to be emitted. It blast Carl back a bit, but he didn't lose ground. He did get onto one knee though, but only for a brief second.

Sound Blaster: you shouldn't even be standing after that fall. Just give up and admit you're weak. Admit you can't win!

Carl: I will...Never...again...admit...defeat. I will...never GIVE UP!

With a mighty yell, Carl felt a powerful sensation flow through his body, as giant chunks of earth flew towards him, and were absorbed into a bright golden light. Sound Blaster tried to attack, but his attacks failed, as a couple earth spears shot up and went through his speakers, effectively destroying them. Sound Blaster was pissed off, but he had no time, as what he saw next, would surprise the monster.

The light faded, and now, showed Carl, slightly floating off the ground, with glowing wings, and shiney golden armor. His shield was even bigger as well.

Carl: Amazing.

Sound Blaster: Still won't make a difference. I'll still destroy you.

Carl: Wanna bet?

Carl rushed forward, and began to brawl with the monster. Carl however, was clearly stronger, as he tossed Sound Blaster away, before he flew up, charged some energy into his Shield, and dived down to the ground.

Carl: Delta Quake BLAST!

The impact of Carl's attack sent a massive golden quake wake towards Sound Blaster. He got up slowly, onto to see the wave come at it. It hit and went through him, causing him to effectively fall backwards, and explode

Carl: That's how it's done!

Carl still couldn't believe the power he had obtained. He even flew up, and around. He might have had wings now, but that didn't mean he controlled wind like Lauren did. He even saw Ragnarok appear beside him.

Ragnarok: Congratulations Carl. You've unlocked your Dragoon Mode. A form of power that when used, it can do just about anything it's element does. You're becoming more in tune with Earth, and yourself, and your will must have been strengthened enough to force this to unlock.

Carl: thanks Ragnarok. But you could have waited until I got there to show you this. Unless if Azalia's gonna make Sound Blaster return large.

That's when a silver ray of light emerged from the clouds, hit the fallen debris of Sound Blaster, and put it back together, large.

Carl: I had to say it, didn't I. Where are the others though. They can't be busy still.

Ragnarok: Get in.

Ragnarok opened up it's cockpit window, and Carl landed inside, as it closed. Sound Blaster, with his speakers restored, began to fire off record discs and sound blasts. But Ragnarok was able to move around.

Carl: Firing assault cannons.

Two relentless energy bullet barrages all hit sound Blaster, partially damaging the speakers. It just kept throwing discs at the Shuttle Zord.

Ragnarok: I got more then just one trick up my sleeve. Carl. Push the big red button on the center console.

Carl: Right.

Carl pushed it, and an amazing thing happened. The massive back of Ragnarok split and out formed arms. Two parts near the thrusters detached, and so did the head. The cockpit moved around into a better position. Luckily Carl was strapped in. the head re-attached. The thrusters had extended down, and the plated that detached now were shoulder pads. Eve a humanoid head was seen, with a single horn, bent in reverse.

Ragnarok: You are the first to witness the newest megazord to join the Dragonforce. When I'm not used as a base or a shuttle, I can transform into this new form. The Ragnarok Megazord.

Carl: Whoah. This is awesome.

Ragnarok: I know. But for now, let's do this.

Sound Blaster and Ragnarok began to shoot barrages of their attacks at each other, but they all collided, and proved nothing. Sound Blaster stopped, only to be met with a powerful thrust kick from one of Ragnarok's feet.

Ragnarok: Let's finish this now. Ragna-blade!

A massive broad sword appeared in one of Ragnarok's hands. He slashed Sound Blaster down, before the blade glowed red, and he lifted it back up, and with Both hands gripping, he slashed it down, effectively cutting through sound Blaster as the monster got up. The monster fell back in 2 parts, before finally exploding.

With the other rangers, they had managed to successfully drive off the Komododrones, and even managed to fight Slasheria a bit.

Slasheria: You won't win.

Carl: I beg to differ.

Slasheria WHAT?

Slasher turned aroujd, only to be decked with a powerful punch by a flying Carl. He landed in front of the rangers, still ready to fight.

Slashera: I knew Sound Blaster was weak, but this weak. But How did you get this power?

Carl: I'll never tell a ho like you.

Slasheria: This isn't over. See ya!

The Komododrones and Slasheria all vanished. The rangers and Hanzo surrounded Carl, all amazed by what they saw.

Jake: Wow. This looks nice. How did this happen?

Carl: i'll explain once we get to the Dino lab. I think Kim, Haley, and Dr Olver need to hear this as well. Plus, I got more to tell then just this.

The others agreed, and they all went to the underground, and went t the Dino lab, where after just a little while of walking, they arrived to see Tommy, Kim, and Haley. They all powered down.

Tommy: We saw the whole fight.

Kim: I never knew such power existed within the emeralds. No Wonder zordon's last request to me was to make sure they were safe.

Carl grabbed a chair, and sat down, exhausted. Everyone was eager to hear how he got it, and the earth ranger was more then happy to explain.

Carl: In the heat of the battle, when I was down, I remembered that you all needed me, as much as I needed you guys. I knew, that if I lost, that not only would Azalia gain my emerald, but with you guys being attacked already, you would have come out in bad shape. I had to stop doubting myself. I refused to stop until either I won, or died trying. I refused to give up. And it happened. Because I du deep within myself, I had finally shattered a barrier, and the power, my Dragoon Mode, came to me. I knew then that I had earned it. And quite frankly guys. Knowing that you guys believed in me, I thank you guys. For everything.

The other rangers all nodded and all exchanged high fives with him. Karmyn the embraced him.

Carl: Especially you Karmyn. Especially you. But...that's not everything. Because you guys were busy when Sound blaster grew, Ragnarok stepped in. He's more then just a shuttle base. He's also a megazord. Together, me and him, we shut down Sound Blaster for good.

Everyone was quite pleased with everything they had heard. New respect was gained for Carl, even by his best friends. Now, they felt they had an even better shot at taking down the evil dragon queen.


	19. Saving Gogyou

A strange, but familiar sound played through the air. That is all that Jake was hearing. Well, that, plus with the ocean waves. He knew he was dreaming. He also knew the sound that was playing in his head, as the ocean waves overlapped that sound, was an extended version of the summoning song he played to summon Gogyou. Suddenly, Gogyou began to rise out of the water. Jake smiled, seeing his zord.

Jake: Hey Gogyou. Thank you for inviting me here.

Gogyou: J-j-jake. Help...me!

A massive shadow of Gogyou appeared over them, enshrouding them both. Both Gogyou and Jake Screamed in pain.

And then Jake woke up, sweating. Using his powers, he evaporated the sweat he had produced in his nightmare. It wasn't the first time he's been having it. He knew something was wrong. But he couldn't sleep now.

He hadn't been able to get any sleep in a week. He was a complete wreck. He stumbled down the stairs, hoping nobody would hear him. When he reached the kitchen, the lights came on. He didn't touch the switch. The light hurt his eyes, but he adjusted after a minute. He saw Tommy, just standing there, with a non to pleased look on his face.

Tommy: I assume you've been drinking all my coffee lately.

Jake:...Yeah.

Tommy: Could have asked. But the amount is...unhealthy. Clearly, something is bothering you. Everyone's noticed.

Jake: Figures. But I find it amusing that of all people to find me here, it's you. Probably a sign.

Tommy: Of what?

Jake: You were the original green ranger. The very powers I have now. Lately, as I go to sleep, I keep hearing a longer version of the song, and seeing Gogyou in pain, before we are swallowed up by a black shadow.

Tommy: Oh. Well...you have to remember, that when your emerald was separated into three parts, it was used for evil purposes. I think that's why Azalia was adamant about getting it, as it was probably the easiest zord for her to do so. I would assume that's why.

Jake: Perhaps. But I really wish I could figure it out. It's been keeping me like this for over a week. At least we're on break now.

Tommy: No kidding. Either way, we'll have to get this sorted out. How's about you and I go visit Gogyou in person later.

Jake: That sounds like a good idea. Thanks Tommy.

Tommy: Not a problem.

Jake then passed out due to pure exhaustion. Tommy helped Jake onto the couch, so he could at least rest.

It wouldn't be until afternoon when he would wake up. Jake stretched, and smiled. He felt somewhat refreshed. As he got up, he saw Tyrell sitting down, watching TV.

Tyrell: About time you got up.

Jake: Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever man. I'm not in a good mood right now. Something's been trippin' me with my powers lately.

Tyrell: Ah. Well then I know it's not me then. Been sensing something in the sea over the past week.

Jake: Why didn't you tell me then?

Tyrell: Didn't feel like it.

Tyrell chcukled at his response, while Jake, glared at him. Jake went upstairs to get dressed, then went into the old dino lair, to see Tommy working away. Some scuba gear was all done and ready.

Tommy: Good rest?

Jake: Yeah. Oh, and you didn't need to pack Scuba gear for me. I can breath underwater no problem.

Tommy: Right...forgot.

Jake: Oh don't telling me your memory is going swiss cheese on us again?

Tommy: Huh?

Jake: You forget Tommy. Kim's my sister. Of course she would tell me about your infamous memory.

Tommy swore under his breath, while Jake chuckled., Tommy grabbed one of the bags, and Jake grabbed the other.

Tommy: But I thought you said-

Jake:-Tyrell's coming with us, whether he wants to or not. He's been sensing something there.

Suddenly, that's when the alarm went off. Jake muttered a curse under his breath. Tommy looked at him sympathetically, as they dropped their gear down. Tyrell then came down, to see the problem on the monitors. It was Slasheria and a Komododrone on steroids.

Tyrell: I was enjoying this day to. Oh well.

That's when Hanzo appeared on the screen. He smiled, knowing that at least two of them were there.

Hanzo: Guys. I'm teleporting you and the others into Ragnarok now. We'll get you there faster.

Jake: Thanks. Ty...ready.

Tyrell: Yeah.

Jake and Tyrell: Dragon Force. Dragon Power!

Once morphed, they were teleported inside Raganrok, where they got on their dragon cycles, and teleported to where everything was taking place. The other rangers were ready, but had looked like they were already through some hell.

Salsheria: Well, so glad to finally join us. This is Meathead. And he's gonna crush you rangers.

Jake: I don't have time to deal with you, so let's make this quick.

Meathead: Agreed.

Meathead jumped, and punched Karmyn across the street. She didn't land well. That angered Carl, a lot.

Carl: You bastard. I'm gonna...RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO MY CAT!

Meathead then went and tried to punch Carl, but Carl held his own, before hitting a hard kick to Meathead's gut. Everyone else went on the attack, but Meathead was able to take it all, before he kicked Lauren backwards. This made her smirk.

Lauren: Oh. Want to play it that way eh? Well I'm game.

Lauren, using her high velocity wind power, began to circle around Meathead. He was trying to follow, but got confused. Lauren then knocked him back with a wind blast. He walked right into a fire slash by Ryder followed by being slashed by Heather and Tyrell.

Lauren: Ha! Not so tough now.

Jake, noticing a pond, channeled his element, and soaked meathead. This was followed up, by a now conscious Karmyn, by wrapping her thunder whip around, and shocking Meathead down. When she was done, he looked like burnt meat.

Carl: HAHAHAHA! I want last shot at him.

Ryder: Be our guest.

Everyone nodded, as Carl began to glow bright gold. They knew it was the end now.

Carl: DRAGOON MODE!

Carl quickly transformed, and shot skyward, before coming back down, successfully destroying Meathead with the Delta Quake Blast. Of course, the victory wouldn't last long, as a Silver ray came from the heavens, rebuilt Meathead, and made him grow.

Carl: Looks like it's time.

Rangers: Dragonzord Power!

All but one dragonzord came. Jake was trying to summon Gogyou through his flute. Gogyou came, but was thrashing everything in sight, even the other Dragonzords.

Jake: Gogyou...damn.

Tyrell: He's possessed alright.

Jake: Yeah. Ty, you're coming with me.

Tyrell: Wise idea. Hanzo, Tommy, do you read me?

It would take a second, but Tyrell got through on his communicator. Hanzo was first to speak on the three way connection.

Hanzo: Yeah, we're listening.

Tommy: I see Jake's dragon thrashing about.

Tyrell: I'm sensing a dark force near where it came from. Tommy...please meet us there. Hanzo, I think we might need Ragnarok's assistance.

Hanzo: I'm on it.

Tommy: I'll meet you guys over there.

Ragnarok came from the sky, already transformed. It distracted Meathead long enough for the other dragons to combine. Jake and Tyrell sped out of there, as the two megazords fought off Gogyou and Meathead.

Ten minutes later, the two had arrived at the port. Tommy quickly met up with them there, as they quickly rented a boat. Tyrell had demorphed to put his scuba gear on. Once out in the middle of the lake, the two were ready to jump in.

Jake: Tommy...wait here please. I know you're concerned about Gogyou as well, but somebody's gotta watch the boat.

Tommy: I know. I just can't help it though. I want to make sure my old friend is alright.

Jake: I won't let anything happen to him. You have my word about that.

Jake and Tyrell jumped in. with Jake, he used his powers to get him and Tyrell there quicker, and there was a huge mass of darkness in the lake Tyrell then concentrated on it, managing to open up a small hole in it. He then pointed to Jake to enter, in which he did. Once Jake was inside, it was like a sewer in there. A massive sewer, but one nevertheless.

Jake: Ugh. Probably not a good idea to take my helmet off.

Suddenly, he heard a loud bang. Followed by more and more. He then dodged a big impact himself, as he saw Gogyou being tossedthrough a wal behind him.

Jake: Gogyou?

Gogyou: Not quite.

?: HAHAHAHA!

A pair of evil crimson eyes were shown, as a pure black version of Gogyou appeared. It was taller then Gogyou.

Jake: What's going on here?

Dark Gogyou: Ain't it obvious. We're becoming one with evil. Ever since Rita Repulsa made this power her own to use, I've always been there, being both good and evil, depending on who calls. How, I'm gonna force my will upon you, so that I can cause limitless amounts of pure anarchy!

Jake: Not while I'm around.

Jake then began to play the summoning song. That got Gogyou up, and ready to fight. But Dark Gogyou kept blasting his good counterpart down.

Gogyou: Help...me.

Jake: I'm not giving up.

Dark Gogyou: You should, if you know what's right. End this struggle.

Jake: NEVER!

Dark Gogyou then flung Jake back He crashed into a wall. But Jake was not knocked out. He was stunned though, so he had a difficult time moving around. He slowly got up though.

Jake (thoughts): Gogyou. I'm sorry that you're in this mess. Don't give up. I'll do whatever it takes to help you.

As Jake finished that up, he saw Gogyou fall back over, in a massive head. Sparks were flying. Jake ran up to him, as Dark Gogyou approached, laughing like a madman. Suddenly, that tune began to play in Jakes head.

Jake: That music. Why does it keep playing? Wait...

Jake suddenly remembered everything. He knew the song was not a mere coincidence.

**~Flashback~**

It was just after Jake had received his powers. Gogyou had visited him through his dreams, bringing Jake to the ocean realm. Both were standing on top of the water.

Gogyou: I sense a great deal of nobility and kindness within you. A fierce warrior who would do his best to not let his friends down. Yes. You carry the traits I have thought no longer existed. Time has made such traits seem useless. It's nice to know that there is still people out there that have them.

Jake: Thank You Gogyou. I learned it all from my sister, Kimberly.

Gogyou: Ah yes. My former partner was always head over heels with her. But I'm not here to talk to you about Tommy. No. What I'm talking to you about, is that there is a possibility, that I myself, may not remain good. The dark spell that Rita and Azalia cast over my power to separate, creating the original green ranger on Earth, lingers within me. Azalia may try to force it. If that's the case, and only when it happens, I'll be sending you a tune for you to play. Play it, and it should help me.

Jake: Thank you. For everything. Trusting me with this power to overcome the evils...I will not let you down Gogyou.

**~End Flashback~**

Jake nodded. He knew what to do. He stood on top of gogyou, and awaited for Dark Gogyou to approach. That is when he looked directly at the dark being.

Jake: Dark Gogyou! This is a fight you'll never win. I was entrusted the power over water for a reason. Like my comrades, we have our purposes, along with each others backs. I Refuse to allow you to gain control of Gogyou. You're finished!

Jake then began to play the summoning song. But it was a longer one. More intricate. Dark Gogyou stopped, and screeched in pain. He hated it. All the water in the sewer began to purify, becoming natural water. The good Gogyou began to absorb it, and got back to it's feet. With everything it had, Gogyou blasted the evil Gogyou to bits.

Jake: YEAH! Now I should have control back. Gogyou...I'm coming back. Wait for me my friend.

It was at that moment, as the dark sphere dimension began to fade. Jake also began to glow very brightly. He felt a new surge of power within him. He rose up, as a water tunnel appeared on top of the lake. It to, glowed brilliantly. Tyrell, who was back in ranger form, looked at it with Tommy. It then dispersed, revealing Jake, in his Dragoon form. Similar to Carl's, except for the color change, plus the gold shield still being there. Tyrell and Tommy both clapped at that, as Jake came down. Jake smiled behind the helmet, and nodded.

Jake: Time to get to work.

With that being said, both teleported to their respective Zords. Jake remained out for a minute, as he began to play the longer version of Gogyou's summoning song, in order to revive him. It worked. Everyone noticed that Jake had his Dragoon mode activated.

Carl: Him to?

Ryder: Whatever he did, certainly welcomed.

Meathead: Ugh. You think you guys can still win? I don't think so.

Jake: Correction Meathead. You've lost already. Fire the rockets!

Gogyuo's finger rockets then shot out,stunning Meathead. Gogyou roared, as energy began to gather into it's mouth and shoulder cannons.

Jake: TSUNAMI FORCE CANNONS!

Gogyou leaned forward, and shot three massive streams of water at Meathead, sending it to the ground. Jake then looked at the Dragonforce Megazord.

Jake: He's all yours guys.

The Dragonforce Megazord wasted no time, as ir prepared the scythe, and finished off meathead. Ragnarok chuckled at the scene.

Ragnarok: Good job rangers. Especially you Jake. Hopefully there won't be any more mishaps with Gogyou.

Jake: Yeah, I agree with that one.

**Meanwhile, back in Azalia's fortress...**

A few things were being thrown around. Azalaia was clearly pissed off about what had just transpired. Slasheria didn't care though, and just let Azalaia rant.

Azalia: My patience has grown very thin. It's come to the point where I may have to deal with things myself. But...my zord is almost ready. I almost had Gogyou though. Combined with our Zord, it would have been unstoppable.

Slasheria: Perhaps. But we must deal. And we will get them yet.

Azalia nodded in agreement, before she took one last look at the massive zord she was building. It was covered, but once unveiled, she knew that she would have more power then before.


	20. Ninja Storm Pt 1: Double evolution

Slasheria looked upon the massive being that was Azalia's personal zord. She was impressed by everything they managed to do for it, but she was getting both mad and worried, because Azalia refused to activate it, plus didn't allow her to truly fight anymore.

Slasheria: You're an idiot Azalia, for not crushing them with this!

Azalia: I suppose so, if you're going by your pathetic point of view.

Salsheria snarled, as Azalia had arrived inside the area where the zord was kept. Slasheria clearly was not afraid of Azalia, for she had discovered a couple things about herself that made her a lot more powerful then she had originally thought.

Azalia: If I went to battle with them now, it would be suicide for my zord, as I don't even have full power. I only really have five percent.

Slasheria facepalmed herself. She knew that Azalia doesn't joke around, thus it had to have been the truth. Slashera sighed, and thus some of her anger was no longer there. Azalia smiled, having a mission from her wind warrior.

Azalia: I have a very important mission for you. You see, our best bet is to have rangers fight each other, yet the dragon rangers power is resistant to my spells of possession. So thus, we need other rangers, who are essentially more experienced. In fact, why not make it a whole academy full of them. What you will be doing though, is three things for me, that will result in four positives.

Slasheria: I'm listening.

Azalia: Take these seal tags, and do what you can, to place them on ninjas in Reefside. There is a temple just outside of Reefside, that has them. Then, you will go to Blue Bay Harbor, at these co-ordinates.

Azalia showed the spot and co-ordinates that she wanted Slasheria to go to, before handing her a transparent orb, followed by a black one.

Slasheria: What are these for?

Azalia: When you get to that area, slam the black orb into the ground, and a zone of pure evil will emerge. Then, use the transparent orb to absorb the evil that comes out. You will only get that evil gate open for about twenty seconds, so hopefully, enough evil creatures will emerge from there. Either way, this mission I'm sending you on will promise success, even if a little.

Slasheria nodded, and vanished. Azalia smirked, her plan coming into fruitation. That is when she heard footsteps. She knew who it was, and turned to face who it was, but this person was hidden in the shadows, so his face couldn't be seen. But Azalia knew exactly who it was.

**Two days later in Reefside...**

It was just after school. Karmyn and Heather had gotten into this purple painted Cadillac that Karmyn owned. It was an old school one, but she loved the car.

Heather: so Kar...any plans for Christmas?

Karmyn: Not really. Just the usual you know. But right now, before we head home I am going to be heading to this wicked store to pick up a gift for Carl.

Heather: Really?

Karmyn: Yeah. A little number that I know he'll like, know what I'm saying?

Heather: Yeah. So does that mean that...you two are really close now?

Karmyn: Yeah. Believe me, Carl is without question, the best damn thing to ever happen to me, and the fact we're rangers makes it even better.

Heather: Kinda weird though, isn't it. Thunder and Earth. Kinda opposites.

Karmyn: So is Light and Chaos, but I see the way you and Tyrell make eyes for each other. You're practically gaga over him.

Heather: I guess. Speaking of gaga...

Heather turned up the radio, as one of her favorite songs 'Alejandro' by Lady Gaga was playing. She grooved to it in the car, as Karmyn bounced her head to it. Suddenly, a massive thunderbolt struck just infront of the car. Luckily Karmyn had stopped it just in time. That is when a bunch of black clothed beings jumped down infront of them. They looked all ready to strike.

Heather: I don't like the look of this.

Karmyn: Me Neither. You able to sense dark intentions?

Heather: That's more Ty's forte, but I can certainly try.

Heather closed her eyes, glowed white, before opening them.

Heather: I don't think it's their true intention, rather they're being controlled.

Karmyn: Well we gotta fight them, but we can't let them know who we are. Hang on.

Karmyn quickly reversed very fast, spun the car around, and sped away, until she could park the car. The two got out and transformed.

Heather: I can break the spell over them. I'll try all at once, but I'll need full concentration. You'll have to stave them off.

Karmyn: Contact the others before you start. I'm probably going to need backup.

The fighters then surrounded the two again, as Heather contacted them. One shot out a bolt of lightning, which Karmyn kicked back.

Karmyn: Ninjas. They have to be.

The ninjas began a full attack, as Karmyn tried to hold them off. Heather began to gather in light energy, in order to break the spell. All Karmyn could really do, was either absorb the lightning attacks, or reflect them back. But as she did, she got faster, and thus, she actually began to attack the other ninjas. She then unleashed a powerful multidirectional lightning strike, which took out a lot of the ninjas.

Karmyn: Whw. You almost done there?

Heather was glowing brightly, as light exploded from her. Once the light faded, dark clouds rose from the ninjas, and dispersed. The ninjas all shook their heads, before leaving. That was when a massive projectile flew towards them, but Heather blocked it with the Criss blade. That is when both heard some chuckling, as what looked like two rangers in crimson red and Navy blue came into view.

Karmyn: Awww man. Evil rangers now?

Heather: I sense they to, are under a spell. The concentration is their arms. I'm gonna assume that's where their morphers are. Looks like we may not need backup, but i'm not gonna deny it should they actually come.

Karmyn: Yeah tell me about it.

Karmyn and Heather charge at the other rangers. They get into a 2 on 2 brawl, which eventually sees the evil rangers get the upper hand.

Crimson: Looks like the newbies are no inexperienced to go against us like this eh?

Navy: I told you it would be easy.

Karmyn: you think we're easy? Take this!

Karmyn unleashed her whip, and she managed to get the arm of the Crimson ranger, only for the Navy Ranger to travel and lightning speed, and slash Karmyn and Heather, before he took back his cross weapon. The two then got their blasters out, and combined them.

Crimson: Slasheria will be pleased.

This got the attention of both dragon rangers. But before they could react, a massive blast of thunder rushed right at them. Karmyn used herself to block it.

Heather: Karmyn!

Karmyn: Don't worry about me. You'd do the same.

Heather: You're right. But you're also damaged. Here.

Heather then began to channel her own energy into Karmyn. Karmyn still held the thunder blast in her hands, but once she felt a bit stronger, she focuses on absorbing it. It was a lot of energy. She began to emit bolts of electricity off of her, as she collapsed to one knee. Heather, feeling her strain, also collapsed.

Karmyn: Dang. We almost were able to get them. I feel...overloaded.

Heather: Lend me some energy would ya?

Both girls laughed. They both slowly got up. They both say their opponents close in on them, ready to fire again. That is when Karmyn heard Ikazuchi's voice in her head.

Ikazuchi (_whisper_): Concentrate. Don't give up. Fight. Unleash your true power!

Karmyn caught another thunder shot from the evil rangers, but was having a hard time holding it back, as it pushed her back.

Navy: Ha! Looks like they are weak afterall. Almost guilty that I had to pick on a couple of chicks.

Crimson: True, but we were given orders. Besides, they're pathetic. No wonder their friends won't come to their aid.

That comment ticked Karmyn off to no end. She growled, despite the mass strain she was putting on herself. She refused to give up. She dug deep, much like both Jake and Carl had done, and felt a new rush of energy, and she successfully absorbed the thunder blast. That's when a massive wave of electricity pulsed off of her It was in the next moment, she sent her own thunder blast at the two rangers. But being that they were not in sync with the thunder element like Karmyn was, they could not block it. When they got up, they saw her in her dragoon formed. Unlike Carl and Jake's though, her's had an armored miniskirt. She felt confident, as she suddenly appeared before them.

Karmyn: wrong words to say boys. Thunder stinger whip!

He whip appeared in her hands. She began to attack them. Clearly her whip attacks were more powerful. But after a minute, she stopped, as her whip turned into a lance. She charged it up, brought it down, and two waves of lightning scorched forth, hitting the two square on. They were hit hard, and sent backwards a few feet, before landing in a crumbled mess. Heather slowly came up.

Karmyn: Think they're under a spell?

Heather: They are. By the way, nice outfit.

Karmyn: Thanks. It quite suites me. Hope yours does as well.

Heather knelt down, and collapsed right into Karmyn's arms. A flash of ligth appeared above the two evil rangers. Karmyn smiled behind her helmet, seeing that it was Mystic mother.

Karmyn: Mystic mother...thank you.

Mystic Mother: No need for thanks your ranger. You've all earned your rest. I shall free them.

She chanted a spell, as dark smkoke came from the evil ranger's arms. Soon it was all gone. They were still knocked out. By that time, Heather had willed herself awake, and saw a massive blade incoming to Mystic Mother.

She jumped, and took the blow for her, but instead of going down, Heather brightly glowed. Her mind suddenly went blank, as she went into her dragon's realm.

**~Inside Shiro's mind realm~**

Heather saw herself, morphed, but without her helmet, looking ar what looked like a cloud city. Shiro was actually keeping her up, as Heather rested on Shiro's head.

Heather: Am I...dead?

Shiro: Thankfully no. Your own sense of self sacrifice has allowed you to survive the blow. In fact, it has made you more powerful.

Heather: More...powerful?

Shiro: Yes my child. Light always rewards those with a noble heart, and those who put themselves in harms way, to save another. The same reasons I chose you. You don;t do this for glory, but because of a noble heart, and a good sense of duty. Now...embrace your powers fully, as you become the fourth Dragoon.

Heather saw her morpher glow brilliantly, as she saw herself being engulfed she saw her dragoon armor form. It was then, she returned to the real world

**~Real world~**

Heather opened her eyes, and saw a giant metal made warrior, with a piranha shaped head. She summoned her Criss blade, and went up towards him, attempting to strike down. But the warrior blocked it, and chuckled.

Warrior: another ranger for me to destroy. How delightful.

Heather: I don't know who you are, or who exactly sent you. But I do know that evil never wins. Each time that evil tried, good becomes more and more powerful.

Warrior: We'll see about that. Oh and, since I'm generous enough, I'll tell you the name of your destroyer. The name's Vexacus.

Vexacus parried Heather's sword, and struck her in the chest, as sparks went flying. Being that she suffered from a bit of an energy drain from before, she was unable to quickly recovered, as she landed on the ground. But she did shoot him with a couple of light bolts to back him away. That's when Karmyn managed to wrap her whip around Vexacus, and badly shock him. Heather rose up, and looked determined. Karmyn's whip turned into a lance again, and both weapons were charged with power.

Heather: I'd had enough for one day.

Karmyn: I second that.

Both pointed their weapons as Vexacus, and fired two streams of energy at him. It engulfed and effectively destroyed him. Both girls collapsed to the ground, demorphed. The strain of the battles was to great for them, as they passed out.

Sometime later, Karmyn would wake up. She took a minute to adjust her eyesight to her surroundings, but she saw she was in the Dino lab. She saw everyone that was part of the team, including Tommy, Kim, Hanzo, and Haley. Heather was also awake, and seemed to be at least sitting up without a problem. Karmyn then saw two boys she didn't recognize.

Carl: Don't scare us like that again, please.

Karmyn: I wouldn't have...if you guys showed up. By the way...who're the newbs?

The two boys laughed at that. Soon, everyone else did.

Ryder: Actually...they have seniority over us. See...they're the thunder ninja storm ranger from 2003.

The one wearing blue introduced himself as Blake, while the other, taller and red wearing one, introduced himself as Hunter.

Karmyn: So was it you boys that we...kicked your asses?

Blake: Sadly...it was. But...that power...that was amazing.

Karmyn: I know. The fights were good for us. Helped us unlock our dragoon forms. Anyways...so it was Slasheria who turned you evil, correct.

Hunter: Yeah. The two of us...we have a bad habit of either being trapped, or turned evil. It's really...really frustrating.

Heather: Forgiven. Especially since you're dealing with no oridinary warrior.

Lauren: She's right. As I mentioned that she was related to me, before our friends joined us in the world of the living...Slasheria is my evil counterpart. Although not a ranger, she has all my powers, her own style, no fear, and loves violence. She was created by our true enemy. Azalia, the evil dragon empress.

Hunter: she got us alright.

Lauren then sighed, as she looked at Heather and Karmyn. She really wish she could have helped. In fact, all the rangers did. But they had something else to deal with.

Lauren: As for our absence to you...well as it turns out, the Abyss of evil was opened up by Slasheria. She absorbed a lot of evil souls. Though one managed to not get absorbed. The monster that you two destroyed. I don't know why she did it, but it can't be good.

Blake: I'm sure our other teammates are aware of the situation. Regardless, we should inform them of everything. So wen everyone...us included, are better, I suggest we take a trip to Blue Bay Harbor.

Tommy: Yeah. Sensei Kanoi will have some good insight. Because if anything, I hate to see if he came back.

The dragon rangers were curious as to who Tommy meant. But they all looked at each other, and silently agreed to wait. They figured that Blake and Hunter's sensei could give more details.

However, Tyrell couldn't help but notice that both Blake and Hunter were giving him weird looks. As if they knew him from somewhere. The ranger shrugged it off, because it wasn't all that important at the moment.

**A/N: Hey guys. sorry I kept you guys waiting about this, but I had a case of writer's block. however, I got past it, and the next chapter, well let's just say something big is going to be revealed. Can you guys guess what it is? Either way, I know that many of you will be surprised at what it actually is.**


	21. Ninja Storm Pt 2: The Dark Revelation

A man had woken from his slumber, in a town just slightly west of Reefside. But this was no ordinary man. This was one of the most respected men in recent ninja years. Though he was old, he was still an effective ninja. Hence why he was also the head sensei at the ninja academy, located in Blue Bay Harbor. The man's name, was Kanoi Watanabe.

Later, when he was down inside the cafeteria kitchen, he had prepared himself some herbal tea, adding a couple spoonfuls of sugar in it. That's when a more asian looking young man, with his hair pulled back into a thin dragon tail, approached him. Kanoi smiled.

Kanoi: Cam. Good to see you.

Cam: Hey dad. Is there something wrong?

Kanoi: Nothing is wrong son.

Cam: You put sugar in your tea. four times the usual amount for you. You only do that if something's been bothering you.

Kanoi then looked at his tea, drank some, and had noticed it was sweeter then usual. He put it down, and sighed.

Kanoi: You're right son, something has been troubling me a bit this morning. I had a most unfortunate vision. Lately I've been having them, but last night's been far to clear. I saw...him.

Cam: No...not him. I thought he was sealed away.

Kanoi: Must have been unleashed. But that's not what's been troubling me. In this vision, I saw a woman. Kind of beautiful, but evil. Skin looked somewhat scaly as well, but that only added to her charm..I think. But the real strange thing was...one look at her, and I felt a fear I never, ever experienced. It was like...death itself, was going to chase me down, and feast upon my soul, making me relive all the memories I felt in my life, hoping to find the good, but only found the bad.

Cam: Hmm...I can't say I know much. I just hope it isn't true.

?: Judging from what we heard, we agree.

Cam turned around, to see his three best friends, and fellow teachers at Ninja was a tall, somewhat messy haired individual, who was quite laide back looking, aside from his ninja attire. The one beside him, was a slightly shorter, bald, chocolate skinned man, who had a serious, and quite loyal look to his eyes. Last was the shortest of them. A beautiful, quite well endowed woman with long golden hair.

Cam: Dustin, Shane, Tori. Well, I suppose that it saves us from having to explain it again.

Shane: Do you think that it has anything to do with that message that we received from Blake last night.

Cam: It's a possibility. Luckily, they are coming, along with the new ranger team. On top of that, we're also lucky to have finally gotten all of our powers restored

Tori: Yeah.

A couple hours later, the five had met up on a large plain of the academy, that was used for in case, outside help (although rare) had come in by air. This being the case with Ragnarok. The dragon rangers, along with Hanzo, Blake and Hunter, were greeted by Kanoi, and the Ninja rangers. After the introductions were done, they all proceeded down to Ninja ops. An Underground base, in case of emergency.

Kanoi: Thank you dragon rangers, for the return of Blake and Hunter. After the events of a couple days ago at Thunder Academy, I was afraid of might have happened to them.

Ryder: It was no problem. Though we do have another reason for being here.

Kanoi: Hmmm...I'm going to assume that it was the Abyss of Evil opening up for twenty seconds, correct.

Lauren: Yeah. We got there to late, but we know what happened. A foe of ours, Slasheria, had absorbed a lot of evil souls. It didn't make her anymore powerful, thankfully.

Shane: Why you say that though. This Slasheria...is she really that powerful.

Lauren: she's my dark half brought to life. She knows all my moves, everyone else's, and has no restraint in killing others. Trust me, she's powerful

Tori: Well I'm sure Slasheria has some other use for that evil she absorbed.

Tyrell: It's not her I'm worried about. It's her empress. Azalia...the evil Dragon empress. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. But as it is, that much dark power, then who knows what she's capable of.

Kanoi: then it seems we have quite the problem on our hands.

Off to the side, where Blake and Hunter were, Dustin, the Earth Ninja ranger, sat down with them. He needed to ask something.

Dustin: Dudes. Doesn't that Tyrell guy look familiar. I know I've seen his face somewhere.

Blake: We've been asking that as well.

Back to the main conversation, the ninja and dragon rangers discussed the enemy, and what could be done to help with. Cam had explained that he personally saw to it that the ninja ranger powers were fully restored, and could be used again at any time. Everyone was about to head out for something to eat. That's when Cam had noticed that Tyrell had stayed behind, not doing anything.

Cam: You arlight there Tyrell.

Tyrell: Yeah. It's just...Azalia really ticks me off. But also...I want to thank you guys for letting me stay. I know dark magic is forbidden here, but it's not like I have much of a choice. I never did.

Cam: I'm sure there is a reasonable explaination for it.

Tyrell: There is. I used to be under Azalia's control, like Hanzo was. I understood why she wanted him to fight for her. But...just how cruel is one person, if that person basically makes their own blood, their slaves?

Cam: Oh. Wow. I...have nothing to say about that.

Tyrell: Thank you. The less I think about that wretched woman that is my mother, the better.

Suddenly, the earth shook. Many explosions were heard. All the rangers, ninja and dragon alike, immediately went up, to see many of the training grounds scorched,, some damage done to the forest, a bunch of Komododrones and ninja like warriors fighting amongst the wind academy's ninja. In the midst of everything, stood Azalia, and a tall man, that all the ninja rangers and Kanoi all recognized. Their enemy. Lothor.

Kanoi: YOU!

Lothor: Hello, dear brother. How is everything...everything before I destroy it.

Azalia: Now now dear... don't get to excited.

What Azalia said has started all the rangers. Especially Tyrell. Hanzo growled, as his skin began to turn scaly, and massive blue wings sprouted from his back. That was when both Lothor and Azalia kissed, grossing everyone out.

Tyrell: Umm...ew. I may not like you much mother, but...that's just wrong.

Azalia: Not really, all things considered.

Cam: Enough. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not standing around here to let Wind Academy be destroyed again. We worked to hard to make sure it remained. Time for some Ranger Action.

With that, Cam yanked off the pendant that he wore around his neck. It turned into a giant version of itself, and he held it in both hands, thrusted forward.

Cam: Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!

With a bright shining light, Cam Watanabe had transformed into the green Samurai Ninja Storm ranger.

Azalia smirked. Lothor shot a few dark bolts at Cam, who barely dodged them. One nearly did hit Cam though, but that was deflected by Tyrell.

Hanzo: Hurry it up guys, you don't have much time. I'm helping the rest of the ninjas.

Hanzo flew off, and began to do exactly what he said he was going to do. All the rangers nodded.

Shane, Dustin & Tori: Ninja Storm...

Blake & Hunter: Thunder Storm...

All five: Ranger form HA!

The five transformed into their ranger forms. The dragon rangers were up next.

Dragon Rangers: DRAGON FORCE...DRAGON POWER!

All the Dragon rangers transformed. All thirteen rangers looked ready for a fight. Lothor merely chuckled. But Slasheria growled.

Slasheria: Careful. Four of them have powers beyond what you see.

Lothor: I was already aware of that.

Azalia: What, did you honestly think I wasn't going to let him know about that?

Slasheria: Good point.

Everyone began to fight. Luckily, with the amount of ninjas there, the rangers managed to hold off the Kelzaks and Komododrones. But once they dealt with that, Slasheria, and a pure golden armored warrior joined in, taking out the ninjas, but not any of the rangers.

Azalia: good call on sending Motordrone with Slasheria on that one. Now for my turn.

Azlaia began to chant a few things, before she jumped, and shot multiple fireballs around the place. The academy grounds looked like a wasteland now. The rangers, and Hanzo, gathered before Lothor and Azalia, ready to take them both down.

Azalia: I'm not surprised that it has come to this right now rangers. Still, our armies of foot soldiers aren't done yet. And even if you tried to take me on, you'd fail, for thanks to Slasheria's recent success at the Abyss of evil,. I have absorbed enough power, that I can personally join in if I wanted to, and cast a wide variety of spells. I haven't felt this great since trying to merge the water ranger's powers back. But oh well. But maybe...maybe there is something else you should know.

Hanzo growled. He was almost certain he knew exactly what Azalia was talking about. Tyrell noticed that, and was wondering what Hanzo knew. Azalia chuckled, knowing that He had ticked off Hanzo enough.

Azalia: What's the matter Hanzo? Afraid that I'm going to spill a big secret that you don't want revealed. To bad. It's not like you can do anything about it.

Hanzo charged forward, and Azalia hit him with a powerful fire blast. But Hanzo's wings blocked it, before he slashed the ground, causing a massive wind wave to go near Lothor and Azalia. But Azalia blocked it, before using dark magic to repel Hanzo back. He landed on a boulder, which knocked him out of his warrior dragon form, and back to his normal form.

Lothor: It must be something big. Even I want to know.

Azalia: Lothor, my dear, you're half the reason.

All the rangers, minus Tyrell, got ready. But Tyrell stood infront, and motioned for them to stop. He took off his helmet, eyes full of hate towards Azalia.

Azalia: I had hoped you would do that, for I want to see your expression, when I finally reveal more truth about you.

Ryder: whatever it is, make it quick. The sooner we can defeat you, the sooner everything will be alright again.

Azalia: Impudent ranger! Don't you know that I don't plan to ever lose. See, even as you defeat my monsters, I will always have grand plans. For I know things that you don't. Thinks on how to really mess up everything. Things, so that I alone, can rule every single form of life in the entire universe. But for now, I wish to speak to my son. Itachi...

Tyrell: Don't even call me by that name! It's Tyrell.

Azalia: Oh how cute. But that look of hate...it's so refreshing. Knowing that you still can. You have that same expression, that your father has, when he's pissed off.

Hanzo: Don't do it Azalia!

Azlia: Piss off.

Tyrell was growing really impatient. So much, his power began to form a black aura around him. A Small one, but one that was full of hate. The other rangers had all backed away from him, not wanting to be near him now.

Lothor: You know, if his father gives such an awesome expression, I'd like to meet him.

Azalia: Maybe you have already, my dear. But here's the thing. Itachi...you know how I've always said that you father was, a lying, cheating, ruthless, insufferable, greedy, domineering, hateful, son of a-

Tyrell: -Yeah, I get that. What of it?

Azalia: Simple. Not only do I love him for those traits...he's with us right now. Itachi...Tyrell. Don't care what name you use, you're still my son. Your father...Is...

everyone was eagerly waiting her answer. Tyrell was tempted to blast her right now, because his impatience was wearing thin. His anger was getting worse, because now he was certain that neither of his parents were good. He then looked over at Lothor, and his expression went from angry, to shocked, to downright hate in the span of ten seconds.

Azalia: so you figured it out. Yes. Lothor. Meet your son. Tyrell...Itachi. The Black Chaos Dragon Ranger!

Lothor was shocked, but smirked. He nodded, liking what he saw.

Lothor: He's got that charm about him for sure. He's my boy alright. To bad he's on the wrong side.

Back with the other rangers...they saw Tyrell's aura get more and more larnger, and more violent. So much, that it was encircling him, and randomly casting off lark dark blasts, further destrying everything.

Blake: So that's why he looked familiar.

Dustin: That's one messed up family tree.

Cam: HEY!

Dustin: What...I'm just sayin'.

Cam: Sad thing is...you're right.

That's when two beams erupted from the black aura, and floored the two rangers. However, there was one ranger who refused to show weakness now, and that was a dragoon form Heather.

Heather: Tyrell! Snap out of it...please.

Tyrell looked at her, and began to charge up a large black blast, when she to, removed her helmet. He somewhat stopped, but the charge kept going.

Heather: I know you're angry for not knowing. I would be as well. But this isn't you. You;re not a destructive being. Despite your element, you're a great person. Somebody...that we all depend on. Somebody...that...I depend on.

Tyrell's expression softened. Suddenly, a black energy blast that wasn't his own nearly hit Heather, but Tyrell had blocked it. Azalia growled, not liking what was going on.

Tyrell (coarse voice): Heather...

Heather: Return to us...please.

Everyone, including all the foot soliders and ninjas, watched as Heather walked into the aura. She had a faint white aura around her. She cupped Tyrell's cheek with her hand, a smile present on her face.

Heather: I...I care to much to let you become evil again. I think...I might even...love you.

With that, one of Tyrell's hands lightly grabbed Heather' forearm, as the two leaned in for a kiss. Azalia then shot another black beam at them, but it was absorbed by Tyrell.

Azalia: Dammit. I was hoping that he'd be to pissed off to not give a damn on who he hurts. I would have had him under my control again.

Lothor: Well at least we know he's no entirely good. In fact, despite seeing that, such power is to be proud of.

Heather and Tyrell broke the kiss. Tyrell grabbed his helmet, and looked at both Azalia and Lothor. The aura was still charging around him.

Tyrell: I don't care. Sure...it's nice to know who else was responsible for my existence. But...I don't care if he's good or evil. I'll still fight. For I am surrounded by people who do care for me. That is enough to know which side of the fight I want to be on. Even if the odds seem hopeless, we won't give up. Chaos can be used for both good and evil. It has no chosen side at it;s start. Just whomever it chooses to help. I'm not going to deny...I doubt i'll have any trouble killing you...father. But that's only if pushed far enough. For now though, i'll show you, just how much power I truly have..

The aura shrunk, but turned into a black ball, surrounding Tyrell. It then dissipated, revealing Tyrell, now in Dragoon form. He had his helmet back on, and looked over, to see dustin and cam get up, and looked over at Heather quickly, who was putting her helmet back on as well.

Tyrell: Heather...thank you.

Tyrell then looked over at Azalia and chuckled. He outstretched on arm, and lowered his head slightly. Everyone could tell he was ready for a fight to happen.

Tyrell: Sword of Darkness!

The old sword that was given to Tommy when he was the evil green ranger many years ago formed in the outstretched arm of Tyrell. His version was slight bigger, and completely intact. He then pointed at his parents.

Tyrell: Begone from here.

With that, the fight for the wind ninja academy resumed. But Azalia didn't get to involved. The rangers were clearly winning. Hanzo even joined in the fight, having regained his strength. Soon, all the Kelzaks and Komododrones were gone, leaving only Azalia, Lothor, Motordrone, and Slasheria.

Azalia: This isn't over, my son. I will still win.

Tyrell: We'll see about that, mother.

Both mother and son (despite helmet being in the way, looked directly at each other, eye to eye, from the distance they were at. Every single ranger there all backed Tyrell up, anticipating who would make the next move.

**A/N: ANNND CUT! Yeah, decided to leave a little cliffhanger there. I didn't think I would write so much about this though. I hoped this answered some of your questions from last chapter. Either way, the next chapter should be the conclusion of the Ninja Storm arc of Power Rangers Dragon Force. And once again, thanks for all the reviews, and please, keep them coming. Who knows what kind of plot twist I'll put in next lol.**


	22. Ninja Storm Pt 3: Enter The Dragonmax

The battles continued after Tyrell's transformation. Two new monsters were added to the field, in the form of a rock golem, and a mutated tree. But that was not what the big battle was. The Big battle, was between newly discovered father and son. Tyrell and Lothor was facing off against each other. And based on skill, Lothor was winning.

Lothor: Give up.

Lothor managed to hit a powerful roundhouse kick toTyrell's chest, causing him to get knocked into a nearby tree. But Tyrell's eyes, inside his helmet.,glowed red, as the tree's shadow ensnared Lothor. Lothor smirked.

Lothor: Impressive.

Tyrell: I aim to please. But that's not all.

Tyrell did a powerful gut punch, which caused Lothor to star bleeding from the mouth. Tyrell then flew up, and used the sword of darkness to unleash a powerful chaos wave, which did hit Lothor. It caused quite a bit of pain to him. Suddenly, Ragnarok began to speak to Tyrell over a communicator.

Ragnarok: The monsters are escaping. You need to chase them.

Tyrell: Understood.

Tyrell flew off, and went inside Ragnarok. He got on his Dragon cycle. Everyone else was on theirs. Ragnarok quickly flew to where the monsters were heading, and dropped the rangers off. Lauren raised her hand, to create a strong enough gust to cushion the landing. The rangers immediately chased after the monsters. That's when Slasheria appeared, and began attacking. She managed to have all the rangers wipe out, wrecking their bikes. The monsters, along with Slasheria, showed up at the wreckage, and laughed.

Slasheria: Who knew that was all it took to render you losers useless. That was awesome.

Ryder: Shut up, wind-bag.

Slasheria: Details details. Meet Golem and Rotten Roots. My associates that will be your demise this time. Get 'em boys!

Rotten roots growled, and dug his roots into the ground, ensnaring all of the rangers. Golem then began to make boulders, and throw them all at the rangers, which caused them to get hurt a lot. Slasheria merely laughed at them, until she noticed that Golem was destroyed. She looked over to see who fired the blast, and it was the five ninja rangers, with their ninja blaster set up and used. Cam was with them as well.

Cam: Looks like we came just in time.

Ryder: Yeah. Now I can do THIS!

Ryder clawed the roots that he was ensnared in, which caused them all to be set on fire. Slasheria sighed, and handed Rotten Roots a silver coin, and tossed one to where the debris of Golem once stood. Once Rotten Roots had his roots retracted, he, Golem, and Rotten Roots grew. Slasheria growled, and vanished in a gust of wind.

Tyrell: Looks like they came prepared. To bad Slasheria didn't stick around.

Lauren: I think she prefers to do all the fighting herself, or at least finish. However, we won't lose to them.

Cam: Ninja Zords online.

The dragon rangers also summoned their zords. They immediately formed the Terra Dragonzord, and the Dragonforce Megazord, while all the ninja zords combined to form the Hurricane Megazord.

Hunter: It's to bad Slasheria decided to not stick around. I wanted to thrash her for what she did to us.

Lauren: She isn't your problem, so don't worry about her. Focus on the task at hand here.

Blake: whoa...somebody's got something personal against Slasheria, eh?

Ryder: Leave her alone...Slasheria's really messed up Lauren's life in ways you can't imagine. We'll tell you why later.

The three megazords began to go onto the attack. Unfortunately, the two monsters they were facing were a lot tougher then expected. In fact, Golem easily floored the Hurricane Megazord with just one punch.

Golem: You go boom!

Golem then kicked the megazord, just to spite it. Rotten Roots had entangled the Dragonforce Megazord up, and was even starting to drain it's power.

Ryder: Damn. If I could, I'd use my fire powers to free us.

Thats when the Terra Dragonzord began to glow three different colors. Green, black, and white. All three rangers that piloted the Terra Dragonzord were hooked up

Heather: Positron ray!

Tyrell: Negative blast!

Two attacks of darkness and light hit both monsters. Rotten Roots was distracted enough, so that the Dragonforce Megazord used it's flame power to break free, and kick Rotten roots to the ground. However, all that did, was enrage Rotten Roots, that he merged with Golem. The super monster then began to whip it's rock laced vines around, greatly damaging the three megazords.

Blake: this new monster...something else.

Shane: That's for sure.

That's when Ragnarok appeared, in base form. It used it's artillery to do damage, and also managed to not get hit with the rock vines.

Monster: You got me there. But you will not stop Rocky Roots!

Hanzo: Can't these monsters come up with better names. Seriously, am I the only one who could actually give them good names?

Ragnarok: Apparently. Still, you can't discredit on how powerful this one is.

Hanzo: True. Perhaps it's time then, for all to become one.

Ragnarok: Opening up a transmission to everyone.

Hanzo smiled. On the screen, it was split between the three megazords. He knew what had to be done, and fast.

Hanzo: Rangers. Rocky roots is an extremely powerful monster, with a defense like no other. As it is, you're not powerful enough to do damage to him. Not even your current finishers will do.

Hunter: Then...what do you propse we do?

Hanzo: Ninja rangers, I'm afraid there isn't much you can do right now. But you will be needed. Dragon Rangers. In order to do the most damage, it's time to form the seven dragonzord's most powerful form. Mom, it's time, we unleashed...the Dragonmax Megazord.

RediKaze: That's a good call.

Ryder: What are we waiting for then? Let's do this!

The Terra Dragonzord split apart. The drill arm of the Dragonforce, along with Inferuno, detached. Shiro and kurai took their place. Gogyou opened up, and became massive shoulder pads for the rest of the megazord. The two drills attatched, only their bases, forming two massive gatling cannons, on top of Gogyou. After that, Iferuno attached itself to the back, making it look like long spiked hair.

Dragon Rangers: Dragonmax Megazord, ready to rock!

Rocky Roots: Do you really think you can beat me with that overgrown pile of scraps?

Carl: why must they put on such a bravado, when they know it's going to get them killed.?

Lauren: I can't answer that. Mom and dad might know.

Rocky Roots then ensnared some of it's rock vines over the Dragonmax, but couldn't maintain, as the Hurricane megazord hit it with it's hurricane storm vortex.

Tori: We've done our part. You do yours.

Hanzo: You heard her. Finish him!

Karmyn: Yeah.

Lauren: Dragon Rage, full power!

All the elements gathered, and shot out in a massive rainbow wave, along with both Gatling cannons rapidly firing. Also, Inferuno rose up, and began to launch spike missiles as well. The attack collided, and vaporized Rocky Roots.

Ten minutes later, when everyone was powerd down, the dragons remained for a minute. They all looked at the wreckage of the Dragon cycles.

Cam: I wish there was some way we could help you guys. We owe you for help keepingblue bay harbor safe for the moment.

Lauren: Jkust make sure that any information you have, anything that can help overthrow the forces of evil, send it our way. And don't be afraid to drop by reefside to lend a had.

Dustin: No objection from men.

It was then, that the seven dragons glowed. So did the wreckage. The wreckage then formed into seven brand new, tireless, hover bikes.

Kurai: Rangers: we've given you the ultimate upgrade to the dragon cycles. Being that you are getting used to flying, with becoming Dragoons, it's important that you have something to help. We present to you, the G-Dragon cycles. They are able to move along any surface with ease, and even have flight capabilities. Now, you can attack from all angles, with relative ease.

Ikazuchi: On top of that, they will each serve as new addition to the cockpits, making directing movements much easier.

Redi-Kaze: For now, we'll dock them inside Ragnarok.

The G-Dragon Cycles glowed, and vanished. The seven dragon rangers nodded in thanks, while the Ninja rangers looked impressed, and even a little jealous, of the new motorcycles.

A couple hours late,r back at Wind Academy...

Things had settled down. The ninjas were cleaning the grounds up. The Ninja rangers, however, were sparring with most of the Dragon Rangers. Only heather, Tyrell, and Cam didn't. Cam needed to talk to Tyrell about Lothor.

Cam: Just when we think we know the guy, this happens.

Tyrell: I can understand such a bitter tone. I'm his son, and I don't blame you for directing your hate towards me, for that.

Cam: You're wrong. Tyrell. There is no way I could. You're a ranger, and despite your element, you're a good one. I can sympathize though, being related to the evil. Afterall...he is my uncle.

Tyrell: Dang. Well then...cousing. What are we going to do about it.

Kanoi: A troubling twist in your quest to bring evil to justice indeed.

Cam and Tyrell looked over, as both were surprised to see Kanoi there. Tyrell smiled. He saw the resemblance now, between Kanoi and Lothor. It was almost to obvious the two were twin brothers.

Tyrell: It is, but it doesn't change my resolve. At least you two weren't forced to be slaves to family. Azalia...my mother...did that to me,just do I could be her evil ranger. I jumped at the chance to free myself from her. Yet even after all that...can I bring myself to be part of her destruction?

Kanoi: Hmmm...it would seem you truly do have a noble heart, young nephew. To not want to cause such acts towards parents, even if they seem justified, shows that you're one with a good heart.

Tyrell: Well...thank you. At the very least, I'll put her back into imprisonment. This time though, I'll have to make sure that she doesn't have any of her powers, should she ever be freed. I will say this though. My mother's intent for me, being who my father is as well...was for me to be pure evil. The Irony is, I'm a good person.

Cam: That is irony in it's sweetest form. But anyways. Like I said before...we'll do whatever it takes to help you guys win. Unfortunately, it just became our fight as well. Yet we can only do so much at a time.

Tyrell: I know. As far as I'm concerned, every team that gets a taste of my mother's powers, it becomes their fight as well. I can't help but get the feeling of impending doom. A war, to be exact. All for a few powerful emeralds. Though if it does become a war...We won't lose. The fate of the entire universe depends on the outcome.

Cam: Understandable.

The next day, the Dragon Rangers departed from Blue Bar Harbor, to head back to Reefside. It wasn't much of a ride, the short distance that was already there. Although during the ride there, Hanzo and Tyrell were both in the cargo hold. Hanzo could feel the anger and hate, rolling off of Tyrell, and he understood why.

Hanzo: Go ahead. I'm not going to hold any answers back this time.

Tyrell: fine. If that's the case...WHY...did you not tell me the truth? I TRUSTED YOU!

Hanzo: I know. But I had my reasons to not tell you.

Tyrell: What could they possibly be.

Hanzo:The fact you were a result of a one night stand, between two very evil beings, something which I could not stop, was a frightening thing. I was afraid of how much hate you'd develop, if you knew that Azalia's sole reason for your existence was to destroy everything. One thing, that she could control, if she played the mother and son bond correctly. But you figured it out after she made you her puppet. Much like me.

Tyrell: I know...I'll never forgive her for it. Yet I can't say I totally hate her. I'm thankful for my existence. But...you're hiding something else. I can sense it.

Hanzo: You're right. I am. In the thousands of years I've existed, only three things, is what I truly wanted. One, to have my mother around as long as possible. Two, revenge against Azalia, for what she did to our people. And three...well when I was evil, I thought I was in love with Azalia. But truth be honest...I wanted to be your father. Yes. Sick and twisted, but I've always cared a great deal. Even if we hated each other when we were evil, we always had a bond between us.

Tyrell was somewhat shocked by Hanzo's words. But he did smile, letting go of the rage that was bubbling inside of him.

Tyrell: Having you as my father would have been better. You might as well be though. But...I do have on last question. Is there any chance that I would be able to unlock my dragon form?

Hanzo: It would be more difficult, but I've always believed in anything being possible. Indeed...having the Dragosyn part of you unlocked it's full potential, will indeed bring us a better chance at taking Azalia down.

Tyrell smiled once again.. He now understood more about his existence. He was glad he wasn't bound by any fate or destiny. Well, not the one he originally though. Yes, he was a ranger, but he chose to be a good one, when the original intent for him was to be an evil one.

Yet despite the success that they've had, Tyrell couldn't help but get the feeling of great dread and tragedy was on the horizon. But he kept it to himself, because despite knowing his friends would understand his concern, he couldn't help but feel he was responsible for what was to befall for them.


	23. Howling Winds

It had been about one month since the wind academy battle. More fights took place in Reefside, and each of them were getting progressively harder to win. Luckily, the Dragonmax megazord had proven useful in such times. But Azalia looked upon her finished weapon of destruction. The Azurezord. Lothor and Slasheria approached her, looking upon the colossal being. Massive spikes ran down it's back, like a porcupine. Massive claws and writs cannons were it's main weapon.

Azalia: What's the status of it?

Slasheria: Perfect working order. It will no doubt take down the Dragonmax.

Azalia: Excellent.

Slasheria: That's only if we let it charge up more. The test run used up it's power source quite a bit.

Azalia: Damn. That's not good. It took us quite some time to charge up.

Slasheria: Well I know one substance that could easily prove to be beneficial. It's experimental, from what I hear, but has great effects towards energy conversion. In fact, the rumors are going around that this stuff could be exactly what humans have been looking for all this time to solve the pollution and energy crisis.

Azalia: Spare me the details, just get it.

Slasheria: I'll be back in a few days, if that's the case.

Slasheria turned into the wind, vanishing from sight. Lothor chuckled. He to, was impressed the giant zord.

Lothor: I envy you. All the other villains who have tried have always had incompetent henchmen. Myself included. Yet you seem so calm, despite the failures you've received.

Azalia: Losing one's temper over such madness is hardly worth anything, especially when I have a few aces up my sleeve. Slasheria being one of them. The Azurezord, being another. You, being more then just a handsome dark ninja.

Lothor: Well...I aim to please.

Azalia: and please me you do. But. There are many other things to consider. From what I've seen, all the past villains always had something of value. A great power with them, for the most part.

Lothor: I know. But what use are they to you?

Azalia: You have no idea. Powerful monsters, and stronger magic. By combining many of the treasures from villains across the planet, I can grow stronger. I can claim my rightful place as the true, grand monarch of evil. Not that hackjob, Dark Spectre. I've already acquired one. The power of the evil underworld master himself. But all that did, was restore me to the power I had before trying to reanimate then green dragon emerald. But oh well. It helped. As for Messagog, the one who imprisoned you...his treasure, was his technology. Hence why I don't use my magic to create my own monsters, because I got other sources to do so.

Lothor: I figured as such, my dear. But what all is it, that you want?

Azalia: The specific items I want, hold great power. The star power of Queen Bansheera. The Org Heart. The Corona Aurora. Mutant DNA. Then...the reformation of the dark alliance. As it would seem, there are only two, possibly three original members left. Myself, Ivan Ooze, and Master Vile. But there is little doubt, that once we have a true council established, can can declare war. Seize Earth, and the Dragon Emeralds. Then, once we win, we'll destroy the rest of the council! Giving us not political equal. Giving us...the entire universe!

Both Lothor and Azalia began to laugh like crazy. The evil plan that Azalia had explained was indeed a grand one.

Elsewhere, in the forest behind the Oliver residence, Lauren was practicing a few katas by herself. She was more in control of her emotions now. They no longer triggered disastrous effects now, and thus, she could finally feel again. But still, her focus was only on one things. Taking down Azalia, to protect the universe.

But surprisingly, when it came to control of her powers, she did give thanks to a few people. Her parents, the rangers (especially Ryder), and Hanzo. But it wasn't any of them that had given her the most help. Sure, they gave plenty of support, but because they were all busy, there was a quite unexpected teacher that had helped her. And she was in the exact spot where she met him, just a few days removed from the Wind Academy fight.

~Flashback~

Lauren was mediating. She was trying to control all of her powers and emotions. But inspite of having most of her emotions under control, thus no longer having as many random power flare ups, there was still one emotion she still had no control of. Anger. Since Azalia created Slasheria from the darkness that had once consumed Lauren, it was getting very hard.

Suddenly, the wind has whispered of another presence. One that sought a fight. She had her guard up even further then before, as she saw a tall wolf warrior, dressed in black, donning a horn on the top of it's head.

Wolf: I knew that you could sense me. The wind told me of a strong wind user here. Powerful indeed.

Lauren: Who are you, and what do you want with me?

Wolf: I am not here to seek evil intent, inspite of my tainted existence. A fight, perhaps. But I'm here to see your own growth. For the wind has told me, you still have yet to unleash your full potential with it. As for who I am...I am Zen-Aku. The Werewolf Org.

Lauren tensed up. She had heard of the orgs before. Tommy having informed her of various enemies of past rangers. But she never expected to run into one anytime soon. Still, she couldn't let her guard down now.

Lauren: Give me a reason to trust you. Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to destroy you.

Zen-Aku: A very wise choice, making sure that I am trustworthy. But here's the thing. I never was like most Orgs. Unlike other Orgs, I never sought utter destruction, only to fight. It was because of that, a need for a fight, to destroy the rangers only, I was strong. But I have forsaken trying to destroy anything, for I am a honorable warrior. However...I know what I must do, in order for me to prove that I am indeed a noble warrior. First off, since I have revealed my name, it's only fair that I learn the name of my opponent.

Lauren: I suppose so. But first. Dragon Force, Dragon Power!

Lauren transformed. Zen-Aku nodded. He knew Lauren was not a ranger he had fought against before, but he did look forward to a friendly fight.

~Flashback end~

Indeed it was a friendly fight. Zen-aku, with his experience, defeated Lauren. He proved his word, when he helped her up. And since then, he taught her to become one with the wind. Because from what the wolf saw, she used the wind as a weapon, but was not one with it. But the Wolf Org's help proved fruitful, as she had learned to calm down, and to allow herself to become one with the wind, hearing it's gentle breeze, or it's sudden change.

And right now, she felt a sudden change in the wind. Like an evil presence. She was already in ranger form. She looked over her shoulder, to see Motodrone. She sighed.

Lauren: What do you want?

Motodrone: To have a little fun. You know. Blow things up...run over people...and defeat power rangers. I've learned that beating one at a time plays a much better odds for victory.

Lauren: Give me your best shot.

Motodrone: Gladly.

The two began to fight. Motodrone thought he had the upper hand when it came to speed, but Lauren, with her overall improved fighting form, managed to keep up. To anyone else who couldn't sense, it just looked like two colliding images, all over the place. You couldn't see then actually making contact. However, Motodrone did hit a powerful kick to Lauren's back, before he kneed her head hard. Of course, Motodrone was then hit with a few cresent waves, courtesy of Zen-Aku

Motodrone: aren't you supposed to be evil?

Zen-Akue: I am what I choose to be. And after seeing the compassion of many humans, I understand their fight.

That was the last image that Lauren saw, before she would lose consciousness.

~dream reality~

Lauren woke up, and saw that she was resting on top of Redi-Kaze's head. She didn't have her helmet on, which to her, was good, because he liked how the breeze blew her hair around. She saw another large dragon, except this one was dark blue, and taller.

Lauren: Who...are you?

Redi-Kaze: I'm surprised Lauren. Then again, it must mean Hanzo didn't show you guys his full dragon form yet.

Lauren: Really

Hanzo: Yup. This is my true form. I finally achieved it after thirteen thousand years. And I feel great.

Lauren: That's good to know. But why am I here now? I should be fighting Motodrone.

Redi-Kaze: Lauren, I pulled you here, because I wanted to let you know, that by having Zen-Aku's training, you've managed to collect your emotions. They no longer will make your powers act up. You have full control. You did so three days ago. And now, you have your own dragoon form unlocked.

Lauren: I do? But I'm not in an overly bad situation, nor do I have my own rage or will to never give up triggering anything.

Redi-Kaze: True, but it was your training and dedication. You wanted to become better, not just for yourself and the others, but because you knew you had what it takes. Good power is magnetic towards people with good hearts. All you have to do, is accept it.

Lauren: That's not even a question. You chose me to carry your power, as a power ranger, to protect the universe.

Hanzo: Good. Now I'm going to be just outside the forest, along with Ragnarok, just in case.

Redi-Kaze: Thank you son. I admit, the damage from the last battle hasn't fully healed yet.

Lauren: That was a close fight, wasn't it?

Redi-Kaze: Indeed. Now...return child.

A ball of blue light emerged from Redi-Kaze's eyes, and made it's way to infront of Lauren. She touched it, and felt an overwhelming sensation course through her.

~Reality~

Lauren woke up. She saw Motodrone laughing. She had no idea what was going on. When she got up, she saw Zen-Aku, laid out on the ground. He wasn't bleeding, but looked out of it.

Lauren: NO!

Lauren slowly rose up, he power suite starting to glow. Motodrone, cocky as he was, didn't think of it was something important. Lauren walked over, and kneeld down, seeing Zen-Aku there. She could sense he was still alive. But that didn't stop her worry. But she had other matters to deal with first.

Lauren: I'm getting really sick and tired of you guys trying to think that you can rule everything. You're about to understand why evil never wins. DRAGOON MODE!

A wind tunnel surrounded Lauren completely, before vanishing, revealing the new Dragoon. He staff had changed, to now having the form of the original power lance, with bigger spikes. She charged forward.

Her new power allowed for her to freely travel in the wind, thus she was able to catch Motodrone off guard, and slash him across the stomach. Followed up by multiple punches and kicks, and one more wind slash. Motodrone was floored.

Lauren: Never thought I'd say this, but I'd rather be fighting Slasheria. At least with her...even in my new form, it would be more interesting. Still. You harmed a friend, and threaten to harm innocent civilians. For that, I got a special treat for you.

Lauren flew up into the air. As Motodrone got up, he saw Lauren dive right back down at high speed. He couldn't run or block the impact for Lauren's famous 'Twister driver'. Her main finisher, even more deadly now. Upon impact, it destroyed Motodrone. Lauren, after getting herself up, walked over to Zen-Aku, and helped him up.

Zen-Aku: I knew there was a reason as to why you were worth teaching.

Lauren: Thank you. But take it easy. Motodrone did a number on you.

Zen-Aku: I'll be fine.

That's when a silver ray of light appeared, re-assembling Motodrone, and making him large.

Motodrone: This is more like it!

That's when Hanzo arrived, fully transformed, staring right at Motodrone. The two locked up, with Hanzo gaining a bit of the upper hand. Lauren then felt a slight shift. She felt the shape of it. She smiled, seeing Ragnarok arriving. She flew in. Zen-Aku nodded, seeing all this happen.

Ragnarok: Good work on achieving Dragoon form. That's all of you now.

Lauren: Ryder achieved his?

Ragnarok: Not my story to tell, but yes, he did. Anyways...let's go mega!

Lauren: Agreed.

Lauren pushed the button that triggered Ragnarok's transformation. He began to help out, but Motodrone was proving that he was indeed tough, using his speed to his advantage. Ragnarok was even getting heavily damaged, as Hanzo had already been worked over. But Ragnarok did shoot Motodrone in the eyes, blinding him.

Ragnarok: Damn. This guy...definitely tough. I barely have the strength to summon my main weapon.

Hanzo: What if we combined our powers?

Ragnarok: That could work. Let's try it.

Ragnarok scanned over Hanzo, before transforming back into shuttle form. He then flew onto Hanzo's right arm, thrusters facing Motodrone.

Ragnarok: This is the only way it could work.

Hanzo: Figured as such.

Ragnarok: Gathering energy.

Motodrone was starting to get his sight back. Hanzo growled, and aimed his arm at Motodrone. He was ready. And judging by Ragnarok's glow, so was he.

Ragnarok/Hanzo: Sonic Cannon!

A massive bright orange beam, with a wind vortex encircling it fired from Ragnarok's thrusters, wich acted like a dual cannon. The attack hit Motodrone, drilling right through him. He fell backwards, and like all monsters before him, he blew up. Hanzo growled in victory.

Later, Hanzo was back to normal. Lauren had introduced him to Zen0Aku.

Zen-aku: Perhaps one day, we could face each other. I sense that you are a fine warrior, with a similar past like my own. Once evil, now good.

Hanzo: Thatr is correct.

Zen-Aku: Then it will be a most interesting fight indeed. Until then, I shall take my leave. My work here is done.

Lauren: You sure.

Zen-aku nodded. He picked up his blade, and began to walk away. But before he completely vanished, he turned to Lauren and Hanzo, and nodded.

Ze-Aku: We will meet again.

Zen-Aku then continued to walk, vanishing form sight. Hanzo sighed, still tired from all the damage he took.

Lauren: You better heal you. Who knows when you'll be needed again.

Hazno: Yeah. Especially how the rest of them were all busy this week with something.

Lauren nodded. She then began to flap her dragoon wings, and flew off into the direction of her house.

A couple hours later, Lauren was trying to sleep, but couldn't. She sighed. Ever since her mom and dad officially got back together, it was hard for them to keep their hands off each other, and they weren't quiet. So to distract her thoughts, she called Ryder up., he answered.

Ryder: Hey babe.

Lauren: Hey. How are things in Silver hills.

Ryder: Amazing. Turns out, that thing dad invited me to, was the silver guardians being renamed. Or rather, absorbed into a galatic police force called Space Patrol Delta.

Lauren: Really?

Ryder: Yeah. They're trying to maintain order in the universe, and have various bases set up in hot spots for criminals. Earth, to nobody's surprise really, is one of them. We're not talking about human criminals, but aien type. Which is only to be expected, now that some aliens are living amongst the humans, building a safe planet for both specices.

Lauren: Wow. That was quite eventful.

Ryder: Can't say it was all good. Found Slasheria stealing a very powerful synthesizer agent. Good news, it wasn't harmed, and I got my Dragoon form. Bad news, had to fight her, and she got away with the agent.

Lauren: Wow. Damn. Well at least we're all powered up. I just got mine today, as I defeated Motodrone.

Ryder: that's sweet babe. Anyways. I miss you like crazy.

Lauren: I miss you to. Come back soon please. I really wan us to have some good alone time.

Ryder: Yeah. I look forward to it. But I gotta go.

Lauren: Bye.

Lauren hung up and smiled. She was glad for the good news on ryder's end, along with her recent success. Although she was starting to get worried if they could keep doing what they're doing.

She knew she would fight off all evil if she could.


	24. Azurezord Chronicles pt 1: Shining Hope

Ragnarok suddenly woke up with a start. He had felt a familiar presence. Three to be exact. But this wasn't anything that made him alarmed. In fact, this actually made him quite happy.

Ragnarok: You three are almost here. Good. We could use the help.

Back over in Reefside, Ryder was explaining what had happened during his stay in Silver Hills. All the rangers were listening in quite intently, while enjoying some smoothies at the cybercafe.

Ryder: So this monster had held a few people hostage, and actually had the area surrounding us all in flames. I was so mad that I couldn't do anything. It was bad. But I didn't give up. The flames agreed, and flew towards me, lighting me up on a massive blaze. I had transformed into my dragoon form, and using my new powers, I travels in the flames, released the hostages, and defeated the monster. The the next day, Lauren tells me about her dragoon powers. So all in all...a good week.

Carl: I'll say bro.

Suddenly, a massive noise was heard, and a small earthquake was felt. Carl closed his eyes, before he went wide eyed.

Carl: That was no natural earthquake. A monster definitely caused it.

Lauren then stepped outside, managing to avoid the panic. She to, closed her eyes. The wind spoke to her. She looked over to the right, and saw in the distance, a massive blue spiked beast heading towards them. It was a great deal distance away.

Lauren: guys. Let's morph. We got a supersized monster right off the bat. I think it's an evil zord.

Rangerss: Dragon Force. DRAGON POWER!

The rangers all morphed. Ragnarok was already there, and sent down their G-Riders.

Rangers: Dragonzords...Arise!

The eight dragon zords all made their way to the battle field. Also with them, was Hanzo, fully transformed. That's when all the rangers got a message from within the monster, now revealed to be Recently completed Azurezord. Slasheria was inside.

Salshera: Hello rangers. I'm hoping to test out my new ride...you you guys. And believe me, I feel this bad boy, has got one strong engine.

Tyrell: We'll seer about that. Dark Matter!

The Azurezord slashed the incoming black ball that was shot from Kurai's mouth. At the same time, Carl and Karmyn charged up to the zord, but they were kicked back.

Slasheria: My turn.

With the claws of the Azurezord, Slasheria, well...she slashed Kurai down, and tossed it into Ikazuchi, before she jumped on Shindou.

Lauren: Damn. This thing must have had a lot of hard work put into it.

Redi-Kaze: I have no doubt about that.

Hanzo: I'll distract her. You guys should form the Dragonmax.

Carl: I'll take it.

It was in that instance, that Ragnarok, fully transformed, slashed the Azurezord across the back. All it got in exchange, was a powerful energy blast from the Azurezord. But Ragnarok recovered. By then, the Dragonmax megazord had already formed. The Azurezord did a powerful kick, which floored the Dragonmax.

Karmyn: Wow. That this is powerful!

Heather: Focus guys. We have to use everything.

Jake: I suggest we transform and give this witch what she deserves!

With that being said, the seven rangers all transformed into their dragoon forms, without their wings. They then focused all their energy into the megazord, which recovered it. When they got up, Hanzo had Ragnarok attached. Both Hanzo and the Dragonmax surrounded the Azurezord, and they open fired their most powerful attacks, only for the Azurezord to jump away. Two massive energy blades erupted from the upper wrists, and the Azurezord slashed both Hanzo and the Dragonmax down. The Dragonmax reverted back to the dragons, all highly damaged. The rangers were also ejected from their dragons.

Slasheria: This is to much fun.

Hanzo: Sonic Cannon!

Hanzo fired off another blast from Ragnarok, and it hit the Azurezord for some decent damage, but the Azurezord slashed Ragnarok, and removed it from Hanzo. But Hanzo thrust his claw into the zord's gut, causing a couple holes to be formed.

Slasheria: Interesting. To bad that I came prepared.

The holes were quickly closed up, with sliding steel doors. The Azurezord then slashed Hanzo's face. Being that he wasn't a machine, or even a sentient machine, it caused blood to emerge. The Azurezord then began to slash away, before delivering a hard kick to Hanzo's head. He reverted back to his normal form, bleeding profusely.

Tyrell: HANZO!

That was when the sky darkened All the zords, and their rangers (the Azurezord included) all looked at Tyrell.

Tyrell: What? Just because i'm the chaotic element, does that mean everything dark that isn't evil is my doing? I'm pissed off, but I'm not causing the sky to go dark.

Meanwhile, in Azalia's island lair...she and Lothor were watching the fight on a giant TV screen. That was one thing she liked about earth. Giant TV screen for watching carnage happen. They were eating popcorn as well. Lothor was trying to make out with her, but at the same time, watch the show.

Azalia: He's right. I don't sense he's that mad. Now when he found out about you being his father...that was pissed off.

Lothor: I agree.

Suddenly, Azalia, lunged forward a bit. She was breathing a slight bit harder. Sher looked, as three giant pillar of light emerged. But she relaxed after a minute.

Lothor: what's going on?

Azalia: If I know what's going to happen, the fight just may have gotten to the rangers favor. I had hoped this wouldn't have happened, but it has.

Back at the fight...the Azurezord was surrounded by the three lights coming from the sky 1 fired a massive golden light, another, a dark red blast, while a third one fired a few electric blue orbs. This damaged the Azurezord a fair bit. The lights then faded. They revealed three mighty dragons.

One was a tall, royal like standing dragon, taller then the other two, with massive golden wings, a giant circle attached to it's back, and dark blue metallic skin. It roared loudly.

The next one was a bird like dragon (on the head area). Massive arms and claws. It to, roared loudly.

The third one, a red skin dragon with massive hind legs, and a feirce looking face. It roared loudly as well.

The Azurezord went to slash them, but they all moved, and attacked. They instantly floored the azurezord, before they all bit into it. On the ground, Heather was healing Hanzo. He rose up, and smiled, looking at Ragnarok, who was trying to get up.

Hanzo: All is not lost. In fact, we just gained a huge advantage.

Ryder: What are you saying?

Ragnarok: Bahamut, Ramez, and Nikita. Three of the mightiest dragosyn to ever live. Fierce, strong, and when together, are unmatched by just about anything. They are the guardian dragons. And it's about time they showed up!

Hanzo: Just to let you guys know, Bahamut is the big guy. Ramez is the golden dragon, and Nikita is the red dragon.

Ragnarok then rose up, and floated there. He hovered beside Bahamut. Bahamut smiled.

Ragnarok: Well it's about time old man.

Bahamut: Good to see you to son. You'll have to tell us everything later. This zord infront of us is obviously quite powerful.

Ramez: I don't know if we'll be able to beat it as is. Such we may have to combine.

Nikita: Let's do it then. Let's show you don't mess with the trinity.

Ragnarok fired a blast to the Azurezord. It was then, the three began to combine. Nikita's upper half separated, with the lower half standing upright to for two legs. Ramez's legs tucked injto the back, while part of the head detached, and so did the arms. Bahamut's legs foded up, and merged with Nikit's before the rest of Nikita became a belt Ramez the merged as armor, and the arms, along with his wings attaching to become shoulder pads, and the headpiece merging with Bahamut's head.

Hanzo: This is it. The Trinity Megazord. The Azurezord has no chance now..

All the rangers looked at it in awe. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold. But the Azurezord lunged forward, both wrist blaes at full extension. The Trinity Megazord Lunged forward as well, a fist ready to strike

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry about it being a bit short, but I couldn't put the WHOLE fight in one chapter, now could I? But yes. I finally revealed the guardian dragonzords. Trust me, this cliffhanger will be worth it. Who will win? It shall be revealed soon enough.**


	25. Azurezord Chronicles pt 2:Tragic Finale

The Trinity Megazord grabbed one of the Azurezord's arms, and twisted it around, to stab itself in the gut but the hole was repaired like before.

Slasheria: Stupid megazord. You can't easily destroy this one. We've made various preparations.

The Azurezord punched the Trinity Megazord down. The Trinity Megazord quickly recovered, and the two began to brawl. On the ground...

Heather had finished healing the last of Hanzo's wounds. The rangers looked at their dragons. Lauren sighed.

Lauren: Redi-Kaze. I suggest you guys take some rest. This is the worst I've seen you guys.

Inferuno: I'm fine actually. I'll stick around and assist the trinity if need be.

Ragnarok: Still, it is a good idea for some rest. I'm heading back to the mountains.

Ragnarok got up, and flew off. It was also in that moment that the dragons turned into light orbs of their respective colors, and vanished. At the same time, Lauren nodded to herself. It was if she had decided upon something.

Lauren: Ryder.

Ryder: Yeah?

Lauren: Before you and Inferuno go to assist the guardians...I want to see your face.

Ryder was a little confused by that, but he willed his visor and mouth cover to retract. Lauren did the same she went up, and passionately kissed him. He was surprised, but he quickly responded. The other rangers watched in awe. Lauren then broke the kiss.

Lauren: Good luck.

Ryder nodded, as his visor and mouth cover slid back on. He hopped onto his G-rider, and went into Inferuno. By that time, the Trinity Megazord had actually carried away the Azurezord.

Carl: You think that they're heading for the quarry?

Tyrell: If they are, then those guardians have the right idea.

Karmyn: Let's ride then!

All the rangers got on their G-Riders, and sped to the giant quarry, when the Azurezord was slammed down.

Slasheria: That was new. Being carried around. Dammit I wanted to blow some people up. Oh well...guess I can when I take care of this bad boy.

Trinity Megazord: Shining Impulse!

The megazord's armog glowed, and shot forth a ray of light. The azurezord took very little damage, and slashed the Trinity Megazord. That was when it was struck by a fast spinning Inferuno. Once back to normal, Inferuno then began to bite and claw at the Azurezord, only to be tossed aside.

When he was tossed aside, that was when the others arrived. A bunch of small holes was seen from the marks, and Lauren saw a really deep one. With that, she dismounted, and wind teleported to the hole before it could close up.

Jake: What is she doing?

Heather: I don't know.

It was then, that they heard Lauren's voice over the communication line.

Lauren: guys. As good of a fight as this has been, even with the Trinity Megazord, I don't know if we can get the job done. The synthesizing agent that was stolen was one that absorbs energy, correct?

Jake: I believe so.

Lauren: Well because it got fully charged up before our battle, we're basically providing an infinite battery. I'm going to find a way to destroy the core. If I can, This zord is history. I'm also planning on taking Slasheria with me.

Heather: Good plan.

Karmyn: Wait...what do you mean...take slasheria down with you?

That was when the line went dead. The remaining rangers looked at each other, all with worry. Even with the helmets blocking, they could tell each other's expressions.

The Azurezord then continued to fight the Trinity Megazord. While the Azurezord did absorb a lot of the attacks, it couldn't do much damage. Lauren, while heading to were Slasheria was, messed everything up. When she reached Slasheria, she punched her down.

Slasheria: YOU!

Lauren: Yeah. It's me. It ends here Slasheria. You're going down.

The two began to brawl. Slasheria managed to put the Azurezord on autopilot to make sure she could fight Lauren.

It became brutal quickly. Both being wind masters, used wind to try to destroy each other. All they did was further damage the Azurezord. They were both rocked back into the cockpit when the zord was knocked down. That's when Lauren hit the Self destruct button.

Lauren: That was convenient.

It was then, that Lauren noticed a countdown timer, of only twenty seconds. She noticed that Slasheria was trying to escape. But Lauren stopped her, by pinning her down, and knocking her out. Lauren then noticed she herself had no time to escape.

Lauren: Guys...Ryder...I'm...

She couldn't even complete it. She clenched her fist, and the azurezord exploded. The rangers all watched in horror, knowing that Lauren didn't escape.

Ten minutes later, the rangers, plus Hanzo and the guardians were looking for Lauren (the guardians looking from above). But all they found was debris. No sign of etiehr slasheria or Lauren.

Ryder: No. It can't be.

Jake: Lo...

All the rangers hung their heads in sadness. But Ryder's temper flared up, causing him to transform. He began to shoot out fireballs randomly, trying to take the stress away. But no matter what...it didn't help.

**A couple hours later, in the old Dino lab...**

Tommy: How could YOU let this happen?

He was mad. Kim and haley were both crying a lot, having lost somebody close to them. Kim more so, for obvious reasons. Tommy then grabbed Ryder. But ryder didn't take to kindly to that, and he grabbed Tommy's arm, and used his fire power to burn it.

Ryder: We would have stopped her if she told us her plan. Do you really think that you're the only one upset here? Dr. O...she may have been your daughter, but to me...she was everything. I love her. It...it should have been me.

Tommy was about to reply, but he saw the sadness amongst everyone. He sighed, and let a couple tears drop.

Tommy: I just...can't believe it.

Everyone remained silent. They had to, for they lost a dear friend. However...Ryder looked towards the sky. He growled.

Ryder (thoughts): you happy now Azalia? HUH! I swear, next time I see you...I'm youing to barbeque your ass. I will...have my revenge!

**Elsehwere, on Azalia's Island fortress...**

Azalia had been throwing things around for quite some time. She was clearly mad as hell. Lothor didn't even bother to stop her.

Azalia: Dammit. That blasted wind ranger. She ruined months of hard work. And Slasheria...I thought she was more competant then that. I thought for sure she could have made sure the Azurezord remained intact. And then...those damn guardians. I hate them!

Lothor: Easy there dear. I know you're mad. I know the feeling. However, the rangers are weak. That's the bright side you need to look on. The wind ranger was their leader, and without their leader, they're going to fal apart.

Azalia stopped, looked at Lothor, and smirked. She nodded, and even laughed to his answer. It was the kind of laugh that showed her agreement.

Azalia: I had forgotten about that. Yes...Things will be much easier now. We'll keep at them. Eventually they will grow tired. However. We must scan doe that emerald. The emerald will have survived no problem. But I don't sense it on Earth.

Lothor: Then we shall prepare for a voyage. Party, kill, get married, and do what we please.

Azalia: YEAH! That sounds like-wait a second...you said get married, right?

Lothor: Yes I did. I'm not letting such a beautifully evil creature, that you are, get away a second time. So yes...consider this a proposal.

Azalia was stunned. But she did smile. She ran up, and tackled Lothor down, and passionately kissed him. The legitimate happiness was evident in her eyes, although her evil glint was always there as well.

Azalia: Well...we already have history. Plus yu are without a doubt...an amazing lover. So yeah. Let's do it. We'll rule the universe, as husband and wife!.

Lotyhor smiled. Like Azalia, it showed his happiness, but also the evilness that he was known form.

**2 days later in Reefside...**

The monsters weren't coming. This was good. Hanzo kept going back to the site. Ryder had joined him today. Their mission was simple. They were still trying to find something. Even if it was just the emerald. For they both knew it survived. Ryder though, was having a very hard time keeping his emotionsin check.

Hanzo: Easy there. I know how you feel. Ryder glared at Hanzo, but nodded. He knew Hanzo was telling the truth. He then sighed.

Ryder: Lauren...

With that, a few more tears streamed down the fire dragon ranger's face. He dared not wipe any away.

**A/N: And that's it. The Azurezord chronicles are done. With that, comes the end of the first 'season'. Yeah it's on a sad note. But inspite of that, I will be posting the next 'season' up very soon. Which will include more season crossovers (possibly including Samurai), and a lot of twists that will certainly be worth talking about.**

**Also, if anyone who's been reading this story can use photoshop (or any editing program) wants to design me a pic of the Trinity Megazord, that would be awesome. In fact...the one who has the closest one, will receive a spoiler for the second season (just a little something to look forward to). Again, thank you for the reviews, I highly appreciate it, and I hope to get the same responses for the next 'season'.**


End file.
